De cómo me enamoré de tu padre
by Kosii
Summary: Capítulo en honor al cumpleaños de K, aquí como la banda le celebra el cumpleaños a Hiro y planean una fiesta a lo grande para celebrar tanto a Hiro como a K. Espero que les guste, pasen y lean
1. I'll stand by you

Disclaimer  
Cabe aclarar que ni los personajes ni la canción (que esta subrayada) son de mi propiedad ; ni mucho menos planeo lucrar con ellos, esto está escrito solo con el fin de entretener.

Notas de la autora  
Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de gravitation; este será de temática yaoi así que eres libre de marcharte si no te gusta el género.  
Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen un comentario diciéndoles que les pareció.

DE CÓMO ME ENAMORÉ DE TU PADRE

6:30 a.m.

Suavidad, calidez, dulzura, delicioso aroma a vainilla mezclado con algo más picante; ¿Qué extraño olor era ese? , ¿Pimienta?, ¿Canela?; no, no era una especia pero mezclado con el aroma a vainilla se le antojaba delicioso. Piel blanca, largas hebras de un color que no distinguía, el remolino de emociones le abrazaba con tal fuerza que no era capaz de abrir los ojos para ver la cara de la persona que le provocaba tanta paz.  
Suspiró embelesado por todas las sensaciones que lo embargaban, intentaba caer nuevamente en un profundo sueño y a lo lejos escuchaba un ruido que desentonaba por completo con toda esa tranquilidad, pero no sabría decir cual era. Poco a poco fue creciendo y decidió buscar de reojo el origen del disturbio.  
Le cayó como balde de agua helada, las personas no flotan, ni es posible estar entre nubes o alguna otra sustancia etérea que les envolvía, tanta calma no era posible en esa zona de la ciudad y ¿Qué hora era? Tenía que llegar a trabajar.  
Abrió los ojos de sopetón y la figura que le sostenía se desvaneció entre sus dedos, quedo solo, desorientado y molesto sobre su cama y fue cuando distinguió que el molesto sonido venia de su celular, lo tomo pensando quien rayos llamaría a esa hora de la noche y descubrió que era su alarma y si no se levantaba en ese momento llegaría tarde provocando la ira de su manager.  
Lanzando una maldición corrió hacia el baño y se metió a la ducha aun dándole vueltas al extraño sueño que le venía atormentando desde que terminara con Ayaka

6:45 a.m.

Abrió los ojos tan de repente que inclusive se sintió mareado, cuando logró enfocar distinguió una cabellera rubia como la propia y de momento todos los recuerdos lo golpearon con tal intensidad que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas; sin embargo no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran de rabia, de impotencia, de indignación, de traición. Llevaba apenas 1 mes separado de la que fuera el amor de su vida y tristemente se dio cuenta que el "hasta que la muerte nos separe" nunca significo tanto para ella. Lo que más le dolía no era tanto que ella no lo amara más, que se cansara de esperar, aun cuando ella le insistió que se fuera a Japón, ni siquiera la infidelidad que confesó, lo más doloroso era la inocente criatura que estaba a su lado que se había quedado sin una madre amorosa y con un padre que apenas y podía lidiar con sus propios conflictos; sin amigos, pues todos ellos estaban en EU y con un hogar roto a tan corta edad.  
Aun con los ojos anegados en lágrimas acarició la dulce cabecita temiendo y no queriendo despertarlo, más todo fue en vano pues los radiantes zafiros de su hijo se entreabrieron somnolientos y al ver lacara compungida de su padre lo hicieron por completo reflejando preocupación.  
-No estés triste, _daddy, _me gusta estar aquí contigo; me gusta más que estar solo en casa en EU…  
El corazón del americano se contrajo un poco y logro sonreírle a su hijo antes de atraerlo hacia él y abrazarlo para ocultar las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
-No estoy triste, pequeño, solo…a veces me preocupa no ser lo suficientemente fuerte por los dos. No quiero que estés solo nunca más, o que te hagan sufrir, quisiera poder cocinarte algo y leerte un cuento antes de dormir, pero a veces simplemente no puedo.  
-No te preocupes, _daddy,_ yo se que con el tiempo nos acoplaremos, yo volveré a la escuela y haré nuevos amigos, eres el mejor papá que alguien pueda tener y Hiro-san me dijo el otro día que cuando alguien te hace sufrir nunca estas solo y aprendes cosas.  
K miró a su hijo lleno de orgullo, pues a pesar de su corta edad era bastante maduro y comprendía cosas que a él mismo a veces se le dificultaban, respiró profundo y acaricio la suave cabecita una vez más.  
-Vamos a bañarnos que ya vamos un poco tarde al trabajo  
El pequeño Michael sonrió y corrió al cuarto de baño seguido de su padre.

7:30 a.m.

-¡YUKIIIIIII! ¡Me voy al trabajooooo!  
-No necesitas gritarlo, ya voy- El delgado escritor salió de su estudio para despedir a su novio puesto que Hiroshi se había ofrecido a ir por él.  
Hiro estaba parado junto a su motocicleta y Shuichi parado en el marco de la puerta esperando por él para despedirse. Poco a poco Yuki iba mostrando más afecto por el peli rosado y es que, aunque quisiera negárselo, el chico se daba a querer con demasiada facilidad.  
Hiro ladeo un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa y levanto la mano a modo de saludo para el escritor y este le devolvió el saludo levantando también la mano, luego se giro hacia el cantante y lo abrazó por la cintura juntando sus frentes.  
-Pórtate bien y da tu mejor esfuerzo, te estaré esperando  
-Ok, termina pronto con ese capítulo. Volveré a las 7  
El escritor le beso con dulzura la frente y luego los labios, Hiro se subió a su moto, se coloco el casco y desvió un poco la mirada para darles algo de privacidad, le daba gusto que su mejor amigo fuese correspondido de esa manera así que no pudo evitar sonreír. Cantante y escritor se separaron y Hiro le extendió otro casco a Shu, se lo colocó y trepo a la moto detrás de Hiro.  
-Cuídalo- Fue lo único que Yuki le dijo al guitarrista y este asintió una sola vez encendiendo su motocicleta.  
-Te amo- dijeron a la vez cantante y escritor a la vez que el guitarrista iniciaba la marcha hacia el edificio de NG records

8:00 a.m.

Puntual como siempre llego el tecladista de la banda, pasó por la puerta principal y justo cuando iba entrando al ascensor escucho una voz conocida  
-¡Fujisaki! Espera por nosotros, por favor.  
Guitarrista y cantante corrían hacia el ascensor así que lo detuvo para ellos.  
-¡Buenos días, muchachos, que suerte que están a tiempo!  
-Eso es porque Hiro paso por mi  
-Ya era hora que comenzaras a llegar temprano. ¿Tuviste buena noche, Fujisaki?  
-Si muchas gracias, Nakano. Veo que ya te encuentras mejor.  
-Bueno, no podía quedarme lamentando por siempre que me dejaran. Probablemente fue lo mejor, digo, las cosas siempre suceden por algo y estoy seguro que algo mejor viene en camino- sonrió y los otros dos le devolvieron el gesto- Y por cierto, te he dicho muchas veces que me digas Hiro  
-En ese caso tú podrías usar Suguru conmigo, es mi nombre después de todo  
El guitarrista le extendió la mano y después de un firme apretón le dijo  
-Tenemos un trato, Suguru- los tres se echaron a reír y llegaron al piso del estudio.

8:15 a.m.

-_Gooooood morning, people!- _El rubio saludo a su banda mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y Michael en sus brazos agitaba su manita para saludarlos a todos también.  
-¡Buen día, K-san!- saludaron los 3  
-¡Hola, pequeño!- Saludo el pelirrojo a Michael extendiéndole los brazos haciendo ademan de cargarlo. El pequeño se dejo cargar y a sus espaldas K movió sus labios sin hacer sonido formulando un "gracias". Hiro le respondió con un coqueto guiño llevándose al pequeño hacia los instrumentos dejando que K se ocupara de sus asuntos de manager mientras ellos afinaban y se preparaban.

El manager de la banda en ascenso, "Bad Luck", quería asegurarse que fueran toda una leyenda, la sensación de esta y muchas generaciones, para ello tenía que poner manos a la obra. Necesitaba que escribieran más canciones, ensayos todos los días, conciertos en estadios, en eventos variados, firmas de autógrafos…Lo que el manager veía era fama para sus nacientes estrellas, un camino imparable a la cima y de ahí otro más para ser una leyenda; todo lo que él deseaba era hacer sus sueños realidad y de paso ganarse la vida.  
No había absolutamente nada más en su cabeza en ese preciso instante, saco la agenda, el celular, un calendario y su inseparable magnum.  
Marco los días y horas de ensayos, los de composición, los de práctica, coloco 3 fechas tentativas para una gira, 3 eventos en los que la banda TENÍA que estar, un par de eventos pequeños que se podían mover y un par de firmas de autógrafos. Esto sucedería porque él se llamaba Claude "K" Winchester y pobre del que intentase detenerlo.

10:00 a.m.

-Hay algo que definitivamente no me gusta de esa canción- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo Hiro  
-Suena extraña, quizás si hiciera un arreglo diferente con el teclado…  
-Quizás el tono es demasiado alto y suena exagerado  
Los 3 artista se quedaron pensativos un momento y el pequeño Michael posaba sus azules ojos en cada uno de ellos sin hacer ruido.  
-Shu, ¿puedes cantar la canción sin los instrumentos?, si es la voz se notará enseguida  
El cantante se posicionó al micrófono y comenzó a cantar un _cover_ en el que estaban trabajando.  
-La voz suena bien, ¿Quieres escuchar el arreglo del teclado? Siento que hay algo que no cuadra en la melodía.- Y al tiempo que lo decía, Suguru tocó los acordes en los que había estado trabajando las últimas 2 semanas  
-A mi me suena bien- Hiro asintió al comentario de su mejor amigo- ¿Podemos escuchar la guitarra?-Hiro asintió al tiempo que se colocaba en posición para tocar.  
-Separado suena bien, pero ¿por qué junto suena como si le faltara algo?- cantante y tecladista se encogieron de hombros y el silencio se hizo de nuevo entre los 3.  
-¿Por qué hay tanto silencio donde debería sonar música?- Michael escondió la risa ante el comentario de su padre y luego dijo algo que los músicos habían pasado por alto  
-La canción necesita coros, suena muy plana sin los coros de una segunda voz.  
Los 3 músicos voltearon a ver al pequeño con los ojos abiertos como platos y en el caso de Shuichi la boca abierta. K soltó la carcajada sin poder evitarlo y cargo a su hijo besándolo sonoramente en cada mejilla  
-¡Oh pequeño, vas a dejar a estos tres sin trabajo!  
Recuperado de la impresión Hiro también comenzó a reír y a mover su cabeza como diciendo que no.  
Se quitó la guitarra y se sentó en un _puff _que tenían en el estudio soltando un suspiro que atrajo la atención de todos sobre él.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Suguru preguntó lo que todos tenían en mente  
-Necesitamos coros- Shuichi iba a hacer algún comentario pero Hiro se le adelantó- dejando de lado que un niño de 5 años lo noto y nosotros no, el problema es otro, los coros deben ser más agudos que la voz principal o un poco más graves…  
Shuichi comenzaba a entender el problema y K también, así que jaló una silla y frunció ligeramente el ceño esperando que el pelirrojo terminase su idea para ver si era lo que se estaba imaginando.  
-Se podrían adaptar los coros más agudos a la voz de Suguru, pero su entrenamiento musical quizás no llegue a esas notas tan altas; por otro lado mi voz no es lo suficientemente grave para hacer armonía con la de Shu- suspiró nuevamente- Eso nos deja dos opciones; conseguir una corista o cambiar de cantante principal para la canción.  
Los 5 varones se quedaron pensando, sopesando ambas opciones.  
-Digo que tomemos un descanso y pensemos en una solución apropiada y la discutamos con el presidente y el productor al medio día.  
Los otros chicos asintieron  
-Vamos a comer algo y a despejarnos hasta el medio día  
-Vallan ustedes yo he de plantear el asunto con ellos y arreglar la reunión, pero los quiero puntuales al medio día  
Hiro se acerco a su manager y a media voz le preguntó  
-¿Quieres que me lleve a Michael? No será para nada una molestia y así puedes moverte con más facilidad y estar seguro que estará bien.-El rubio le regalo una sonrisa y se giró a su hijo  
-Pequeño, ¿quieres ir con ellos mientras yo hago algunos arreglos?  
-¿Puedo comerme un helado?  
-Te lo comprare camino al parque- contesto Hiro y el pequeño busco la aprobación paterna, en cuanto este asintió se lanzo a darle un cariñoso beso y en seguida se prendió de la mano del guitarrista.

11:45 a.m.

Hiro estaba recostado en un sillón del estudio viendo a Michael jugar y colorear, se sentía cansado y no entendía de dónde sacaba el niño tanta energía después de haber pasado 1 hora corriendo por el parque, subiendo y bajando en los juegos y todavía jugando entre los instrumentos y coloreando. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo el cansancio acumulado de las noches en vela que venía arrastrando desde hace ya varias semanas. A veces pensaba si ese extraño sueño que no lo dejaba descansar más que a medias estaría relacionado con que extrañase a su ex novia o si acaso era la forma en que su mente lidiaba con la perdida.  
No estaba tan locamente enamorado de ella como lo había estado en alguna ocasión de alguien más, pero se preocupaba por ella y le gustaba platicar de trivialidades y cosas importantes, pasar tiempo juntos; esa fue una razón para que ella terminara con él "parecemos más amigos que una pareja, yo te quiero, pero no estoy enamorada de ti", eso le había dolido hasta que se dio cuenta que compartía ese sentimiento por la chica y entonces solo le quedo un gran vacío, uno que no sabía explicar.  
-Hiro- el guitarrista abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente a Michael- tengo sueño  
El chico se incorporo y cargo en acto reflejo al niño  
-Después de todo lo que has hecho me sorprende que no estés dormido ya  
-¿Me cantas una canción para dormir?  
-No te gustara como canto, ¿te la tarareo?  
-¡No! Me gusta como cantas, ya te he escuchado. Cántame una canción, por favor.- y ¿Cómo decirle que no a esos preciosos ojos y a esa carita de ángel?  
Repaso mentalmente su repertorio, pensando en una canción relajada y no tan complicada para que fuese agradable a su espectador

Se levantó del sillón cargando al pequeño niño y acunándolo entre sus brazos, comenzó a tararear música que no pertenecía a ninguna canción en específico y con los atentos ojos de Michael fijos en el. "Buen momento para tener pánico escénico", pensó el pelirrojo.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now

Sí, eso había sonado bien, miro hacia abajo y vio la cara intrigada de su pequeño espectador.

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

Michael sonrió y Hiro le devolvió el gesto sintiéndose más seguro con cada palabra que cantaba.

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

Shuichi y Suguru se acercaban al estudio para dirigirse a la junta con el presidente de la disquera, al acercarse a la puerta escucharon la voz que cantaba y asomaron solo un poco sus cabezas para saber quién era.

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Los chicos decidieron quedarse afuera para terminar de escuchar la canción en vista de que Hiro no había notado su presencia, se sentaron en el piso y recargaron sus cabezas en la pared.

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now

Hiro paseaba al pequeño en brazos por todo el estudio pero sin dejar de hacer contacto visual para saber cuando caía dormido.

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

El pequeño comenzaba a sentirse adormilado por el movimiento y la voz de Hiro, sonreía plácidamente y comenzaba a cabecear.

When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

Con un pequeño giro Hiro se volvió a sentar evitando ser demasiado brusco y sin dejar de mecer al pequeño que entreabrió sus ojos de nuevo para enfocar al guitarrista y asegurarse que no dejaría de cantarle.

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

K comenzaba a temer que su banda se retrasaría así que iba, con magnum en mano, a asegurarse que so no sucediera; sin embargo, cuando vio a cantante y tecladista sentados fuera del estudio bajó el arma y se acercó sigilosamente recibiendo una señal de que guardara silencio de parte de los otros dos.

Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

K se recargó en el marco de la puerta observando con ternura la escena de su pelirrojo amigo con su hijo en brazos, prácticamente dormido pero claramente complacido. No pudo evitar el pensamiento que Hiro sería un gran padre.

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

Dejando de lado su repentino ataque de ternura K reparó en la voz de Hiro, no demasiado aguda como la de Shu, moderada pero con un buen coro quedaría bien de principal. Y sonrió de lado viendo resuelto su problema.

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

A cada palabra la voz de Hiro sonaba más y más distante para Michael que cayó finalmente dormido en brazos del guitarrista que siguió tarareando la música de la canción por un par de minutos más para asegurarse que el chiquillo no despertase. L o acosto en el sillón y lo cubrió con su chaqueta.  
Cuando se giró a la puerta vio a su manager y a sus compañeros de banda en el marco sonriendo de un modo que no le gustó para nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo sintiendo mariposas en el estómago por la mirada tan fija de sus compañeros.  
K sonrió triunfante y tomándolo de la muñeca se lo llevo a la sala de juntas en donde Thoma los esperaba. Los otros dos se limitaron a seguirlos sin pronunciar palabra pero con sendas sonrisas.


	2. Crush!

Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la trama es propiedad mía. La canción tampoco es mía y esto está escrito sin ánimo de lucro.

Notas de la autora

¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra ver a que algunos les gusto la historia y agradezco el comentario de los espacios, jejeje es que con eso de que soy nueva en estas cosas se me van esos detallitos pero procurare mejorar. Me disculpo por la tardanza pero mi musa se había muerto y tuve que busca otra, por fortuna mi amiga Ale llego a prenderme el foco y por eso quiero dedicarle este capítulo que espero se conviertan en muchos mas muy pronto.  
Dra. Sin tu ayuda no se que hubiera hecho, te quiero muchísimo y espero que sigas leyendo aunque a veces me tarde un poco en actualizar.  
Ahora los dejo con el capitulo. Disfrútenlo

Capitulo 2

Seguichi Thoma, presidente de NG Records, se encontraba sentado en su enorme sala de juntas y miraba en modo neutral al manager americano que tenia frente a él. Aunque en sus acciones y su cara no se podía leer mucho, sus ojos le decían a K lo que estaba pensando exactamente: "¡Tiene que ser una broma!"

-Así que…- habló por fin el presidente después de un silencioso minuto que los había puesto a todos nerviosos- ¿me estás diciendo que va s a cambiar al vocalista de buenas a primeras?

-Eso sería una reverenda estupidez- el americano era el único que se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo y el resto contuvo el aliento ante tanta honestidad de su parte- te estoy diciendo que voy a jugar un poco con las voces de esos dos- señaló a Hiro y a Shuichi- quizás con la voz de los 3, te digo que tienen algo de talento.

Touma cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Es tu banda, haz lo que quieras.

Una exhalación colectiva se escucho en la sala ante la luz verde que acababan de obtener.

-Solo quiero que recuerdes que no me importa que hagas, yo necesito resultado o estos chicos están fuera.

K sonrió de lado y miro retadoramente a Touma

-Créeme, yo aprendo de mis errores.

Touma se levanto y se marcho de la sala de juntas apenas murmurando algo que sonó a "Buen día". Después de marcharse el silencio se mantuvo por un par de minutos más hasta que K junto sus palmas y con el sonido despertó del trance a los 3 miembros de la banda y al productor.

-Ya lo oyeron muchachos, tenemos trabajo por hacer, dejen de estar holgazaneando y volvamos al estudio.

14:00 p.m.

De vuelta en la sala de ensayo de la banda "Bad Luck" se respiraba un aire bastante tenso.  
El Manager al centro de la sala y un par de pasos detrás el productor que se mostraba bastante nervioso ante la presente situación. A los lados del manager pero un par de pasos adelante se encontraban tecladista y vocalista con los brazos cruzados y sin mirar a un punto especifico y finalmente frente al rubio y sentado con los brazos cruzados en un sillón el guitarrista que con el ceño fruncido sostenía una batalla de miradas con el susodicho rubio. Llevaban cerca de 5 minutos y ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con una cuchara.

-Nakano- el americano uso un tono de voz bajo y espectral que hizo a todos sentir un escalofrío y fijar la mirada en el, pero a pesar del miedo que le daba ese tono de voz y el uso de su apellido para dirigirse a él, Hiroshi Nakano no pestañeo ni mucho menos aparto la mirada- podemos hacer esto de modo fácil o a mi modo, de cualquier forma terminaras haciéndolo así que sugiero que quites esa cara y comiences a afinar la garganta.

El silencio sepulcral se volvió a apoderar de la habitación y fue interrumpido solo por la glacial respuesta del guitarrista.

-Yo-no-canto

-Hiro, estas llevando esto demasiado lejos, todos te escuchamos cantar y lo haces bastante bien.

-No lo hare

-Na-nakano-kun- el productor hablaba por primera vez desde que estuvieron frente al presidente- por favor piensa en el impulso que daría a la banda

-He dicho que no

-Hiro-kun…

Al escuchar a su mejor amigo, suspiro y cerró los ojos dando por terminada su batalla con el rubio, se levanto y camino hacia la ventana donde se apoyo y volvió a cruzar los brazos.

-¿Nunca se te ocurrió que hay una buena razón para que no quiera cantar en público?

-Si, que me quieras saca de mis cabales

-¡Claro que no! …No todo gira a tu alrededor, ¿sabias?

-Si, ya lo había considerado. Volviendo al punto, nunca antes te había escuchado cantar pero no suena fatal, ¿que hay de malo con tu voz como para que no quieras jugar un poco con los coros? ¿O acaso me vas a decir que tienes pánico escénico?

Hiro sonrió ante el comentario y eso alivio un poco la tensión que había estado sobre la banda durante la última media hora. Se llevó la mano al mentón como considerando la posibilidad.

-Nakano…

Había un serio tono de advertencia en su voz ante lo cual los otros tres tuvieron el loco impulso de salir corriendo, pero lo refrenaron cuando el guitarrista descruzó los brazos y los levanto en señal de paz.

-No, eso sería realmente tonto de mi parte. No tengo pánico escénico, pero tampoco tengo voz para cantar en un concierto.  
Tú eres el manager, sabes de música. Mi voz suena "bien" mientras cante por poco tiempo y sin hacer figuras o juegos con el tono de mi voz. Mi educación musical empieza y acaba con unos cuantos instrumentos, yo no canto, K.

-Tu voz, cuando cantas, es más aguda que la de Shindo. No mucho, pero daría buen contraste. Me queda claro que eres guitarrista, pero no es nada que un buen entrenamiento vocal no pueda solucionar. La banda se volvería más versátil y Fujisaki también podría entrar en los arreglos.

Hiro suspiro derrotado, sabiendo que sin importar el argumento que utilizara, su manager lo podría rebatir con relativa facilidad, la realidad era que tenía una buena razón para no querer cantar pero le daba demasiada vergüenza admitirlo.

-No veo que más tengas que decir en contra, si tal es el caso hare un par de llamadas y mañana a primera hora empezaran con clases de vocalización

-K…

Todos voltearon a ver al pelirrojo porque el tono que había utilizado había sido casi de súplica.

-…-

-Si tienes algo que decir hazlo ahora porque mi paciencia no es mucha y aun tengo montones de cosas que hacer.

-…-

-Nakano, no juegues con mi paciencia- al decirlo desenfundo su adorada Magnum y en tres segundos atravesó la habitación para colocarla en la sien del guitarrista quedando el mismo a escasos milímetros de la cara del pelirrojo – _Spit it out!_

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos ante el movimiento, sintió la pistola en la sien y ahogo un grito de sorpresa, escucho la orden del americano y tragó saliva.  
"Que buen momento para que mis hormonas me traicionen" No pudo evitar torcer la sonrisa, ante lo cual su manager devolvió una picara sonrisa también.

Hacía mucho que lo había aceptado, sentía algo por su manager. No sabía exactamente qué, pero sabía que estando cerca de el sus hormonas se volvía locas; todo el acto del americano malo con pistola en mano en realidad alborotaban por completo su organismo.  
Se había encontrado varias veces coqueteando abiertamente con él, pero lo había tomado como un capricho que pasaría con el tiempo.  
Con el divorcio de su manager las cosas se volvieron raras, el pasaba demasiado tiempo con él y el niño y a veces solo volvía a su casa por ropa limpia para seguir en el departamento de K. Ahí fue donde su relación con Ayaka había terminado, nunca tenían tiempo para verse y ninguno ponía demasiado interés en la relación amorosa; fue extraño pero nunca supo porque no le había dolido como pensó que dolería.  
Aun ahora se pasaban muchas horas del día lanzándose comentarios en doble sentido o jugando con el espacio personal del otro; nadie se lo tomaba demasiado en serio pues el carácter de ambos se prestaba para esos juegos sin que nadie sospechara si existían sentimientos reales debajo de todo ese teatro. No era claro ni para ellos. Pero en momentos como estos, oh como odiaba sus hormonas que le pedían a gritos que besara esos delgados labios que lo estaban tentando.

-_Ain't you cute?_

-Quita la pistola, si quieres gastar el dinero en un maestro para que nos enseñe a vocalizar es asunto tuyo, no sé cuánto te dure el gusto- el rubio bajo la pistola, alejo la cara un poco y ladeo la cabeza –mi voz sigue cambiando.

K se quedo con la misma cara de ligera confusión, no entendía en qué sentido se lo estaba diciendo o para que o que significaba esa extraña línea del pelirrojo.

Hiro suspiro frustrado, pues al parecer nadie más que Shuichi y el mismo comprendían ese comentario. Shuichi se estaba riendo por lo bajo desde su lugar.

-K…lo que intento decirte es…que la pubertad me llego tarde…mi voz, literalmente, está en pleno cambio.

K lo miro con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro, a veces olvidaba las edades de sus músicos al parecer. Pero aun así nunca se imagino que Shuichi hubiera llegado a la pubertad antes que Hiro en ese aspecto.

-¿Me estás diciendo que corro el riesgo de que tu voz se vuelva mucho más grave que la de Shindo a media gira?

Hiro y Shuichi asintieron

-Hagamos algo, déjame gastar el dinero del presidente y que mi experto valore si puedo darme ese lujo.

-Como quieras…

-Pero….

Todos voltearon a verlo de nuevo.

-….pero, si mi experto dice que puedes hacerlo no me pondrás ninguna objeción y cantaras hasta que yo quiera, _clear?_

-_As water, sir…_

K sonrió por el tono irónico k el chico utilizo con él, luego se giro para salir del estudio y comenzar con las mil llamadas telefónicas que tenía que completar antes de que su día terminara.

Sakano también salió a hacer un poco de papeleo y justo cuando el trió de músicos comenzaba a relajarse y a bromear un poco un disparo en la pared los regresó a la realidad.

-¿Dije que podían dejar de practicar?- La rubia cabeza se asomaba por la puerta

Los 3 abrieron los ojos enormemente y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares de ensayo sin hablar.

-Así me gusta…-

-Eso no es un buen modo de despertar- la cabecita rubia de Michael se asomo todavía frotándose los ojos adormilado.

Hiro sonrío con ternura, a veces le asustaba que ese pequeño hubiera ganado su corazón en tan poco tiempo, pero…bueno, tampoco era como que fuese a salir con un niño de 6 años.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?

El pequeño bostezo y todos sonrieron con ternura.

-Muy bien, gracias por prestarme tu chamarra.

-No hay problema, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

-Mmm…supongo que podría escucharlos practicar un poco.

-Mmm…supongo… ¿Qué quieres escuchar?

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

-Tengo muchas- Hiro sonrió

-¿Cuál es tu canción favorita, Shu?

-¡Me fascina la de _Accidentally in love_! Suena en la película de Shrek, probablemente la haz escuchado.

-¡Sí! Es buena. ¿Cuál es canción favorita, Suguru-kun?

-Mmm…me gustan muchas, pero si tuviera que elegir una sería _The phantom of the opera_

-Esa canción la he escuchado, mi mamá a veces iba conmigo al teatro y la cantaban. Hiro, si tuvieras que elegir una, ¿Cuál sería?

-_Runaway, _es una canción de niñas, pero igual me gusta.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál me van a cantar?

Los 3 se miraron indecisos.

-Yo solo sé el arreglo para _The phantom_…

-Yo puedo tocar cualquiera en la guitarra.

-Yo no recuerdo la letra completa de _Runaway_

-_The phantom of the opera _parece ser la única opción

-Necesito una segunda voz…

Hiro frunció el entrecejo pescando la indirecta de su mejor amigo

-Oh, vamos Hiro, seguro que tu voz si da para el tono, si quieres lo toco más bajo

-Un tono más abajo, por favor.

Michael sonrió y aplaudió muy contento pues podría escuchar de nuevo a Hiro, no sabía porque no cantaba más a menudo si su voz era preciosa.

Tomaron sus puestos y comenzaron a afinar instrumentos, 15 minutos practicaron para acoplarse pues nunca habían tocado esa canción juntos.

-Ok, creo que estamos listos, por favor perdona nuestros pequeños errores pues nunca antes lo habíamos practicado.

Michael asintió.

-Por favor no seas muy duro, no es mi tono habitual de voz

Michael le regalo una fabulosa sonrisa que le dio el valor para comenzar a contar.

Lo intentaron un par de veces antes de estar satisfechos con el resultado y al final Michael aplaudió pues en verdad le había gustado el juego de voces de los dos mejores amigos.

-¡Wow, eso fue increíble!

-¡En verdad sonó bastante bien!- Fujisaki se veía bastante animado, el también había ayudado con algunos coros llevado por la emoción del momento.

-Ahora muero de ganas porque el instructor de canto llegué y me de unas lecciones, ¿Se imaginan todo lo que podríamos hacer?

El cuarteto estaba muy alegre, hasta Hiro se veía más relajado, había fallado un par de notas, pero como nadie estaba sobre el no se lo tomo tan a pecho. Además al final si le había gustado como había quedado el arreglo del sintetizador, la guitarra y las 3 voces.

Hacía mucho que no cantaba y sentía su corazón latir un poco acelerado por el esfuerzo, los nervios y la alegría.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo…

-¡K!

Los tres músicos sonaban muy alegres y por el color en sus mejillas supo que habían estado practicando lo cual le alegro.

-_Daddy, _deberías haberlos escuchado, ¡estuvo increíble!

-Tú eres mi mejor crítico, así que te creeré. ¿Qué opinas, deberíamos mandarlos a casa a descansar?

El pequeño asintió enérgicamente.

-¡Ya lo creo, han trabajado muy duro!

Todos rieron ante el entusiasmo del pequeño. K levantó a su hijo en brazos y les dijo.

-Ya escucharon al pequeño, vayan a casa y descansen, lleguen temprano mañana. ¡Buen trabajo!

-¡Gracias! Nos veremos mañana…

Y al decirlo Shuichi se marchó corriendo pues moría de ganas por ver a su adorado Yuki

Hiro rió por lo bajo y comenzó a guardar la guitarra y el micrófono que Shuichi había dejado botado.

-Shu siempre tiene tanta energía…-Suguru lo decía mientras con rápidos movimientos guardaba el sintetizador -…a mi me gustaría tener toda la energía que él tiene …-mientras lo decía ayudaba a Hiro a levantar los cables y ponerlos en su lugar.  
Hiro rió suavemente

-Créeme, tú tienes tanta energía como él, es solo que el es del tipo escandaloso, tu desfogas toda esa energía cuando tocas o cantas

Suguru le regalo una sonrisa y fue por su sintetizador, espero a Hiro en la puerta mientras el pelirrojo iba por su chamarra y su guitarra, salieron del estudio y bajaron en el elevador.

-Algún día deberías invitarnos a tu nuevo departamento

-Seguro, deja que ponga un poco de orden, la mudanza siempre es una lata

-No entiendo para que te cambiaste

-Era más conveniente para mi

La verdad es que Hiro había tenido 3 poderosas razones.

Necesitaba estar más cerca de NG records para poder dormir un poco más por las mañanas.

Quería estar más cerca de los integrantes de la banda

Necesitaba un lugar que quedara cerca de su manager para poder pasar por sus cosas en la mañana si se le hacía tarde y tenía que quedarse en casa de K

-Bien, pues si necesitas ayuda solo dinos.

-Gracias, Suguru

Llegaron a la recepción del edificio y apenas habían puesto un pie fuera del ascensor, Sakano se les acerco.

-Buenas noches, Nakano-san, Fujisaki-kun

-Buenas noches

-Fujisaki-kun, me preguntaba si te gustaría que te llevara a casa, tú sabes, me queda de paso

Fujisaki se sonrojo levemente pero pronto se compuso y respondió que si

-Nos veremos mañana, Hiro

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana, Suguru, Sakano-san

Hiro los vio alejarse platicando sobre Dios sabrá que y sonrió

-Nakano…

Reconoció la voz del rubio de inmediato, sostenía la mano de Michael y tenía la otra guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

-Pues…en realidad me gustaría ir con ustedes pero hoy he traído mi motocicleta y no me gustaría dejarla aquí.

-De acuerdo entonces, nos veremos mañana

Hiro asintió y caminó hasta salir del edificio con su manager y el pequeño en medio de ellos.

-Buenas noches, K, Michael.

-Buenas noches, Hiro. Que descanses

Hiro sonrió al pequeño y subió la mirada para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su manager.

Estaban a escasos 15 cm de distancia pues Hiro se había acercado para revolver las hebras doradas del pequeño.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de K, vio como le sonreía con ternura y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, agradeciendo la oscuridad de la noche.

-Hasta mañana, Hiro

Solo lo llamaba así cuando estaban solos o fuera del edificio de NG y le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en esos pálidos labios

-Adiós

Lo dijo en un hilo de voz y se giró para treparse a su motocicleta. K y Michael lo vieron ponerse el casco, subirse al vehículo, encenderlo y marcharse, se despidieron con una mano

K subió a Michael a su asiento en la parte trasera del coche y lo aseguro a su silla. Mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que se veía Hiro al estar en la motocicleta.

Se dio la vuelta y subió al coche, sonrió burlándose de si mismo al estar teniendo esos pensamientos por un chico que podría ser el hermano mayor de Michael.

Puso el motor en marcha y encendió la radio.

_Ahh, crush, ahhh___

_I see ya blowin' me a kiss__  
__It doesn't take a scientist__  
__To understand what's going on baby_

Salió del estacionamiento de NG records y subió el volumen solo un poco pues Michael estaba por caer dormido.

_If you see something in my eye__  
__Let's not over analyze__  
__Don't go too deep with it baby_

Tuvo ganas de echarse a reír en ese mismo instante pero las contuvo y solo ensancho la sonrisa.

_So let it be what it'll be__  
__Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me__  
__Here's what I'll do__  
__I'll play loose__  
__Not like we have a date with destiny_

Comenzó a tararear el estribillo mientras por el retrovisor veía a Michael cabecear.

_It's just a little crush (crush)__  
__Not like I faint every time we touch__  
__It's just some little thing (crush)__  
__Not like everything I do depends on you__  
__Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

Un par de calles más y llegarían a casa, probablemente Michael no querría cenar así que ese día se acostarían temprano, que alivio que hubiese pasado la tarde jugando con el pelirrojo.

_t's raising my adrenaline__  
__You're banging on a heart of tin__  
__Please don't make too much of it baby__  
__Say the word "forevermore"__  
__That's not what I'm looking for__  
__All I can commit to is "maybe"_

El divorcio ya no era tan reciente, pero no se sentía capaz de iniciar otra relación. Además siendo sinceros, ¿quien que querría a un casi cuarentón, divorciado, con un hijo y amante de las armas?

_So let it be what it'll be__  
__Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me__  
__Here's what I'll do__  
__I'll pay loose__  
__Not like we have a date with destiny_

Llego a su departamento y vio que Michael había caído dormido. Sonrió y se recargó en su asiento sin apagar el coche aún. Su mente voló a su guitarrista de roja cabellera, el se veía bastante cómodo con el niño, se había pasado 24/7 algunos meses con ellos y tanto su hijo como el mismo habían desarrollado un cariño muy especial por Hiro.

_It's just a little crush (crush)__  
__Not like I faint every time we touch__  
__It's just some little thing (crush)__  
__Not like everything I do depends on you__  
__Sha-la-la-la, Sha-la-la-la_

Cerró los ojos y sonriendo negó con la cabeza. "¿En que piensas, Claude _K _Winchester? Tiene 20"

_Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)__  
__White picket fences in your eyes__  
__A vision of you and me_

Recordó el incidente de la tarde, cuando había quedado a escasos centímetros de ese dulce rostro y casi pudo saborear sus labios, no sabía si era su paranoia pero casi juraría que Hiro también había querido besarle. Si tan solo hubiesen estado solos….quizás lo habría hecho."¿En verdad, K? ¿Y luego que?...Y luego…"

_It's just a little crush (crush)__  
__Not like I faint every time we touch__  
__It's just some little thing (crush)__  
__Not like everything I__  
__Everything I do depends on you__  
__Sha-la-la-la_

Apagó el coche y sacó a su pequeño del coche, subió por el ascensor y entro al departamento. Aseo a Michael, se pusieron la pijama y se metieron a la cama. Ni bien Michael toco la almohada estaba en el mundo de los sueños. K besó su frente y se fue a su recamara. Apagó la luz, se cubrió con las cobijas y suspiro

-_I might be falling for you…_

Y se quedo dormido con una sonrisa en la cara

_Ahhhh hey yeah yeah yeah__  
__Sha-la-la-la__  
__Ohhh Oh Babe__  
__Not like everything I do depends on you__  
__Ahhhh hey yeah yeah yeah_


	3. Anti nostalgic

Y estoy de vuelta, de verdad me hace muy feliz estar aquí con un capitulo nievo que espero les guste, por si lo notaron le cambie la clasificación a la historia porque esos dos van a tener algo de acción y prefiero evitar problemas jeje.

Deséenme suerte y disfruten el capitulo.

Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, mucho menos la canción, yo solo los tomo prestados para poder dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación; sin ánimo de ofender a alguien ni de obtener beneficios económicos

Capitulo 3

Un suave gemido abandono sus labios, sintió de repente como ese gemido se ahogaba en los labios de alguien más y que esa persona sonreía al escucharlo.

Se sintió súbitamente sobresaltado pues no recordaba como había terminado en esa situación, entreabrió los ojos y vio otro par cerrado y un rostro enmarcado por mechones dorados.

Las manos contrarias recorrieron su espalda suavemente y se posaron una alrededor de su cintura y otra a la mitad de su espalda haciéndole cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Instintivamente movió sus manos hacia la nuca de la otra persona y enredo sus dedos en la larga cabellera que encontró.

La mano alrededor de su cintura se deslizo por debajo de su camiseta acariciando con la punta de los dedos su vientre.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y una oleada de placer se desato en su vientre y fue a morir a su nuca provocándole un delicioso escalofrío y arrancándole un nuevo gemido.

La otra persona se separo de él y lo despojo de su camiseta, lo hizo rápidamente, con urgencia y volvió a capturar sus labios. No pudo distinguir mas detalles de su rostro y aunque la curiosidad estaba haciendo mella en él, el placer de sentir la piel del otro y las caricias en su ahora desnudo torso eran más importantes.

Su compañero abandono sus labios para darle atención a su cuello, de primer momento dio un leve brinco pues no esperaba ese movimiento pero luego suspiro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole mayor campo de acción al rubio.

Beso su oreja y mordisqueo su lóbulo, beso y lamio si cuello llegando hasta su clavícula. El pelirrojo no podía evitar los gemidos de placer y sonrió cuando sintió la sonrisa de su amante contra la piel de su cuello.

Las fuertes manos le tomaron de la cintura y lo recostaron sobre...algo.

¿Era una mesa? ¿Había estado allí antes?

Iba a ponerse a pensar en eso cuando la boca del otro comenzó a viajar hacia el sur de su anatomía dejando un sendero de besos y saliva y arrancando nuevos gemidos del guitarrista. Cuando llego a su ombligo se arqueo y tuvo que ahogar un grito.

-Oh, Hiroshi...- espera, el conocía esa voz -eres un poco escandaloso, aunque no me molesta mucho en realidad

Lo que vio frente a sus ojos era seguramente la imagen más sexy de toda su vida.

Tenía a su manager con el torso descubierto, la cabellera suelta, sin cinturón y con el pantalón a punto de caer de su cintura, mirándolo con una picara sonrisa y los ojos inundados de deseo.

Trago saliva, y pronuncio su nombre en un hilo de voz todavía agitado por las caricias anteriores.

-Shh..._Let me take you to heaven_- ni bien lo había dicho se recostó sobre el volviéndolo a besar con pasión.

La cabeza de Hiro daba vueltas, quería saber como habían terminado así pero todas sus preguntas se ahogaron en su garganta cuando sintió la mano de su manager deslizándose entre el cierre de pantalón y acariciando por encima de su bóxer su miembro.

Hiro se sentó en su cama abriendo los ojos enormemente, aunque aun desubicado escuchaba el sonido del despertador al fondo sabiendo que eso era lo que le había hecho prácticamente saltar de su piel.

Se giro y apago el aparato, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho y un ligero problema entre las piernas.

Puso su mano sobre su corazón para intentar calmarse y luego se recostó sobre su espalda.

"¡Diablos! Fue tan...real..."

-_Good morning, people_!

-¡Buen día, K!

-Shindo, hoy estas de buen humor

-Así es, ¡Yuki me llevara en una cita este viernes!

-Eso me alegra, ¿y Hiroshi?

-No ha llegado, Mr. K

-Raro...

En eso un agitado pelirrojo abrió de golpe la puerta del estudio

-¡Buenos días, perdón por la tardanza!

Venia corriendo y no le dio tiempo de detenerse al entrar así que termino estrellándose con su manager. De suerte los reflejos del rubio eran bastante buenos y logro sostenerse de una silla cercana a ellos evitando así que ambos cayesen aparatosamente.

-Buen día

Hiro alzo la cabeza un poco pues su manager era más alto que el, cuando lo miro no pudo evitar recordar su sueño y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-L-lo siento, K. Jejeje tuve algunos problemas pero ya estoy aquí jejeje

Sonreía nerviosamente y con una mano se sostenía la nuca.

K lo miro sin entender la rara actitud del pelirrojo.

-Muy bien...- todos prestaron atención al manager- hice mis llamadas y hoy al medio día espero tener aquí a mi experto en voces. A menos que los aeropuertos digan lo contrario, en cuyo caso tendré que ir a hacerlos recapacitar- acaricio su magnum

-Mientras tanto quiero que trabajen en el material para su nuevo disco.

-Tenemos pensado volver a sacar la de Spicy Marmalade, esa nos gusta bastante- el tecladista decía eso mientras conectaba su instrumento.

-Eso me gusta, aun tienen 10 canciones más que planear

-Queremos incluir la canción que Hiro escribió- Shuichi conectaba micrófonos

-¿Hiro escribió una canción?

-Aunque parezca muy extraño así fue, pero aun hay que hacerle algunos arreglos y no tiene nombre todavía.

-Bien, entonces 9 canciones más

-Queremos hacer un cover, pero no sabemos cual

-Mmm...En eso nos puede ayudar mi experto. Faltan 8

-Estamos trabajando en una canción nueva...

-Bien, hagan eso. Terminen esa canción y pensemos en otras.

-Ok...-

El manager salió del estudio y los 3 se sentaron en la cómoda alfombra para ponerse a trabajar.

-¿Como va tu canción, Hiro?

-Yo siento que en realidad no le falta tanto, de hecho empiezo a creer que solo le estoy dando vueltas de más. Lo que no tiene es nombre.

-Podrías cantarla para nosotros, quizás entre 3 algo se nos ocurra.

Hiro asintió pues la idea le pareció lo suficientemente lógica, tomo su guitarra acústica, la afino un poco, tocos unos cuantos acordes para calentar y al fin comenzó con una melodía suave y tranquila

_Toumei ga yozora somete_

_hitori aruku itsumo no kaerimichi _

_Kuchizusamu konna kimochi_

_nemuru kimi ni todoketai na OH... UM... _

_Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru_

_tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni..._

_dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru_

_toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru_

_Toozakaru kumo ni nosete_

_boku no kimochi tachidomaru kaerimichi _

_Kimi wa mou yume no tsuzuki_

_todoku hazu mo nai koto da to wakatteiru_

_Namida ga koboreteru egao ga chotto hoshikunaru_

_kimi no soba ni ireru dake de boku wa..._

_Dareka ga toikakeru rikutsu ga motto hoshikunaru_

_kieru kage ni mabushisugita hibi wo utsushiteru _

_Nanika ni obieteru jibun ga chotto iya ni naru_

_tsugeru omoi torinokoshita hibi ni..._

_dokoka ni wasureteru kokoro ga chotto itakunaru_

_toki wo tsunagu hoshi no yoru ni kimi wo sagashiteru_

-¿Qué te parece?

La voz del rubio los hizo voltear a la puerta pues no lo esperaban tan pronto de regreso. Lo vieron en la puerta con otro hombre aparentemente de su misma edad, igual de alto, igual de rubio pero con el cabello corto.

-Me parece que es una voz muy limpia, un poco de afinación y entrenamiento nos mostrara todo lo que puede hacer.

Hiro dejo de lado la guitarra y encaro a su manager y al extraño.

-Chicos, les presento a mi buen amigo Lee, John Lee...

-John está bien, mi vuelo se adelanto, no sé qué les habrá dicho este loco pero me trajeron aquí en tiempo record

Los 3 músicos sonrieron

-Yo soy Shindo, Shuichi Shindo. Puedes llamarme Shu, es mas rápido. Hasta ahora la única voz del grupo, se tocar el bajo e improviso con instrumentos raros pero ya veremos que mas puedo hacer jeje

-Eso es una muy buena idea. Un gusto conocerte

El pelirosa le regalo una sonrisa made in Shuichi

-Yo soy Fujisaki, Suguru Fujisaki, Suguru me va perfecto- sonrió- me encargo del sintetizador y todos los arreglos pertinentes, toco piano, chelo y un poco de batería. En teoría, no canto.

-Bien, Suguru, ya lo veremos.

-Nakano, Hiroshi Nakano; todos me llaman Hiro...

-El famoso Hiro

-¿Soy famoso?

-Algo así

Podría ser solo su imaginación pero, ¿eso era un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su manager?

-Yo soy guitarrista, también toco el bajo, la batería, un poco de violín y tengo conocimientos muy básicos de instrumentos de viento. También se dice que tengo voz, pero eso tú lo juzgaras.

-Jejeje tienes razón, esa es mi área de experiencia. Como Claude les dijo, mi nombre es John y me especializo en las voces y el piano. Hasta ayer estaba viviendo en Londres. Les hare una revisión para ver con que estamos trabajando y cómo podemos sacarle el mayor provecho. ¿Está bien?

-¡Fabuloso!

-¡Bien!

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Amo el entusiasmo de tus chicos!

K sonrió con ternura paternal.

Hablando de ello...

-¿K...?

-¿Dime?

-¿Donde está Michael?

- Con Ryuchi, jugando con Kumagoro

-Oh...pensé que nunca lo soltaba

-Bueno tú sabes, yo tengo mis métodos de persuasión

Le guiño un ojo coquetamente

Hiro sonrió y agacho la cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas.

-¿Con quién vas a empezar?

-¿Está bien si tomo ese estudio?

-El que quieras

-Comenzare con tu vocalista, seguro podemos hacer maravillas con su voz

Shuichi fue tras el americano y cerraron el cuarto.

-¿Les molesta si voy por agua?

-No, adelante.

Suguru sonrió a su manager y salió del estudio dejando al rubio y al pelirrojo totalmente solos.

Su cercanía se hizo tan notoria que el pelirrojo trago saliva y el rubio le puso el seguro a su arma y la enfundo.

Hiro se sentó en el escritorio y balanceo sus piernas, el manager no se atrevía a acercarse a él y se quedo parado en medio de la habitación completamente tenso y sin saber qué hacer.

Miraban a todos lados evitando la mirada del otro. Varias veces abrieron la boca pero nada sucedió.

-¿Donde se quedara John?

-Aun no lo hemos decidido

Hiro asintió y se concentro en sus pies que se balanceaban.

K, impulsivo como era, atravesó la habitación en dos pasos hasta quedar frente a Hiro. El guitarrista dio un saltito por la impresión y se vio forzado a enfrentar los orbes azules de su manager, el rubio le tomo la cara con ambas manos y le sonrió sensualmente.

-Hiro...

Su nombre sonaba fabuloso de esa manera

-_You are so damn cute!_

_-K..._

Suspiro el nombre de su manager a escasos centímetros de su boca con los ojos entrecerrados, las manos aferrándose fuertemente al escritorio para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, el corazón latiendo a mil y un millón de mariposas haciendo revolución en su estomago.

K acaricio su rostro con los pulgares mandando una corriente eléctrica por la espina del pelirrojo y haciéndolo suspirar.

Sin esperárselo, sentir el cálido aliento del guitarrista le provoco piel de gallina y sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces cerro la tortuosa distancia que los separaba y lo beso con desesperación.

"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios..."

Hacía mucho que el rubio no besaba a nadie y hacia bastante tiempo que deseaba besar a ese delicioso pelirrojo que ahora tenía entre los brazos.

Hiro abrió las piernas y K se acomodo entre ellas, el pelirrojo se aferro a la camisa del americano y el beso se volvió mas intenso, profundo y húmedo.

K bajo sus manos del rostro del músico a sus hombros, su mente estaba nublada y en lo único que podía pensar era en el beso.

Hiro tenía una mezcla de emociones que hasta cierto punto le mantenía un poco más consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando sintió la lengua de su manager acariciando sus labios y su propia lengua deseo que nunca lo abandonara.

K estaba muy decidido a tender a Hiro sobre el escritorio y seguir explorando su cuerpo cuando su celular sonó cera de la pierna de Hiro.

El sonido les hizo separarse y aun jadeantes volvieron a la realidad.

K tomo el celular

-_Winchwster...yes...no, what can I do for you?...yes...I see...mmm..._

Hiro le miro hablar con el ceño fruncido.

Coloco sus manos detrás de él para poner algo de distancia y recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo formaba un triangulo y se dio cuenta que el rubio seguía entre sus piernas, se sonrojo.

-_Well, I'll let him know. Talk to you tomorrow. Bye_

Colgó y miro al pelirrojo, se dio cuenta de comprometedora posición en que se encontraban y a pesar que el también se sonrojo, sonrió autosuficiente y complacido.

-Era mi ex...

-Mmm...¿Qué dijo?

-Quería hablar con Michael acerca de unas cajas que le enviara, la llamaremos mañana.

-Ya veo

Hiro subió la mirada para encarar a su manager y K pensó que le reclamaría algo o le exigiría una explicación, lo que se encontró fue una enigmática y coqueta sonrisa.

-¿Voy por agua, quieres algo?

-Yo estoy bien...perfecto...

Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

-Emmm...si me dejas moverme, te lo agradecería.

-Claro...

K se movió de entre las piernas del guitarrista y este se levanto del escritorio.

-Vuelvo enseguida...- se lo dijo sin voltear la cabeza y desapareció en el pasillo.

Usualmente utilizaba las escaleras pero hoy quería un poco de privacidad y se metió en el elevador, se recargo en una de las paredes y suspiro, nada de ese día parecía tener sentido. Aun esperaba despertar en su cama y reírse por su absurda imaginación, pero no sucedió así, llego a la planta baja y al escuchar el sonido del elevador abrió los ojos a la par que se abrían las puertas. Miro a toda la gente llendo y viniendo, la realidad era demasiado tangible para ignorarla, suspiro de nuevo y camino cabizbajo hacia una de las maquinas cerca de la entrada. ¿Y ahora qué?

K le había visto salir y torció una sonrisa, se recargo en el escritorio donde había estado Hiro, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rio suavemente.

¿Y ahora qué?


	4. Celos!

Bueno este se tardo en salir al aire porque no me había dado el tiempo de editarlo, si se me fue algún signo por favor perdónenmelo jejeje, espero disfruten este capi y me tengan algo de paciencia en lo que arreglo el siguiente porque hoy que lo estaba leyendo no tiene mucho sentido; pero ustedes tranquilos, ténganme paciencia y se los compensare.

Disclaimer.

Ninguno de los personajes o las canciones me pertenecen solo dejo fluir mi imaginación esperando entretenerlos un rato.

Capítulo 4

-Tienes una buena voz aquí, vamos a hacer unas pruebas antes de elegir el cover.

-Bien hecho, Shindo, Jhon no es fácil de impresionar.

Shuichi esbozo una enorme y satisfecha sonrisa.

-¿Donde están los otros dos?

-Fueron por agua

Fujisaki entraba por la puerta en ese momento.

-Y Hiro?

-Fue por agua...por qué no continuas con Fujisaki?

-Claro... Suguru?

-Voy tras de ti

K los vio irse, estaba algo nervioso pero no lo demostraría. Desenfundo la magnum que tenia olvidada y jugueteo con ella distraídamente.

-Emmm... ¿K?

-¿Si?

-¿Que quieres que haga ahora?

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Ya mañana tendremos un buen plan de acción para comenzar a trabajar.

-Oook... ¿seguro estas bien?

-Si, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Te ves algo conmocionado.

-Concentrado...solo concentrado.

-Si tú lo dices... ¡nos veremos mañana!

-Llega temprano

Shuichi solo agitó la mano para demostrar que le había escuchado.

K rio de buena gana, toda la energía del pelirosa le provocaba moverse.

Seguía dándole vueltas al beso con el guitarrista, justo ahora le parecía demasiado irreal, ¿porque lo había hecho? Aparte de que, en toda su simplicidad, el pelirrojo era una criatura muy sensual para ser ignorada.

Ojalá pudiera recordar cuándo fue la primera vez que empezó a fijarse en Hiro de un modo diferente.

Sabía que había sido mucho antes del divorcio, sus coqueteos ya existían desde antes que su matrimonio comenzara a irse a pique.

Pero, ¿por qué lo había besado?

¿Sería acaso que llevaba demasiado tiempo deseándolo? ¿Y que planeaba hacer después? Bueno, ¿ahora? Su mente estaba bastante enredada.

-¿K...?

-Ryuichi...

El cantante tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño Michael que ahora estaba dormido.

-Eh pues veras...yo tengo que irme, así que vine a entregarte a Michael-kun

-Suena curioso, solo dile Michael, ¿quieres?

-Seguro, lo recordare a la próxima.

Le entrego al pequeño que solo se revolvió unos segundos entre sus brazos y se acomodo para seguir durmiendo.

-Gracias, Ryu, te debo una.

-Para eso están los amigos, bueno, te veré luego.

K solo asintió y lo vio marcharse.

Acuno a su hijo entre sus brazos y le sonrió con ternura mientras lo mecía suavemente. Al verlo ahí tan indefenso, tan pequeño, una duda le asalto.

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No puedo estar jugando a conquistar a Hiro cuando tengo a Michael, no es justo para ninguno de los 2"

Su semblante se ensombreció de momento, tenía que aceptar la realidad, Hiro tenía la mitad de su edad o casi; ¡podría ser fácilmente el hermano mayor de Michael! Seguro que el guitarrista aun tenia sueños y aspiraciones que quería alcanzar y el no iba a detenerlo. Además, ¿que podía ofrecerle para que se quedara? Todo estaba en su contra, la edad de ambos, la ex-esposa, el niño, la carrera de ambos...

-Thinking of me?

La voz del pelirrojo lo sobresalto...

-Así es, querido...

Hiro se acerco a él, la pregunta había sido con afán de picar a K, nunca había esperado esa respuesta.

-¿Que sucede?

-Pues veras...

-Termine con el segundo, no está nada mal aunque yo no lo pondría de protagonista

-Ni yo me pondría de protagonista, prefiero quedarme tras los teclados

-Ya pensare en algo para ti

Hiro y K sonreían frente a los otros dos, pero por dentro estaban más que confundidos, había muchas cosas que nunca se habían dicho y que ahora les pesaban, había sentimientos no aclarados; es más ni aceptados y eso era lo peor de todo. En su afán de protegerse mutuamente se habían creado barreras que jamás creyeron que tendrían que derribar.

-Así que eres el ultimo, pasa a mi oficina improvisada y déjame escuchar la voz que me hizo atravesar medio continente en 1 día

-Suerte, Hiro

El pelirrojo sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo ante el comentario, nunca hubiese querido ser una molestia, pero era halagador que se expresaran tan bien de él, de su voz...bueno da igual.

-¿K...?

-...-

-¿K?

-...-

-¿Me puedo ir ahora?

-Llega temprano mañana

-S-se-seguro

Y el tecladista puso pies en polvorosa, no porque temiera quedarse a solas con su manager o porque tuviera a alguien esperándolo, pero cualquiera hubiese huido si hubieran sentido el frío glacial que los ojos azules del americano destilaban...eso y la voz de mato-al-primero-que-me-diga-algo que de seguro ya había registrado.

Ni siquiera quería averiguar porque el humor del americano, con el tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que entre menos preguntara menos desenfundaba la pistola.

-Así que, ¿nunca has tenido un entrenamiento de voz formal?

-Pues, uno muy básico...en la escuela...pero como no me gustaba mi voz deje de usarla en lo posible.

-Muy bien, los básicos me bastan...abre la boca, dame un "aaaa" normal

Hiro hizo todo lo que Jhon le pedía...estuvieron jugando con su voz y riendo por unos 15 minutos

-Pues, no me parece que tu voz vaya a cambiar mucho, tienes 20?

-Si, en Agosto 21. Pero pensé que tardaría más ya que comenzó a cambiar tan tarde.

-¿A qué edad comenzaste a cambiar de voz?

-A los 17-18...no estoy muy seguro. Entonces deje de cantar frente a público

-Si quizás tardes un año o dos más, pero no será gran cosa, se engrosara un par de tonos más. Lo que podemos hacer es darte un tono intermedio para que tengas margen de acción si cambia más tu voz. Y esperar un poco más para grabar las canciones del nuevo disco.

-Eso suena posible...

-Vas a tener que trabajar mucho en el control de tu voz, pero creo que lo tendremos controlado. Sobre todo hay que tener cuidado al grabar los discos, en los conciertos los fans te perdonan muchas cosas.

Hiro sonrió, la verdad es que el asunto de su voz le parecía bastante importante pero para el resto del mundo no lo era tanto. Hasta ahora Jhon era el único que parecía comprender cuán importante era para el sentirse seguro de su voz en el escenario.

-Así que...-Jhon comenzó con la conversación mientras guardaba sus cosas - ¿cuánto tiempo llevan en esto de la música?

-Como banda estamos en el año y meses, como año y medio...ya con todos los integrantes

-¿Quien llego primero, su manager o su productor?

-Sakano-san era nuestro manager, luego lo ascendieron a productor y K llego como nuestro manager

-¿Y cómo es trabajar con él?

-Pensé que tú me lo dirías...

-Bueno es un tanto diferente en cada situación...cambia con las necesidades de la banda, pero tiene cosas que me hacen saber en qué etapa se encuentra...

-Pues...al principio creaba mucho pánico...

Jhon soltó una alegre carcajada

-Parece que necesitaban algo de disciplina entonces

-La verdad sí, no teníamos ni 6 meses en la industria y aun no nos llevábamos del todo bien, era muy caótico

-Es curioso, pensé que eran todos grandes amigos

-Bueno Shuichi y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria, aunque tampoco empezamos como amigos jeje. Pero Suguru fue agregado en contra de nuestra voluntad, si queríamos quedarnos el entraba. Así que como te imaginaras la cosa no era sencilla

-Ya veo, entonces K llego a poner orden

-Así fue, al principio fue muy duro y muy drástico, luego nos llevo de gira y la banda se unió, ahora puedes decir que somos todos grandes amigos

-¿Así que ya no dispara a la cabeza?

Esta vez fue el turno de Hiroshi para reír

-Entonces eso si lo hace...no ya solo apunta de vez en cuando y ya nadie entra en pánico cuando lo hace. La verdad es que ha dado mucho por nosotros y la banda no sería lo que es sin el

-Me parece que lo tienen en muy buen concepto a pesar de la obsesión por las armas, las explosiones y esas cosas

-Bueno...después de todo el fue una gran ayuda para salvar la relación de Shu...estuvo con nosotros a pesar de todo...

La mirada del pelirrojo se torno soñadora, el americano sonrió maliciosamente pero se guardo el comentario.

-Por hoy hemos terminado, Claude. ¿Vamos a cenar y te digo lo que podemos hacer?

K solo asintió, su mirada era inexpresiva y tenía el gesto serio, la media hora que habían estado dentro del estudio había sido la más tortuosa de toda su vida, la MAS tortuosa, no había sufrido tanto ni cuando había peleado por la custodia de Michael.

-Uncle Jhon!

-Michael!

Jhon cargo a Michael y comenzó a hablar con él en un rápido y fluido inglés que el pequeño a veces extrañaba.

Hiro miro a su manager con cara de extrañeza y el rubio le devolvió una mirada que no supo descifrar pero que le erizo toda la piel.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-Pero si tienes que ir con Jhon me iré solo.

-Te puedo llevar a casa y después ir con Jhon, aunque quizás también tenga que ir a mi departamento para poner a Michael a dormir.

-Hiro... ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Así Michael no se aburre y después te dejaremos en tu casa

Hiro volteo a ver a K que asintió y el guitarrista acepto.

Jhon, Michael y Hiro salieron delante de él y al verlos interactuar con tal facilidad los celos que lo estaban carcomiendo desde que el otro americano elogiara su voz

_Puede que algún día por estas fechas_

_Recoja mis ilusiones, te diga te quiero,_

_O no merece la pena_

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero llevaba celando a ese condenado pelirrojo desde que lo conocía, primero pensó que era algún tipo de sentimiento paternal pero durante y después del divorcio estuvo seguro que era otra cosa.

_También puede que hay días que yo no quiera_

_Ni mirarle a la cara_

_Pero en cambio hay otros que me lo comería entero_

Habían sido tiempos muy difíciles, pero de algún modo la cercanía del guitarrista le había mantenido cuerdo. Desde que se entero estuvo al pendiente de el aun con sus desaires.

_Pero cuando le miro pregunto qué haría yo sin el_

_Porque él sabe de sobra que pa´ mi es mi príncipe_

El quería seguir diciéndose que eran los mejores amigos, que le estaba profundamente agradecido por cuidar de él y su hijo y por ayudarles a adaptarse. Pero sería mentirse a sí mismo, sabía que había algo más profundo.

_El es el que alegra y endulza mi cara_

_El que aguanta mis malos humores_

_Y, encima de todo, se calla_

_El es, a la vez, tan joven y tan loco_

_Para mí siempre será el primero_

_A pesar de conocer a muchos _

Podía recordarlo en su departamento, despertando a su lado, peleando por tonterías y también cosas serias, podía verlo viviendo con él como si fueran pareja pero sin ninguna declaración formal, ni siquiera contacto físico hasta esa tarde...

_El es, el es, el es..._

_Celos, que me controle los celos,_

_No niego que no los tenga,_

_Pero si los tengo son porque te quiero_

_Yo lo que quiero: ponerte una flor en el pelo_

_Mientras tú la despreciabas._

_Decías que quedaba mejor en el florero_

Había sido en extremo liberador, como destapar una olla de presión de un deseo que llevaba 8 meses cocinándose a fuego lento.

_Pero cuando le miro pregunto qué haría yo sin el_

_Porque él sabe de sobra que pa´ mi es mi príncipe_

Al verlo bromeando con otro, tan tranquilo, tan hermoso como siempre, se dio cuenta que llevaba deseándolo en secreto por demasiado tiempo. Se le había ido metiendo tan sutilmente entre los ojos que ni lo había notado.

_Él es quien que me alegra y endulza mi cara_

_El que aguanta mis malos humores_

_Y, encima de todo, se calla_

_El es, a la vez, tan joven y tan loco_

_Para mí siempre será el primero_

_A pesar de conocer a muchas otras..._

Sonrió de lado ante la ironía de su vida, y por haberse dado cuenta hasta que sintió que se lo arrebataban de las manos... ¿cómo había estado tan dormido?

Pues si Hiro creía que todo había terminado ahí estaba muy equivocado, aun no conocía ESA faceta de Claude K Winchester.

"Tu serás solo mío"


	5. Chapter 5 Thank you for loving me

¡Y estamos de vuelta! ¡Ehhh qué emoción! Pues estaba medio dormida la musa pero poco a poco fue saliendo este capi que me gusto mucho, la canción me atrapó en cuanto la escuche y eso fue lo que concretó el capi. Puede que este medio confuso pero a mí me gusto mucho, ya vamos a meterlos en problemas muy pronto y espero que disfruten y me dejen un review porque eso inspira a mi cabecita loca para seguir escribiendo.

Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ¡ya quisiera!

Tampoco las canciones son mías, todo lo tomo prestado y le pongo un poco de mi cosecha para continuar con esta historia que espero les siga gustando.

Cap. 5 Thank you for loving me

Su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente adormilado, no recordaba donde estaba o como había llegado ahí, los párpados le pesaban muchísimo así que tampoco intentaba abrirlos. Era extrañamente cómodo y perturbador estar así.

Un dulce aroma le invadía los sentidos y no lograba descifrarlo, tampoco es que lo estuviera intentando mucho.

Sintió un cálido peso sobre su pecho e intento abrir los ojos, cuando lo logro vio una pequeña y dorada cabecita y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza.

Habían salido a cenar, habían estado discutiendo acerca de la banda y las horas habían pasado, Michael comenzaba a cabecear y Hiro lo llevo al coche para que pudiese dormir, al parecer él también se había quedado dormido. Al darse cuenta de la posición en que se encontraba supo que tendría un buen dolor de espalda; escucho las voces de ambos americanos acercarse al coche aunque, tan dormido como estaba, no lograba entender lo que decían.

K lo miro curioso y él le devolvió la mirada adormilada que no lo abandonaba aun logrando una sonrisa llena de ternura de parte del manager.

Los dos hombres subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha...

Al llegar al departamento del rubio, K bajo la maleta de Jhon mientras le daba tiempo a Hiro de desperezarse y maniobrar con Michael.

-Te puedes quedar en mi cuarto de huéspedes, acostare a Michael y llevare a Hiro a su casa. ¿Necesitas algo?

-Nope. Te veré en la mañana, descansa Hiro

-Igual, nos veremos mañana- reprimió un bostezo y se quedo solo en la sala

Se fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua para evitar quedarse dormido ahí mismo.

-Te llevare a casa

Hiro prácticamente salto fuera de su piel y casi se ahoga con el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡Dios! ¡No hagas eso! Puedo morir si lo haces muy a menudo

K sonrió maliciosamente y le planto un beso en los labios, acto seguido camino fuera del apartamento siendo seguido por Hiro una vez que este salió de su sorpresa.

En el coche, se ajustaron los cinturones y K encendió la radio. El trayecto hasta casa de Hiro solo duraba 10 minutos en su automóvil, 10 minutos que pasaron con solo el sonido de la radio.

-Henos aquí...te veré mañana

Hiro asintió pero no articulo palabra alguna, se desabrocho el cinturón y salió del auto murmurando por lo bajo algo que sonó a "buenas noches"

Estaba bastante turbado por el beso en el apartamento de su manager.

Apenas había alcanzado la puerta de su propio departamento cuando sintió que le tomaban de la muñeca y lo giraban bruscamente, antes de que pudiera quejarse sintió los suaves labios de K contra los propios y primero abrió muy grande los ojos para después abandonarse a la caricia por completo.

A K le había tomado media fracción de segundo salir de su automóvil, azotar la puerta y atravesar la distancia que le separaba de Hiro a grandes zancadas, actuó en puro impulso y al sentir el delgado cuerpo del guitarrista entre sus brazos nada mas le importo.

El beso que comenzó tierno se transformó en hambriento y lleno de deseo, las húmedas lenguas se esforzaban por explorar todo el territorio a su alcance, las manos de K se deslizaron bajo la chamarra de cuero del guitarrista atrayéndolo más hacia sí y acariciándole la espalda de forma sugerente. El guitarrista entrelazo sus manos atrás de la nuca del rubio profundizando de este modo el beso y sin poder evitarlo suspiro sensualmente en su boca.

"Oh Dios! Como siga así perderé la cabeza"

K rompió el beso que los dejo a ambos sonrojados y jadeantes, deseosos de mas.

Hiro lo miraba confundido, pero no se atrevía a romper el contacto.

-De ningún modo estoy jugando contigo...tampoco estoy seguro de que está pasando, pero debo decir que llevo deseándolo por mucho tiempo.

Hiro se sonrojo, turbado ante la honestidad de su manager, las manos en su espalda, esos profundos ojos azules que lo veían con tal intensidad que sentía que veían su alma, esa sonrisa seductora que le robaba el aliento...se había quedado sin palabras...desenredo los dedos y deslizó las manos por los hombros y hasta el pecho del rubio.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada y de momento no te puedo ofrecer mucho, quiero ver qué es esto que siento por ti. ¿Me dejarías?

Hiro le sonrió provocativamente, eso es algo que en nada le molestaba, aunque tenía muchísimo miedo de salir lastimado no se perdería esta oportunidad por nada del mundo.

K tomo eso como un sí y le beso por última vez, lento, profundo, con calma. Lo dejo temblando y jadeando por un poco más, le susurro a milímetros de sus labios

-Descansa, Nakano.

Hiro le vio marcharse y después de varios minutos entro a su casa, corrió al baño y se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada, ¡ese condenado rubio sí que sabía cómo besar!

Al día siguiente Hiro llego temprano, conectó su guitarra eléctrica y la afino junto con la acústica. Comenzó a tocar acordes al azar y luego una canción que le gustaba, se dejo llevar por la melodía y cantaba al compás de la música.

_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me _

_SOS _

_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me _

_SOS _

_When you're gone (when you're gone)_

_How can I even try to go on _

_When you're gone (when you're gone)_

_Though I try how can I carry on _

_-_Me gusta tu iniciativa, Nakano

Hiro dio un brinquito por la impresión y la voz le falló en la última palabra, se estaba sintiendo particularmente vulnerable ese día. Se paro y puso la silla que antes ocupaba entre su interlocutor y el.

-Jhon...me asustaste

-¿Estás bien? - le puso una mano en la frente - No pareces tu mismo el día de hoy

-No, estoy bien...- le sonrió con un gesto que no toco sus ojos- solo...creo que no dormí muy bien

-Claro, finjamos que te creo

Hiro sonrió, ambos americanos parecían tener el mismo don de leer a las personas; o el se estaba volviendo más transparente.

-¿Viniste solo?

-No, Claude y Michael se quedaron hablando con Seguichi en el lobby.

-Es extraño escucharte llamarlo por su nombre de pila...

-Lo sé, pero alguien debe usarlo aparte de Judith

-¡Hiroo!

El aludido se giro y recibió al pequeño abrazándolo con mucho cariño y alzándolo en vilo.

Jhon los miro sonriendo complacido, era obvio que Hiro le quería realmente. Recordaba los e-mails de K mientras pasaba el divorcio.

"Honestamente no sé cómo hay gente que se atreve a pasar 2 o 3 veces por esta situación, es estúpido, frustrante y triste, no tengo ganas de hacer nada y honestamente de no ser por Hiroshi no me levantaría para ir a trabajar.

Te conté de Hiro, ¿cierto? Es el guitarrista de la banda, tiene unos 20 años y es la voz de la razón entre tanto loco."

Jhon sonrió al recordar como el tono de las intervenciones de Hiroshi habían ido cambiando de 'el guitarrista de la banda' a 'Hiro'. Lo miro con Michael y se dio cuenta que el cariño que sentían mutuamente era genuino.

"Hoy no fui a trabajar, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, me siento realmente mal. Hiro estuvo aquí toda la semana, estoy casi seguro que velaba mi sueño pues se ve realmente cansado; ayer le dije cosas horribles, prácticamente lo saque de mi departamento y estoy seguro que de no tener el carácter como lo tiene se hubiera puesto a llorar.

Lo extraño, en verdad se preocupa por mi y es agradable tenerlo en casa pero me temo que he alejado una vez más a alguien que quiero genuinamente"

Sin embargo Hiro volvió esa y en cada ocasión que Claude había tenido un arranque, seguro había sido difícil y aun así seguía en buenos términos con ese loco.

Cuando había recibido la llamada de Claude había botado lo que estaba haciendo no para escuchar 'la voz' sino para ver que tan seguro era dejar a un recién divorciado Claude con un hijo alrededor de un veinteañero que se había ido ganando su confianza sin que se diera cuenta.

Por los mails podía deducir que empezaba a tener sentimientos por el pelirrojo, pero seguramente no se había dado cuenta, Claude era bastante lento.

Cuando lo veía tan transparente estaba más tranquilo pero también comenzaba a temer ahora por el guitarrista, no quería que saliera lastimado por la incompetencia emocional de su mejor amigo.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola, Shindo. Siempre eres tan...

-¿Escandaloso? Si, a menos que pelee con su novio, entonces es bastante gris

-Eres malo, Hirooo

-Bueno yo no iba a usar escandaloso pero creo que sirve

Shuichi hizo un puchero y luego vio a Michael que sonreía divertido.

-¡Hola, peque! ¿Quieres un dulce? Hoy tengo muchos dulces, pase a comprarlos antes de venir aquí por eso llegue tarde, pero no le digas a tu padre.

-De acuerdo, no le diré nada- Michael tomo un dulce que le ofrecía el cantante

-¿Me ayudas a conectar el micro?

-¡Sii!

"Gracias al cielo sus abogados están conmigo sino no podría ni acercarme a Michael, ahora más que obtener la custodia me preocupa si mi hijo será capaz de adaptarse a Japón. Ya conoce a Hiro y poco a poco le ha ido enseñando el idioma pero aun me da algo de miedo traerlo y que prefiera regresar con su madre"

Pero no había sucedido, Michael hizo buena mancuerna con Hiro y prácticamente era como tener un hermano mayor... ¿o una madre?

-Buen día, gente.

-¡Holaaa, Suguruuu!

-Te lo digo, la palabra es escandaloso

Shuichi volvió a hacer un puchero.

-Bien ya que están aquí les diré que es lo que he pensado para ustedes, ¿por qué no se sientan un momento?

-¿Estamos en problemas?

Jhon soltó una alegre carcajada que aligero la tensión.

-Claro que no, solo he de puntualizar algunos recursos que no han querido utilizar

Los 3 lo miraron desconcertados

-Creo que están conscientes de que tienen a un miembro de la pareja más polémica en la banda

Los 3 asintieron y Suguru frunció el entrecejo adivinando en parte para donde se dirigía el rubio.

-No hay necesidad de poner esa cara, Suguru, lo que estoy diciendo es que deberíamos explotar la sexualidad de la banda...

Silencio sepulcral, sonrojo de parte de Shuichi, cara de indignación por parte de Suguru, risa nerviosa de parte de Hiro, entrada triunfal de K, sonrojo violento de Hiro, sonrisa triunfal de ambos rubios.

-Así que se los dijiste...

-Pero ni siquiera me han dado tiempo de explicarlo

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Deberíamos salir basándonos entre nosotros o algo así?

-No pequeño, no es lo que quería decir.

-No entiendo tu punto, ¿qué deberíamos hacer entonces?

Shuichi seguía ofuscado, Suguru tenía aun el ceño fruncido pues no le gustaban ese tipo de estrategias publicitarias y Hiro procuraba mantener la vista fija en Jhon para no sonrojarse al ver a K.

-No digo que tengan que estarse toqueteando o besuqueando, al señor Eiri le puede dar algo como se entere que yo hago esas sugerencias.

Shuichi rio nervioso

-Lo que les digo es que, bien o mal, el publico los acepto y les dio una oportunidad por esa relación. No me parece una gran idea meternos en grandes escándalos ni empezar con polémicas muestras de afecto entre ustedes. Digo su sexualidad es muy asunto de ustedes.

Lo que quiero es que le demos al publico un poco de lo que quieren ver, algo de sensualidad, jugar con las tomas, que se entreguen por completo al tocar en el escenario, que jueguen un poco con el papel...

Suguru parecía mas convencido ahora y Hiro y Shuichi sonreían abiertamente, ya habían utilizado ese juego antes.

-Yo creo que tienen un gran potencial con eso, con eso y haciendo algunos cambios en cuanto lo musical.

Pero siendo sinceros tienen todos los atributos necesarios, son atractivos, se saben mover en el escenario y la gente los adora.

A Shuichi lo idolatran por su relación con Eiri, Suguru es adorado por la cara de inocencia y misterio que tiene y Hiro...bueno, Hiro irradia sensualidad en el escenario y cautiva a cualquiera.

Shuichi le dedico una bella sonrisa al americano, Suguru adquirió un coqueto tono rosado en las mejillas y sonrió agradecido por el cumplido, en cuanto a Hiro; estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello y reía nerviosamente. Nunca había considerado que 'irradiara sensualidad'.

K sonreía pero tenía la sonrisa forzada, escuchar el halago hacia el guitarrista le puso un nudo en el estomago; él era el único que podía hacerlo sonrojar de ese modo, ¡el único!

-En cuanto a lo musical...o metemos mas músicos o empiezan a meterse con mas instrumentos para darle variedad a los sonidos.

No me malinterpreten, me gustan sus canciones; pero se me antoja más movimiento, mas variedad, no recargar tanto el sintetizador.

-Eso suena a algo que podemos intentar- Suguru se veía más emocionado que lo que nunca había estado frente a ellos- he querido probar algo así pero bueno, no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

-Precisamente ahí es donde entro yo...juguemos con lo que tenemos y veamos que obtenemos. ¿Qué me dicen?

-¡Siii! ¡Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo! ¡Tu dinos que hacer y lo haremos!

Guitarrista y tecladista asintieron ante la efusividad del cantante, no serian tan expresivos como el pero la idea parecía genial.

K sonreía orgulloso y complacido, ahora lo que habían planeado eran varias firmas de autógrafos para sacar la nueva imagen de la banda.

Trabajarían con ellos por aproximadamente un mes para que se soltaran, trabajarían con los nuevos instrumentos y las voces, después un par de conciertos menores, y el nuevo disco. Al final del año esa banda sonaría hasta en el cereal. Un paso a la vez.

-Bien, me alegra saber que están de acuerdo, ahora olvidemos un poco el disco por ahora. Lo primero que haremos será trabajar con sus voces, vayan por agua porque la necesitaran, los veré de regreso aquí en media hora para entrenamiento vocal.

Suguru salió tranquilamente a hacer exactamente lo que le habían dicho, Shuichi estaba brincoteando de aquí para allá y cuando Jhon bajo el lo siguió.

Cuando K los vio desaparecer llamo con un dedo a Hiro y quedaron frente a frente en el marco de la puerta, manteniendo un ojo en Michael que jugaba por todo el estudio.

-Estoy considerando meterlo a un kinder. Podría hacer amigos y me daría cierta libertad para moverme en las mañanas.

-Es una buena idea, cuando no puedas ir por el yo puedo escaparme y traerlo conmigo.

K le sonrió agradecido, Hiro lo entendía de un modo en que pocas personas lo hacían; Jhon, Seguichi y en algún momento Judith también lo había hecho.

Pero el pelirrojo tenía algo que lo centraba aun cuando nada pareciera tener sentido, era a la vez decidido y flexible, impulsivo pero precavido, sincero pero con tacto, tierno pero firme, jamás hubiera imaginado tener una relación tan profunda con alguien que básicamente tenia la mitad de su edad; claro que tampoco imaginaba que su ahora ex-esposa lo engañaría de tal forma.

-¿Y ya tienes alguna idea de a qué escuela te gustaría llevarlo?

-Busque colegios cercanos al estudio, encontré un par y quiero que me acompañes mañana...es porque si vas a ir a traerlo algunas veces deben conocerte...si tienes tiempo claro esta...

K no supo porque de pronto tenía que justificar sus acciones con el chico, se sonrojo levemente y no fue el único pues las pálidas mejillas del pelirrojo también se tornaron rosadas mientras asentía.

El silencio bajo sobre ellos, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, K recordó cuantas veces el guitarrista estuvo a su lado cuando no era fácil estar con el...

FLASHBACK

-¿K?

El departamento era un desastre, ropa tirada por todos lados, restos de lo que probablemente eran vasos o floreros, parecía que el manager no soportaba del todo bien la frustración. Platos sucios, media luz en todas las habitación, bolsas de papas y otras cosas alrededor del sillón y sentado frente a la televisión, con un bote de helado de chocolate estaba K pasando los canales sin interesarse por ninguno.

-K...

El rubio ni se digno a mirarlo, acababa de colgar con la que pronto seria su ex-esposa, había montado en cólera y el departamento había quedado peor de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas.

Hiro lo miro, meneo la cabeza y suspiro con frustración.

Cerró la puerta y se quito la chamarra, la puso en el respaldo de una silla y se dispuso a poner un poco de orden. Bien sabía que no tenia caso hacerle ver al americano que su actitud no era la mejor o intentar animarlo como había intentado ya varias veces; terminaban enojándose y peleando, eran peleas espantosas, se gritaban, jaloneaban e insultaban en dos idiomas...la ultima había sido hacia una semana y por eso Hiro había dejado de venir, no sin antes vaciar el departamento de todo el alcohol que el manager había comprado.

Así que decidido a no hablarle sino lo hacia el primero y se disculpaba miro el desastre frente a él y comenzó por meter luz a la escena, abrió todas las cortinas y ventanas.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios haces?- K cerró los ojos pues la luz le molestaba después de varios días de vivir a media luz.

Hiroshi lo ignoro olímpicamente y comenzó a limpiar un poco el departamento del americano.

K que aun tenía ganas de pelea se incorporo a medias y le vio recogiendo la basura de varios tipos de comida

-Pensé que no ibas a regresar

Lo dijo con toda la intención de que Hiro peleara con él, sonrió cuando vio al guitarrista pelear con el mismo para no contestarle

Hiro siguió con lo suyo levantando ahora la ropa y llevándola a donde tenía la lavadora.

K no quería levantarse, eso significaría que Hiro ganaba.

-¿Sabes? Si vas a decir cosas como las que dijiste entonces al menos mantén tu palabra

El guitarrista suspiro cansinamente, tenso, su carácter se estaba revelando contra su decisión de no decirle ni una palabra al manager, aunque siempre fallaba y K siempre terminaba ganando.

Llevo todos los trastes sucios a la cocina, se acerco a su manager y ante el mudo asombro del rubio le arrebato la cuchara y el bote de helado.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es mío!

K lo vio sonreír desde donde estaba y eso lo hizo enojar, se levanto del sofá y camino hacia el pelirrojo; lo giro con brusquedad y le sujeto de los hombros.

-¡No te necesito aquí conmigo!

Los ojos de Hiro le dijeron lo mucho que esas palabras le habían dolido, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, no quería lastimarlo pero el mismo estaba tan lastimado que sentía esa horrible necesidad de desquitarse con alguien.

Hiro trago saliva para pasar el nudo en su garganta, se zafo del agarre del americano y volvió a lavar los trastes.

-Hiroshi...

-...

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-...

El manager lucia desconcertado, confundido y enojado

-¿Qué?

-...

-¿Que quieres de mi?

-...

-_God damnit!_

K golpeo una mesa cercana en frustración, escucho el flujo de agua detenerse y vio al pelirrojo encararlo con el rostro neutral.

-Lo siento, Hiro

Se lo dijo sin el valor de verlo a la cara por lo cual se perdió la sonrisa aliviada del guitarrista.

-¿Por qué no te bañas mientras yo arreglo un poco? Podemos seguir peleando cuando este lugar y tu cabeza estén en orden.

K no replico nada y se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se tomo su tiempo para asearse.

Se puso unos jeans, una camiseta negra y nada en los pies, se sentó en su sillón suspirando cansinamente y vio su sala y todas sus habitaciones ventiladas, limpias y en orden, Hiro salió del cuarto de lavado y se sentó junto a él, suspiro cansado y K se rio

-Por favor dime que no nos vamos a comunicar a base de suspiros

Hiro lo miro y negó con la cabeza sonriendo

-Estamos preocupados por ti

-Lo se...y lo siento, esto se me está llendo de las manos

El silencio creció y se hizo incomodo, K se giro en el sillón y Hiro le imito quedando así de frente. El pelirrojo estaba herido por tantas peleas con el rubio y este lo sabia; pero le mantuvo una serena sonrisa.

-No me mires así, siento que debería hacer algo y me frustra no saber qué hacer.

-Solo quiero saber qué es lo que yo puedo hacer, siempre que me acerco me alejas. Entiendo que no me necesitas a mi -sus ojos se obscurecieron y desvió la mirada- pero no estoy aquí porque tenga que, sino porque quiero verte bien, todos queremos que vuelvas a ser tu mismo

K lo miro y sonrió enternecido, nunca pensó que después de tantas cosas fuese el pelirrojo el que estaría ahí para querer levantarlo, sintió un nudo en la garganta, paso saliva para intentar serenarse.

-Cuando me case lo hice creyendo ciegamente en 'hasta que la muerte nos separe', jamás imagine que la que se supone que es la compañera de toda mi vida se arrepentiría.

Hiro le miro sereno, nunca se espero una confesión del rubio pero de algún modo sabia que lo necesitaba, necesitaba sacar todo para comenzar a sanar.

-No me engaño, solo dice que ya no soporta que estemos tan lejos; me dio un ultimátum, era la banda o mi matrimonio...

Hiro abrió los ojos sorprendido, nunca pensó que el rubio los prefiriera a ellos.

-...yo le dije que también ella y Michael podrían venir conmigo pero igual que yo ella prefirió su carrera

Hiro coloco tímidamente su mano sobre la del manager y le sonrió conciliador, K le regreso una sonrisa triste; después de 4 meses al fin podía hablar de lo que le estaba haciendo tanto daño y con nada más y nada menos que el precioso pelirrojo que tenia por guitarrista en la banda.

-No es tanto el hecho del divorcio, ella comenzó a culparme de todo y empezamos a pelear; igual que contigo dije cosas que la lastimaron y ella me las regreso. Ya no tengo idea de lo que voy a hacer, no quiero que aleje a mi hijo para siempre de mí pero tampoco quiero dejarlos a ustedes, son la mejor banda que he tenido

Hiro estaba enternecido, al parecer había valido el gusto de estar para el americano aun en los momentos difíciles. K había agachado el rostro ocultando las lágrimas que ahora bajaban libremente por su rostro. Hiro subió su mano y acuno el rostro de su manager alzándolo para que se pudieran ver a los ojos, le sonrió de nuevo y entre sus lágrimas K le sonrió de vuelta

-Yo no quiero perderte, haz hecho demasiado por nosotros y quiero ayudarte. Creo que deberías hacer lo que más te guste, nadie puede detenerte, eres Claude "K" Winchester! Tu ex-esposa puede decir lo que quiera pero tú haces magia con lo que tienes a tu alrededor, tu hijo te adora y si viene a Japón yo te ayudo a cuidarlo, no te puedes dejar vencer por mas difícil que la situación parezca, nosotros te ayudamos.

K miro esos acerados ojos, brillantes por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, sinceros, transparentes. No lo supo entonces pero esos mismos ojos lo iban a seguir para siempre.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Esos ojos nunca lo habían abandonado, los había visto entristecerse cuando partió a EU, alegrarse cuando volvió con Michael, lo vio enojados, frustrados, cansados, esperanzados; esos hermosos ojos habían sido su ancla para no desmoronarse. Aunque habían sido tiempos difíciles se mantuvieron a su lado y se ganaron un lugar en su corazón.

Hiro lo miraba curioso, no sabía que estaba pensando su manager pero la intensidad de la mirada que le dedicaba lo ponía un poco nervioso.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos- el guitarrista lo dijo jugando pero el manager pretendía seguirle el juego así que estiro la mano, Hiro revolvió entre sus bolsillos y coloco la moneda en la mano contraria, al momento K cerró su mano y quedaron unidas.

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por quedarte conmigo- la sonrisa sincera de K coloreo las mejillas del guitarrista.

K dejo ir la mano de Hiro y aunque Hiro quería hacer muchas preguntas no dijo nada, en lugar de eso volteo la cabeza a donde se encontraba Michael y sonrió.

Media hora más tarde todos estaban de vuelta en el estudio, K llego al último y le entrego una botella de agua al pelirrojo. Jhon comenzó a explicar los ejercicios que harían todas las mañanas para calibrar sus voces, pasaron toda la mañana encontrando el tono de cada uno.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, creo que merecen un descanso, no coman nada a temperaturas extremas, todo tibio. Los veré mañana

-Buen ensayo, chicos - K felicito a la banda- Hiro, ¿te puedo hablar un momento?

El pelirrojo se acerco a K

-Sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿te llevarías a Michael?

-Si, ¿a qué hora llegaras?

-A las 8- K se veía bastante avergonzado

Hiro le golpeo suavemente la frente con un dedo

-Te esperaremos con la cena lista

K sonrió y le beso en la frente, enseguida le vio tomar a Michael de la mano y salir del estudio.

Jhon estaba entre divertido y preocupado, a él le venía perfecto que K rehiciera su vida lo que no le parecía justo es que fuera a costa del pelirrojo. Tampoco le parecía que el pelirrojo quisiera explorar con su manager si después lo iba a cambiar por alguien de su edad.

Se acerco al piano mientras veía la estúpida sonrisa de enamorado que lucía su mejor amigo.

Las notas fluyeron de sus dedos antes que las pudiera pensar, comenzó a cantar y K se giro a verlo incrédulo

_It's hard for me to say the things _

_I want to say sometimes _

_There's no one here but you and me _

_And that broken old street light _

El manager conocia a la perfeccion la cancion, era su favorita.

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo bien que la cancion le iba al guitarrista

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

_Thank you for loving me _

Se acerco al piano pero no se atrevía a detener a su amigo, había algo de cierto en esa letra.

_I never knew I had a dream _

_Until that dream was you _

_When I look into your eyes _

_The sky's a different blue _

Los ojos de su mejor amigo se volvieron interrogantes, pero eran respuestas que ni el mismo conocia.

_Cross my heart _

_I wear no disguise _

_If I tried, you'd make believe _

_That you believed my lies _

K estaba entre divertido y aterrorizado ahora que las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma.

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_For parting my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

Queria al guitarrista, eso era seguro, pero amor eran 4 letras bastante duras de digerir. ¿Y que si lo volvían a lastimar? ¿Y que si no era como él pensaba? Y que si el lastimado era Hiro?

_You pick me up when I fall down _

_You ring the bell before they count me out _

_If I was drowning you would part the sea _

_And risk your own life to rescue me _

-Eso me gusta pensar, pero no lo sé de cierto.

¿Qué tan reales serian esos sentimientos latentes? ¿Se atrevería a tomarlos? ¿Qué pasaba por la mente del pelirrojo?

_Lock the doors _

_We'll leave the world outside _

_All I've got to give to you _

_Are these five words when I _

_Thank you for loving me _

_For being my eyes _

_When I couldn't see _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

-¡Basta ya! Ni yo se que está sucediendo, no quiero arruinarlo esta vez

_When I couldn't fly _

_Oh, you gave me wings _

_You parted my lips _

_When I couldn't breathe _

_Thank you for loving me _

K lo miro angustiado.

-No voy a decirte como vivir tu vida, especialmente no tu vida amorosa, quiero que tengas cuidado. El divorcio es muy reciente, tu hijo, la carrera de ambos, la diferencia de edades. No quiero que te lastimen ni que lo lastimes.

-¿No crees que le he estado dando vueltas a lo mismo en mi cabeza?

-La última vez te apresuraste demasiado por el temor de arruinarlo y no funcionó, no lo dejes pasar, te pido y te suplico que pongas las cartas sobre la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero me vuelvo idiota cuando estoy cerca de él. Siento que puedo ser yo mismo cuando estoy con él y no hay presión de ningún tipo, temo que si lo hablo eso cambie y ya no sepamos qué hacer con esto.

-Lo que yo veo es que está interesado en ti. Ningún otro veinteañero te cuidaría a Michael de la forma en que él lo hace y con el gusto que él lo hace.

Francamente pienso que deberías averiguar qué es lo que se traen entre manos y poner en curso lo que sea que tenga que pasar.

K se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro asintiendo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti

Jhon le guiño un ojo y se pusieron a trabajar.

En la casa del rubio manager Hiro estaba preparando ramen para la cena, Michael lo veía removiendo la cacerola con comida. Un recuerdo lo asaltó y tímidamente se acerco a Hiro, jalo su pantalón para obtener su atención y cuando eso sucedió y Hiro estaba a su nivel pregunto con la mirada baja.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Seguro

-¿Tu lo amas?


	6. Que vida la mia

Me alegra estar de regreso con un nuevo capítulo para aquellos que se toman la molestia de seguir mi pequeño bebe, no se imaginan la felicidad que me da leer sus reviews; eso en verdad me motiva muchísimo.

A los que tengan alguna sugerencia de canción déjenmela en un review y si pega con la trama con gusto la pongo con la oportuna dedicatoria, espero sus sugerencias

No los quiero aburrir con mi sentimentalismo así que los dejare con el capi.

Disclaimer

Ninguno de los personajes o de las canciones me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados, y a una musa para poder deleitarlos un poco.

¡Disfruten!

Cap. 6

Había tanto silencio en la habitación que se podía escuchar claramente el tic- tac del reloj de la cocina y el bullir del agua en la estufa. La escena daba ternura, un niño rubio de escasos 6 años con una mirada curiosa y un muchacho pelirrojo acuclillado a la altura del pequeño con una mirada de no entender nada.

Llevaban en silencio 2 minutos, el chiquillo sin impacientarse y el pelirrojo sin entender nada.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Tu lo amas? A mi padre, me refiero- lo dijo sin malicia, curioso de la respuesta

El guitarrista al comprender la pregunta se sonrojo violentamente pero no se atrevió a rehuir la mirada azul que le recordaba otra.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Aunque quería que su voz sonara tranquila, su sonrojo y nerviosismo no ayudaban en mucho.

-Mi mami cocinaba la cena todos los días cuando papá estaba en EU, un día me explico que cuando cocinas para alguien que amas pones todos esos sentimientos en la forma en que preparas la comida por eso tu semblante cambia y el sabor es diferente.

Hiro abrió ligeramente la boca esperando dar alguna respuesta elocuente ante tal razonamiento y lo que salió de su boca fue un tanto diferente a lo que había esperado.

-¿Me veo diferente cuando cocino? -"Bien Hiro", pensó con ironía

Michael rio alegremente ante la cara de sorpresa que puso el muchacho.

-Solo cuando cocinas para el, por eso me preguntaba si lo amabas.

Hiro sonrió nervioso "me estoy enamorando"

-Es complicado

-Claro, eso decían mis padres siempre durante el divorcio. Todo es complicado cuando eres grande, no quiero crecer- el niño se veía realmente abatido.

Hiro endulzo su mirada para con el pequeño, le revolvió juguetonamente el cabello y con la mano lo invitó a acercarse, lo llevo hasta la estufa, arrimó una silla donde se subió el pequeño y quedo de pie, tomo una cucharada del estofado que estaba preparando y le sopló antes de ofrecérsela al pequeño.

-Las cosas no se vuelven más complicadas cuando creces, las personas se vuelven más temerosas eso es lo que pasa. Si te digo un secreto, ¿prometes guardarlo?

El chiquillo rubio asintió mientras saboreaba el guisado. Hiro coloco los utensilios a un lado de la estufa, se saco el delantal que llevaba y apago la estufa. Cargo al pequeño hasta la isla de la cocina donde lo dejo sentado y así podía verlo a los ojos.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de tu padre

-Eso no es un secreto- Hiro quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana ante la respuesta tan sincera, pero lo evito

-No es tan sencillo, ¿sabes? Es…

-…complicado- completo Michael.

Hiro se sintió derrotado, ¿Cómo explicarle a la sencilla mente de un niño de 4 años las complicadas ideas que atravesaban por su mente cuando ni el mismo las entendía?

Se quedo callado y en sus ojos Michael vio una disculpa por no poderse explicar mejor.

-¿Por qué es complicado?

-A ver si te puedo explicar, tu me quieres ¿no?

-¡Claro!

-¿Y sabes que yo te quiero?

-Si

-¿Cómo sabes que te quiero?

-Porque me lo has dicho y porque haces cosas buenas por mi

-Si no te lo dijera y aun así hiciera cosas buenas por ti ¿lo sabrías?

-Supongo que sí, esas cosas las notas, creo

-En eso estoy contigo. Ahora, digamos que antes de conocerme conociste a alguien que te dijo que te quería y hacia cosas buenas por ti, pero al final resulto que te engañaba y se fue. ¿Me creerías si te digo que te quiero?

-No lo haría de inmediato, tendría miedo que me hicieras lo mismo- Michael hizo un puchero

-Ahora imagina que conforme vas creciendo más de una persona te hace eso o algo parecido, para cuando llegas a mi edad o a la edad de tu padre ya no crees con tanta facilidad en lo que te digan aunque sea completamente cierto

-¡Pero eso es horrible! Yo no quiero ser así, Hiro. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

-La gente es muy diferente, hay gente buena que hace cosas buenas, gente mala que hace cosas malas, gente buena que hace cosas malas porque no sabe que mas hacer y gente mala que hace cosas buenas porque así les conviene. Hay gente que no sabe lo que quiere, gente que ignora lo que otros quieren y gente que simplemente pone a todos antes que ellos mismos.

-Tienes razón, la gente es complicada.

-Eres un niño listo y creo que entiendes que en este mundo no todo es blanco o negro, la vida está llena de matices pero conforme vas creciendo te olvidas de buscarlos. De vez en cuando recuperas la lucidez que uno tiene a tu edad y te das cuenta que nada es tan grave pero es difícil querer volverte a subir en la bicicleta cuando te has caído tantas veces.

-Entonces cuando los adultos no se dicen toda la verdad es ¿Por qué tienen miedo?

-Eres la criatura más inteligente que conozco- ambos sonrieron.

-Entonces supongo que puedo guardarte el secreto

-¡Gracias! Ahora pongamos la mesa porque no deben tardar en llegar.

Como lo había predicho, ambos americanos atravesaron la puerta cerca de media hora después de su conversación cuando Hiro y Michael estaban hablando muy divertidos mientras comían algo que olía delicioso.

-Huele delicioso, Hiro.

-Siéntense y les serviré un plato.

K se lavo las manos y avanzo a la mesa para besar a su hijo en la frente antes de sentarse junto a él.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿De qué hablaban?

El pequeño dejo su cuchara de lado y volteo a ver a su padre con una esplendida sonrisa, a sus espaldas John también se lavaba las manos y saludaba a Hiro con una leve inclinación de cabeza que el pelirrojo correspondió.

-Hiro me dijo que vas a llevarme a la escuela, pensamos en que hare cuando este ahí.

K sonrió ante la emoción de su hijo, sintió a su amigo sentarse a su lado y Hiro colocó platos frente a ambos. El olor le llenó los sentidos y de pronto se sintió más cómodo. Dieron gracias y comenzaron a comer.

-Esto está muy bueno- John lo dijo mientras atacaba casi con gula su plato

-Déjame decirte que además de prodigio con la guitarra es muy buen cocinero- K le dedico una velada sonrisa al pelirrojo que se sonrojo y para ocultar su sonrisa se cubrió con el plato

Conversaron un rato, aunque más que conversación lo que tuvieron fue un relato de las experiencias de John en Inglaterra. Michael reía alegremente y sus piernitas que colgaban de la silla se meneaban ante cada carcajada.

-Debo ir a casa, aun debo hacer unos arreglos a mi canción.

-Yo te llevo.

Hiro pasó saliva y sintió sus palmas sudando.

-No es necesario, solo recogeré la mesa y me iré- mientras lo decía comenzó a levantarse.

-Yo recogeré la mesa- John detuvo su mano y le sonrió- deja que Claude te lleve, así podrá regresar a leerle un cuento a Michael.

Hiro le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y asintió, Michael le aventó los bracitos para que lo cargara un momento antes de irse y Hiro accedió. Lo sentó en su regazo y le beso la frente, Michael se había dado cuenta de cuánto le gustaba a Hiro el contacto con las personas y le sacaba todo el provecho posible.

-¿Mañana jugaremos en el estudio?

-Solo si logro terminar con esta canción.

-¿A que jugaremos?

-Lo pensare y mañana te diré.

-Muy bien- sonrió complacido-descansa Hiro

-Tú también, pórtate bien

Se levantó y dejo al pequeño en el suelo, camino a la puerta que K sostenía abierta para él.

-Volveré pronto, prepara tus cosas para mañana.

-De acuerdo, papi. Ve con cuidado

K alcanzó a Hiro al final del pasillo justo cuando el elevador se abría. Dejaron salir a las personas que bajaban en ese piso, les dieron las buenas noches y subieron al elevador. En cuanto se cerraron las puertas K alargo su mano y tomó la de Hiro, este respingó un poco y se sonrojó pero no renegó el contacto.

Envalentonado, K jalo su mano firme pero gentilmente quedando Hiro recargado en su pecho, rodeó su cintura con la otra mano y le plantó un corto beso en los labios. Un escalofrío recorrió al pelirrojo y cerró sus ojos ante el contacto. Efímero, apenas un roce inocente.

Al sonar la campanilla que avisaba que habían llegado a la planta baja se separaron, no bruscamente, con toda delicadeza K soltó la mano del pelirrojo y este giro grácilmente sin perder el contacto de K en su espalda. Lo guío hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta.

"Tranquilo, respira, relájate"

K se subió del otro lado pero no arrancó de inmediato, se giro en su asiento y espero a que Hiro lo imitara.

-¿Qué pasa?

Por toda respuesta el manager se inclino hacia él quedando sus rostros tan cerca que las pestañas rubias le hacían cosquillas cuando parpadeaba.

K rió suavemente, encantado con el suave rubor que cubría las pálidas mejillas de su guitarrista; los acerados ojos del chico lo evitaban y su respiración se estaba acelerando.

-¿Nervioso?

Hiro asintió y sonrió levemente. Cruzó sus ojos con los zafiros de su manager y esto basto para que el corazón de K diera un vuelco y el rubio se abalanzara sobre los delgados labios que tanto ansiaba. Su mano izquierda se fue a la nuca, mientras la derecha se aferraba al asiento para mantenerlo cuerdo, al menos un poco.

El pelirrojo acuno el rostro del americano y siguió el beso dejando caer sus parpados, sintió una vez más la calidez tan ansiada de esa boca traviesa que comenzaba a gustarle tanto.

Fue Claude el que rompió el contacto justo cuando el último hilo de su cordura amenazaba con romperse y abalanzarse sobre el guitarrista. Se alejo apenas lo suficiente para observar ese delicado rostro, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas rosadas, los labios húmedos y brillantes; no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Hiro abrió los ojos y le sonrió de regreso a su manager, el rubio le acaricio una mejilla con el pulgar. Suspiró, no lo pudo evitar, hacía mucho que nadie lo besaba así; hacía mucho que nadie lo besaba. Se había sentido tan bien que casi no quería que terminara.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- suspiró el rubio en los labios de su acompañante

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo fui el que dijo que teníamos que tomarlo con calma, no con esas palabras- aclaró ante la mirada divertida del pelirrojo- pero ahora no se si puedo

Hiro se recargó contra la ventana del auto y miró a K por un tiempo sopesando lo que le iba a decir.

-Creo que deberíamos salir

-Creo que no has estado muy atento a los últimos días.- K torció la sonrisa

Hiro sonrió y meneo la cabeza, se acomodo en su asiento y se le subieron los colores al rostro por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Me refiero a salir…como cuando dos personas tienen una cita…tú sabes, salimos, cenamos, hablamos…nos besamos- desvió la mirada del rubio y no notó que este había sonreído una vez más con ternura pero después s expresión se volvió triste

-No sé si pueda hacer eso.

El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver herido. K se dio cuenta de que no había sido la línea más inteligente.

-Hiro, no puedo hacerle eso a mi hijo, apenas se está recuperando del divorcio, si lo nuestro no funciona ¿Qué se supone que le diga?

-¿Desde ya estás tan seguro que no funcionaria?

-No es a lo que me refería, lo que te digo es que no lo sabemos

-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, te estoy pidiendo una cita normal, como la que tendrías con cualquiera de tus prospectos para conocerlos y saber si funcionaria

-No es lo mismo, te recuerdo que trabajamos juntos, no solo en el mismo edificio sino que yo estoy a cargo de tu carrera profesional ¿Sabes qué tanto se puede mal interpretar eso?

-Solo si le das entrada, ¿No podemos salir porque trabajamos juntos? ¿Por qué somos manager y guitarrista? ¿Por qué la gente va a decir que me metí en tu cama para conseguir beneficios especiales? ¿Por qué ambos somos hombres?

-¡Hiroshi, es complicado!

Hiro suspiro frustrado, ahora entendía a Michael. K también se sentía frustrado, su noche había comenzado bastante bien, al fin habían escuchado progreso al ensamblar las 3 voces, había aceptado ante su amigo de toda la vida que empezaba a tener sentimientos por su guitarrista, había vuelto a casa por una cena deliciosa y había probado el cielo en los labios de Hiro. Y luego este fabuloso balde de realidad. En realidad no era una idea descabellada pero tener a todo el edificio de NG pendiente de su relación no lo entusiasmaba ni un poco.

-¿Aún me llevaras a casa?

-Seguro

Arranco el coche e hicieron el recorrido en un incómodo silencio, Hiro lo miraba cada cierto tiempo pero K nunca se atrevió a regresarle las miradas, no sabía cómo hacerle entender todos los riesgos de que salieran juntos.

Al llegar a su casa, Hiro se desabrocho el cinturón y giro una vez más hacia su manager que tenía el ceño fruncido y el semblante serio.

Tomo la mano que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades y fue así que el rubio se digno a verlo al fin.

-No debí alterarme de ese modo, pero no quiero pasarme la vida entera escondiéndome. Sé que no estás convencido de….lo que sea que estés sintiendo por mi pero yo…llevo sintiendo algo por ti desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría averiguar hasta donde llega.

-Quisiera que entendieras todos los riesgos de que salgamos juntos, toda la gente a la que podríamos lastimar, eres muy joven aun, tienes una larga carrera por delante

-Quisiera que confiaras en mí, que entendieras como me haces sentir

K lo miro directo a los ojos, sintió la calidez de su mano, sintió que había algo que no se estaba diciendo y él no quería poner cartas sobre la mesa aún.

-Hiro…hablemos mañana, ¿quieres?

El guitarrista suspiró en frustración y aventó su cabeza hacia atrás, sintió el reclamo formándose en su lengua pero se lo guardo. K no estaba tan alejado de cómo se sentía el pelirrojo, veía el reproche en sus ojos y casi estaba pidiendo que le dijera lo que estaba pensando para poder gritarle sus razones.

Sin embargo ninguno quiso ir por ese camino, habían peleado varias veces para saber cómo era, los temperamentos eran muy parecidos. Una chispa y ambos se encenderían como reguero de pólvora, ya sabían dominar su carácter para evitar esas discusiones pero eso no evito la fiera batalla de miradas que entablaron, la cual terminó cuando el pelirrojo resoplo y murmuro entre dientes "te veré mañana"

En cuanto entró a su casa aventó la chamarra sobre el sillón y empezó a pasear por su sala como león enjaulado, meneaba la cabeza y se pasaba distraídamente la mano por la larga melena roja. Ahogo un grito frustrado y se desplomó en su sillón. Tomó el teléfono y marco sin siquiera pensarlo

-Eiri

-Hola, soy Hiro. ¿Puedo hablar con Shu?

-Un minuto

El escritor giró hacia su amante y lo señalo con el auricular, el pelirosa se levantó del sillón y al pasar al lado del rubio sintió como este juguetonamente le daba una nalgada y le susurraba "no tardes mucho"

-¿Hiro?

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

-Nadie que llame a esta hora se va sin un par de improperios

-Oh, tiene sentido

-¿Qué pasa?- Shuichi escuchaba el tono de voz de s amigo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

El pelirrojo suspiro sabiendo que esta bomba la tenía que soltar tan rápido como fuera posible pero sentía su lengua pegada al paladar.

-¿Hiro? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Si- la respuesta fue dada después de unos cuantos segundos, lo que puso al vocalista a pensar qué demonios le estaría pasando a su mejor amigo

-Me estas poniendo nervioso, ¿necesitas que vaya para allá?

El escritor le miro incrédulo y le negó con la cabeza, Shuichi hizo un movimiento con la mano.

-Shu… ¿te acuerdas de ese loco enamoramiento pasajero que tenia con K?

-Si

-Pues…no fue pasajero…

-Eso pensaba, sabía que esos ojitos de borrego no eran solo por Michael

A su pesar, el pelirrojo sonrió del otro lado del teléfono

-Y…emmm…metí la pata Shu…

-¿Qué pasó?

Silencio.

-¡Hiro!

-Nos besamos

-No puede ser tan grave

-Me pidió tiempo para averiguar que estaba sintiendo por mi.

-Oh…

-Y yo le pedí una cita

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no podemos salir porque trabajamos juntos y por Michael y porque la prensa es muy cruel…

El nudo que se formo en su garganta fue notado por su mejor amigo y el pelirosa deseó estar a su lado para abrazarlo y confortarlo

-Hiro…- su tono de voz fue conciliador y tranquilo

-De algún modo se que tiene razón…

-Hiro…

-Es cierto…no sé hasta qué punto pero sé que hay algo de razón en sus palabras

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-Eso quisiera saber yo…

-No te muerdas las uñas

-¿Cómo sabías que…?

-Hiro eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco de hace años, se que te comes las uñas cuando estas nervioso y puedo escuchar el sonido de tus dientes contra ellas

El pelirrojo se sonrojo y se rió ligeramente como un niño pequeño al que han atrapado en una travesura.

-¿Entonces qué harás?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Si no quiere hacerlo no hay modo de hacerle cambiar de parecer, ¡es muy terco!

El pelirosa ahogó una carcajada, su amigo era igual o incluso más terco que su manager pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-¡No es gracioso, Shu!

-Lo siento, lo siento. Pero en serio, ¿Te vas a dejar vencer por ese argumento?

-Su argumento de la prensa no es del todo descabellado, no se Shu no quiero meter la pata…no más de lo que ya lo hice, no con él…

Shuichi sonrió enternecido.

-Hiro, contéstame algo ¿quieres?

-Seguro

-La verdad, por favor

-Que si…

-¿Estas enamorado…de K-san?

Hiro no se esperaba esa pregunta, era la que estaba evitando hacerse a sí mismo. Por salud mental no había querido poner nombres a sus sentimientos ni nada así que la pregunta lo agarro en curva y se quedo sin saber que decir.

-¿Hiro…?

-…

-¡Hiro!

-¡No lo sé!

-¡Hiroo!

-¡Es que no lo sé!

-¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

-Pues…no lo he pensado con detenimiento. ¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado de Yuki?

-Eso es sencillo- volteó a ver al escritor que le regreso una cálida sonrisa – solo lo sé

-Muy esclarecedor, Shu

-Hiro es una de esas cosas que solo sabes

-¿Qué tal que "solo lo sé" y al final solo era un capricho? No le puedo hacer eso a Michael, no le puedo hacer eso a K

-¡Escúchate por favor! No puedes estar tan preocupado por un capricho, simplemente no es posible.

-Yo pensé que estaba enamorado de Ayaka, revisando esa relación nunca me enamore de ella. La quiero como una gran amiga pero no creo que me haya enamorado de ella. No creo haberme enamorado nunca, quizás una vez y no terminó muy bien

-Era un idiota que no te merecía, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es, ¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas con él?

-No se… ¿diferente?

-Hiro, no me ayudas

-Es que no lo puedo explicar… no sé, el corazón me da un vuelco cuando entra a una habitación, me tiemblan las rodillas…pensé que lo superaría en algún momento, que era algo pasajero, pero luego de que termine con Ayaka solo se hizo más fuerte. Pensé que si algún día lo besaba me lo sacaría al fin de la cabeza y sucedió justo lo contrario.

Es muy complicado, Shuichi, no lo entiendo. Quiero estar con él, me beso y puso mi mundo de cabeza, mi determinación por no presionar las cosas se fue al demonio cuando nos besamos ayer pero entiendo su punto.

-Es que no tiene un punto, es como cuando yo quería salir con Yuki y el dijo algo de la prensa y tú me dijiste…

-…que si en verdad lo querías, tenías que luchar por el sin importar el resultado- suspiró agotado y derrotado.

-Es lo mismo Hiro, la prensa puede decir lo que quiera, pero tus sentimientos solo tu los conoces. Si en verdad lo quieres, y creo que si lo quieres porque no es posible estar tan preocupado y asustado si no es porque sientes que tienes mucho que perder…

-Shu, respira…

-Lo siento, bueno a mi me parece que le estas dando demasiadas vueltas porque sientes que hay mucho que perder y no habría tanto que perder si no sintieras algo muy fuerte por el, ¿no crees?

-Supongo

-Entonces si en verdad lo quieres tendrás que luchar por el, aun es contra de él y lo que tenga que decir

-No sé si pueda…

-Yo te ayudare

-Pero, ¿Qué hago? En verdad no quisiera que nuestro trabajo se viera afectado por una posible relación entre nosotros, no quiero meter a Michael en alguna de las discusiones que tengamos…

-Hiro, lo resolveremos. ¿Lo quieres?

-…

-…

-Como no tienes idea

-Entonces no se diga más, tienes que hacer tu punto para que vea que no estás jugando y que estas dispuesto a pelear por él.

-Tengo una idea, pon a Suguru en el teléfono…

* * *

-¡Chicos! Qué alegría verlos aquí tan temprano

-John, te queríamos pedir un favor

-Dime, Shu

-Queremos cantarte una canción para poner en práctica lo que nos has enseñado, es una balada que no tiene mucho grado de dificultad pero nos pareció una buena idea.

-¡Seguro! ¿Cuánto tiempo quieren para prepararla?

-Un par de horas

-Traeré a Claude y a Sakano para que los escuchen

-¡Perfecto!

Y el americano salió del estudio pero el pequeño rubio entró en su lugar

-¿Qué hacen?

-Cantaremos una canción para tu papá, tu tío y Sakano

-¿Me puedo quedar?

Los 3 músicos se miraron y asintieron

-¡Claro! Tú nos dirás si se escucha bien.

-¡Ok!

En una sala de juntas estaban los dos americanos, ninguno hablaba.

-¿Me dices de nuevo de qué va esto?

-Creo que Hiro intenta probar un punto

-No tiene sentido

-Si se leer a las personas como lo sé hacer, no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados

-No le voy a dar entrada, no voy a ir por ese camino arriesgando su carrera y la mía

-Yo creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir

-K, John…los muchachos están listos

-Gracias, Sakano. Vayamos a ver que tienen para nosotros

De vuelta al estudio la banda estaba lista y Michael era el que contaría con la batería

-¿Nervioso?- el pelirosa soltó la pregunta para su mejor amigo mientras saltaba curiosamente frente a un espejo preparándose para el espectáculo.

-Como un principiante- y a la par de su comentario el pelirrojo seco el sudor de sus manos sobre sus jeans

-Saldrá bien, me gustaron las canciones, creo que tu punto queda bastante claro- Suguru estaba muy divertido con el nerviosismo del pelirrojo pero se sentía agradecido de ser incluido en el plan de sus compañeros

-Muy bien, henos aquí. Sorpréndanme- John guiño un ojo al guitarrista con lo que este sonrió

Sakano entró y saludó a los chicos, estos respondieron tomando sus posiciones. K entro y saludo con una inclinación de cabeza, Michael lo saludo desde su pequeño rincón.

Al ver al pelirrojo la boca se le seco y pasó saliva

Hiro no estaba en mejores condiciones, tomó un trago de agua para poder cantar, pero sentía que sus rodillas no lo sostendrían.

"Vamos, Hiroshi, ¡respira!"

El era un profesional y para hacer su punto tendría que hacer lo que mejor sabía, hacer un show con su banda de un modo tan genial a que ese terco rubio tendría que creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, resopló y movió la cabeza para alejar los nervios, cuando giró para enfrentar a su público su rostro era decidido, sereno, los ojos le brillaban como siempre que subía al escenario.

Vio a John susurrarle algo a K y el manager sonrió de medio lado.

Con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el pequeño Michael comenzaron con su improvisado espectáculo. El pequeño sonó las baquetas 4 tiempos para que entrara la guitarra de Hiro, toco la misma secuencia de acordes 2 veces y a la tercera la voz de Shuichi entró

[Shuichi]

Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,

y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día...

Que vida, la mía...

No tenían una coreografía específica, pero su lenguaje corporal era como el que usarían al estar frente a la persona a la que iba dedicada a la canción

Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueño de mi,

y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa...

Que vida, la mía...

En ese momento entro Suguru con un arreglo en teclado que llevaba percusiones, bajo y algunos arreglos electrónicos creados por el músico

[Suguru]

No sé qué hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,

y acaricia tu piel...

El tecladista marcaba el ritmo con sus pies, Hiro acompañaba el movimiento de su cuerpo con la guitarra y Shuichi que tenía un micrófono de diadema se apoderaba del espacio vacío con saltos y movimientos de manos. Una coreografía inocente pero bien hecha, no muy recargada ni exagerada.

[Hiro]

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

Acompaño el estribillo de la canción acariciando su guitarra como si le cantara al oído, John rió abiertamente y K negaba con la cabeza aunque sonreía

[los 3]

ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...

[Hiro]

Solo dime que si...

Hiro alargo la nota silaba al final con una excelente entonación y la música sonó por unos segundos más si voz, guitarrista y vocalista se aventuraban por el escenario tomando el frente cuando tenían la voz o yéndose hacia atrás un poco cuando cantaban los 3 juntos

[Shichi]

Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,

y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,

Que vida, la mia...

John asentía complacido a los movimientos naturales de los músicos y enseguida pensó en el próximo paso para la banda

[Suguru]

Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,

y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,

Que vida, la mia...

No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,

que acaricia tu piel...

[Hiro]

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Suguru dejo el teclado y al centro los 3 cantaron el resto del estribillo con la guitarra de Hiro como fondo

[los 3]

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios,

rojos, llenos de ti...

Solo dime que si...

[Shuichi y Suguru]

Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,

dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,

Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo

[Shuichi y Hiro]

dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,

si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,

[Hiro]

ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por

probar tus labios,

rojos, llenos de ti...

Solo dime que si...

La nota alargada una vez más y después terminó con las mismas dos secuencias con las que había empezado, los ojos fijos en los zafiros de su manager desde que habían comenzado el último estribillo, si eso aún no hacía su punto deberían esperar.

Suguru había vuelto detrás de su teclado antes que Hiro terminara y Shuichi se había posicionado tras la batería, Michael tenía un pandero.

Para cuando Hiro dejo quietas las cuerdas de su guitarra, Shuichi entro con la batería, lo que tardó en cambiar de guitarra fue lo que tardo en entrar de nuevo y en seguida abrieron con el vocalista para empezar con fuerza

[Shuichi]

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

De fondo algunos arreglos que acentuaban las cuerdas y la percusión habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionados por Suguru. El cambio bien hecho de una a otra melodía hicieron sonreír a John que alegre soltó una carcajada y aplaudió un par de veces. Sakano asentía complacido por el arreglo de voces y nadie había notado que K estaba sonrojado ligeramente pero con su eterna sonrisa de medio lado.

[Suguru y Hiro]  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.

El mismo ritmo imponía al gguitarrista un papel un tanto más activo en el escenario, su nivel más fluido de inglés fue el que le permitió cantar la ultima parte de esa estrofa

[Hiro]  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Michael se acerco al micrófono de Shuichi y cantó el coro con ellos, lo cual robó alegres carcajadas a los espectadores

[los 4]  
Didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'?

[Suguru y Shuichi]  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

[Hiro]  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

[los 4]  
Didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'?

Justo ahí Hiro entró con un solo de guitarra en el cual estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía su manager, se perdió también de ver como John murmuraba una vez más algo aloido de K que lo hizo sonrojarse

[los 4]  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't i, didn't i, didn't i see you cryin'?

Repitió el solo de guitarra esta vez con más soltura lo que le permitió girarse discretamente y guiñar coquetamente un ojo a su manager

[Hiro]  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.

Dejo la última nota de la guitarra desentonar un poco pero a pesar de eso sonó ad hoc con la canción, los únicos instrumentos de fondo eran la batería de Shuichi y el pandero del pequeño rubio

[los 4]

I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me.  
I want you to want me

Y ahí entró por última vez para terminar la canción junto con las percusiones de su mejor amigo. Se saco la guitarra y Michael se lanzó a sus brazos preguntándole que tal había estado. Los 3 músicos se acercaron al medio del escenario revolviendo el cabello del niño y diciéndole lo bien que lo había hecho.

John subió al escenario

-¡Wow! ¡En verdad me impresionan! Estuvo muy bien armado, me gusto la armonía de voces, de las cuatro voces – sonrió, al igual que los músicos, al pequeño que estaba completamente sonrojado en los brazos de Hiro- muy bien, chicos, tienen mucha química en el escenario. ¿Algo que quieran agregar?

-A mi me gusto, quizás trabajar un poco más la coreografía…-Sakano desde su lugar se veía complacido

-Si ese será el siguiente paso. ¿Claude?

-Me encantó, tomemos un descanso y veamos que podemos hacer con la coreografía

John sonrió y extendió los brazos para llevarse a Michael

-Estuviste excelente, vamos te comprare algo mientras ellos guardan los instrumentos.

Lo puso en el piso y lo dejo salir antes que él, antes de marcharse miró a Hiro y le sonrió cómplice

-Vaya modo de objetar, _way to go, Hiro_

Hiro que ya de por si estaba algo sonrojado después del despliegue de habilidades se sonrojo un poco más y sonrió de regreso.

Sakano espero a Suguru en la entrada para ir por agua o cualquier cosa que el chico quisiera. Suguru y Shuichi palmearon a su amigo antes de bajar del escenario y salir de ahí

-Buen trabajo

Hiro se había girado para poner su guitarra en posición y desconectarla, cuando encaró a su manager este estaba recargado junto a la puerta.

Bajo del escenario y se acercó cuidadosamente a el

-Gracias

Se miraron por unos segundos, cada cual intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Al no conseguirlo, Hiro se lanzó a los brazos y de ahí a los labios del americano. Un beso corto, posesivo y demandante que fue correspondido

-¿Cómo demonios logras hacerme cambiar de opinión tan fácil?

-Quizás no era lo que realmente querías, en ese caso lo único que hice fue abrirte los ojos.

-No podemos estar jugando con esto

-Lo sé, lo haremos despacio, pero no me quiero esconder. Llevo toda la vida escondiéndome

-¿Y si afectamos a los otros?

-Creo que somos bastante profesionales para no dejar mezclados sentimientos y trabajo

-¿La prensa?

-Que digan lo que quieran, la opinión que me interesa es la mía y la tuya

K le sonrió con ternura, este niño le encantaba, adoraba su tenacidad, su insistencia en cosas que le importaban, el fuego de su cabello y de su presencia en el escenario. Era tan fácil quererlo que prefería tomar el riesgo a alejarse de él.

-¿Qué pasa con Michael?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Qué le diré?

-Prometo no besarte frente a él hasta que sepas que decirle, pero ya nos ha visto salir juntos y no creo que le incomode mientras no le vendamos falsas esperanzas.

-Si, pero…

-Claude…

K lo miró extrañado y divertido de que usara su nombre de pila

-Cállate y bésame

Lo jaló de la corbata y el rubio no opuso resistencia, por primera vez en meses se sentía seguro de en donde y con quien estaba, a pesar de todo.

Dejaría que la vida siguiera su curso y resolvería las dificultades conforme se fueran presentando, así es como Claude K Winchester resolvía su vida. Además después de ver como Hiro era capaz de ganar una discusión estaba seguro que no se dejaría intimidar o derrotar con tanta facilidad.

-Estas completamente loco, Nakano. ¿Lo sabías?- susurró contra sus labios cuando pararon por un poco de aire

-Sí, me lo habían dicho – y el pelirrojo siguió besando a su manager como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Pero estoy loco por ti- esa simple frase le provocó escalofríos al americano y le hizo sonreír contra los labios del guitarrista, lo apretó muy fuerte contra él y se dedico a sacarle el alma a lengüetazos hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire, pero sumamente satisfechos.


	7. Bendita tu luz

¡Hola de nuevo! Pues primero disculparme por la tardanza, no los merezco por hacerlos esperar tanto; decidí traerles un nuevo capítulo para agradecerles por todo su apoyo y los comentarios tan lindos que me regalan. Este será parte del capítulo pasado pero desde el otro punto de vista y un poco más. Quiero aclararles que muchas veces me tardo más por intentar encontrar la canción que escribiendo la historia jeje es un proceso bastante intenso de selección y solo les pido paciencia. Ojala les guste

Disclaimer

Pues lo usual aquí, los bellos personajes le pertenecen a su mangaka y yo solo los tomo sin fines de lucro para entretenerlos. Las canciones obviamente tampoco me pertenecen y pues uno hace lo que puede con 5 minutos de inspiración.  
Ojalá les guste y espero sus comentarios

Capítulo 7 Bendita tu luz

Vio al pelirrojo entrar a su casa y sintió la rabia subiendo por su garganta, estaba furioso no con el chico, sino con el mismo por no saber cómo debía actuar. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, ese muchacho tenía la capacidad de poner de cabeza su vida entera con una sola mirada?  
Porque eso había bastado, sus ojos se cruzaron con el acero brillante en la mirada del pelirrojo y con eso lo tuvo a sus pies aunque no se diera cuenta.  
Y no era justo para nadie, no era justo para Michael, ni para Hiro, ni para él. Todo esto era una locura desde su divorcio. Para empezar nunca se lo espero, Judy fue la que lo impulso a ir a Japón y luego reclamaba que nunca estaba en casa con ella y Michael, todo el papeleo, la custodia del niño y demás aspectos legales habían sido bastante pesados y jamás hubiera sobrevivido sin Hiro.  
Hiro, Hiro, Hiro…siempre parecía regresar a su cabeza de uno otro modo. Cuando llegó a trabajar con la banda pensó que no le caía bien, no era como Suguru o Shuichi que le tenían miedo y por obvias razones. Lo que encontraba en el pelirrojo era una mirada de incredulidad y un gesto de desdén.  
Cuando pasó lo de Yuki había notado un ligero cambio en la actitud del guitarrista, ahora en lugar del desdén veía medias sonrisas o sonrisas torcidas, ahí fue donde empezó a darse cuenta de lo presente que estaba el chico en su vida.  
Shuichi estaba siempre con Yuki y Suguru…bueno nunca estaba seguro de lo que el tecladista hacía, pero si no se metía con él lo menos que podía hacer era dejarlo tranquilo; luego por supuesto estaba Hiroshi, el carácter tan parecido los había puesto en discusiones en la banda en las cuales el resto de los miembros se atrincheraban en alguna esquina hasta que alguno de los dos salía aparatosamente de la habitación para calmarse. Esas discusiones eran lo que lo había enganchado. Ver al pelirrojo morderse la lengua para no explotar, la gélida mirada que podía componer cuando cualquiera se metía con algo que le importaba, su determinación de conseguir lo que quería a pesar de todo, y la calma que lo invadía cuando todo se resolvía, esas brillantes sonrisas capaces de derretir hasta el corazón de piedra del rubio manager.  
En qué momento su curiosidad por descifrar al muchacho había cambiado por interés genuino, el no lo sabía.  
No sabía si había sido antes, durante o después del divorcio, lo que quería evitar era usarlo de escudo o cómo rebote ahora que estaba vulnerable. Tampoco quería ser trampolín o capricho adolescente, por más que Hiro se lo jurara no podía evitar que algo en el fondo de su cabeza le advirtiera que tuviese cuidado o podría salir muy lastimado.  
Cansado de tantas elucubraciones, suspiro y encendió de nuevo el auto para regresar a casa.  
Al llegar a casa abrazo a su hijo y lo preparo para dormir, le leyó el tan ansiado cuento y lo arropó en su camita.

-¿Qué tienes?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ah vamos, Claude, te conozco desde hace más de 10 años; se cuando algo te está molestando. Michael es aún muy pequeño para notarlo pero yo se que algo no anda bien. Ya, escúpelo.

-Hiro

-¿Ves como mis instintos no me fallan?

K no estaba de humor para el sarcasmo de su amigo, un gruñido de frustración abandono s garganta mientras enterraba su cabeza entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¿Qué va a suceder? Metí la pata

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Lo besé

-¿En serio estas así por un beso?

-¡Claro!... Porque tengo 15 años…-puso todo el sarcasmo que pudo en esa frase

-Bueno, no era necesario tanto sarcasmo, si me dijeras que es lo que sucede entendería por donde va toda tu frustración.

-Lo besé…y ¡Dios! Esos labios son…

-Bien, lo entiendo, ¿dónde metiste la pata?

-Yo le dije que no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por él, que no estaba jugando pero que necesitaba tiempo para descifrar mis sentimientos

-¿Y se lo creyó?

La mirada que su mejor amigo le dio le hizo retroceder un par de pasos y alzar las manos a la defensiva

-Entonces, metiste la pata al besarlo porque se supone que iban a ir despacio, aún no veo gran dilema

-Me pidió una cita…

-¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Le dijiste que no!

-Baja la voz, Michael está durmiendo.

-Claro, lo siento. ¿Qué dijo él?

-Yo de hecho le dije que no creía poder hacer eso…

-¿Salir con él?

-…

-Eres un idiota

-El me pregunto por qué, yo le dije que no podía hacerlo por Michael, porque estoy a cargo de su carrera y porque la prensa es cruel y esto se puede ver muy mal

-Estoy de acuerdo en dos de tres.

-Además no soporto pensar en tener a todo el edificio pensando en nuestra relación y peor aún no soporto pensar que pasaría si todo sale mal

-¿Y eso se lo dijiste?

-Lo del edificio no, lo de que si todo sale mal si, algo parecido

-¿Y qué dijo?

-Que no me estaba pidiendo matrimonio, solo una oportunidad para saber si funcionaríamos, me preguntó por qué no funcionaría, si era porque ambos éramos hombres, porque éramos manager y guitarrista, y ahí deje de escuchar, se me subió lo Winchester a la cabeza y creo que le grité y le dije que era complicado.

-Ay Claude, funcionaras bajo presión muy bien en cuanto a trabajo, pero en cuestiones como estas, eres un inútil.

-Gracias, amigo, siempre puedo contar contigo para hacerme sentir mejor- el sarcasmo era su mejor arma justo ahora así que no se limitaba para usarlo

Se hizo el silencio por unos minutos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Si lo supiera créeme que no tendría estas horribles ganas de arrancarme el cabello

-¿No estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

-¿Me explicas? ¿Será que no escuchaste todo lo que he dicho?

-Lo que escuché fue un montón de excusas para no salir con ese guitarrista tuyo por el que claramente babeas

-Poniendo de lado que babeo por el niño, en serio, ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que nos meteríamos si empezamos a salir y luego todo sale mal?

-¿Cómo sabes que va a salir mal?

-¡Es que no lo sé!

-¡Claude eres muy terco! No puedes dejar que se te cierre así el mundo, nunca has sido así y no me gustaría que empezaras ahora. ¿Qué tiene este niño para ponerte así?

-Los ojos más hermosos que yo he visto, y una sonrisa que ilumina la habitación

-No estás empezando a sentir algo por Hiro, estas coladito por él. ¿En qué momento paso esto?

-Exactamente eso me estaba preguntando en mi auto.

-Estás en problemas, Claude.

-Ese es precisamente mi punto, no me puedo meter con alguien que tiene la mitad de mi edad estando yo recién divorciado con un niño de 6 años y a cargo de su carrera. Aún cuando mataría por él, no sería la jugada más inteligente.

-Dime algo, imaginemos que no trabajan juntos. ¿Saldrías con él?

-No

-¿Por qué…?

Claude se dejo caer en el sillón de su sala, agotado y al borde de un ataque de nervios que terminaría en algunas paredes llenas de balas.

-Tengo que decirte algo, pero necesito que por esta vez no utilices ese sarcasmo tuyo que en cualquier otro momento sabría apreciar.

-Claude, hasta yo sé cuándo ser serio. Dime qué pasa.

-Desde el divorcio no me he sentido yo mismo

-Eso lo sabía

-No es solo el hecho de que no me lo esperara, rompió todos mis esquemas. Es como si hasta entonces hubiese vivido en mi pequeña burbuja donde todo funcionaba a mi manera y al irse ella empecé a cuestionarme todo.  
Había estado acostumbrado a no tener que depender de nadie, a no ser vulnerable y de pronto me sentí sin ninguna protección y totalmente expuesto y quise alejar a todos porque tenerlos cerca me dolía demasiado.  
Aleje a Michael, a Thoma, te aleje a ti e intente alejarlo a él, pero por más que lo intente, sin importar todas las cosas horribles que le dije, o lo mal que lo trate, siempre regreso, me ofreció un hombro para llorar y me tendió la mano aunque no siempre la acepte.

-¿Tienes miedo de estar encaprichado con el por todo lo que hizo por ti?

-Es lo único que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, podría obviar muchas cosas, lo de trabajar juntos, los medios, Dios sabe que tengo mis modos de controlar a la prensa, hasta podría obviar un poco a mi hijo. Pero si al final resulta que es solo…

-…solo "el rebote"

-Eso sería lo más horrible del mundo

-Claude, todas las excusas que tienes son porque no quieres lastimarlo, en verdad consideras que podría ser solo "el rebote"

-Como no estoy seguro de nada, no intentare nada.

-¡Ay por favor! Claude, déjalo entrar, este chico ha estado luchando por ti desde antes que supiera que lo estaba haciendo

-No lo haré, no lo voy a lastimar, aún cuando eso signifique alejarlo por completo de mí.

-¿Y qué hay de Michael?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Tu hijo adora al chico, no los puedes separar porque tienes miedo de que ambos salgan lastimados

-Puedo y lo haré, porque a la larga nos ahorraré a los 3 muchas lágrimas.

-Claude, por favor…

-Buenas noches, John

-¡Claude!

-Buenas noches

Y se fue dejando a su mejor amigo con ganas de ahorcarlo aunque solo fuera un poco para hacerlo reaccionar.  
Pero si aún sabía leer a las personas como solo él podía, estaba casi seguro que el pelirrojo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, a través de los e-mails de K había notado lo insistente que podía llegar a ser. Esperaba que no se diera por vencido a estas alturas del partido.

El desayuno en casa del manager fue algo tenso, John quería que s amigo se diera una oportunidad y K estaba aterrado de que algo saliera mal, se fueron los 3 rubios en el coche hacia el edificio de NG.

-Adelántate, debo revisar algo antes de subir

-Como digas, vamos Michael

Subieron en el elevador y Michael se distrajo con algo en alguna de las otras oficinas, eso le dio tiempo de arreglarse con la banda para el número que querían montar, como lo había pensado el guitarrista estaba en movimiento y quería ver que tan convincente sería, cuando Michael entró decidió dejarlo ahí pues seguro le encontraban algo que hacer, iba a bajar en el elevador y cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró a K.

-No te necesitan en el estudio, están preparando algo y necesitan privacidad, encontremos a Sakano y les contare.

-No entiendo de que me hablas, si ya terminaste con las voces ¿qué más podemos hacer?

-Más tarde lo averiguaremos, por ahora encontremos a nuestro productor y algo que hacer por un par de horas

Bajaron un par de pisos hasta encontrar a Sakano

-Sakano-san, buenos días

-Buenos días, ¿qué sucede?

-Nada, nada, los chicos están preparando una canción para mostrarnos el ensamble de las voces, me han pedido un par de horas para prepararse y solicitaron que los estemos como jueces de su avance.

-Eso suena muy bien, le pediré a Fujisaki que me mande un mensaje cuando estén listos y los buscare

-Eso sería perfecto, nos veremos en el salón de conferencias del tercer piso

-Ahí los veré

-Algo traes entre manos, John

-¿Yo? No para nada, el que trae algo entre manos es ese guitarrista tuyo, mira donde fuiste a encontrar la horma de tu zapato

-No me agrada el tren de pensamiento que estas llevando, es en serio, no me voy a meter con él

-Eso dices tú, pero tengo el presentimiento que el también sabe argumentar

K negaba categóricamente con la cabeza, algo en todo este asunto le ponía de nervioso.

Ambos se quedaron en compañía del otro y en completo silencio por aproximadamente media hora, John solo disfrutaba el silencio y Claude cavilaba sobre las implicaciones de todo esto.

Se imagino el peor escenario posible, digno de un melodrama hollywoodense, donde ambos terminaban odiándose a muerte, arruinados o inclusive con alguno muerto.

Y sin proponérselo su cabeza también viajo al lado opuesto, un futuro ideal donde Vivian juntos, criaban a Michael y eran el ejemplo de la familia perfecta. Suspiró

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada y en todo

-Claude, ¿por qué siempre piensas tanto las cosas?

-Cuando no lo hago terminan mal, ya no quiero volver a pasar por lo que pase con Judy, tengo responsabilidades, un hijo y muchas carreras en las manos como para andar tonteando

-La vida no es tan complicada, tampoco es sencillo, no me mal interpretes. A veces tomar malas decisiones es necesario para que aprendas algo y a veces debes seguir tu corazón

-Si hiciera todo lo que mi corazón me pide probablemente estaría en la cárcel

-Por eso dije que a veces debes seguirlo, no siempre. Además recuerda que generalmente la vida te da lo que necesitas y no siempre lo que quieres, pero a veces ambos pueden ser lo mismo.

K no se veía del todo convencido; estaba, literalmente, aterrado de lo que pudiera suceder. Y eso era extraño, el no era del tipo de personas que se paralizaban por no saber qué hacer, generalmente lo hacía y ya después lidiaba con las consecuencias, pero algo había cambiado, su confianza se había minado y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a darle todo a Hiro aún a reserva de que el hiciera lo mismo.

John se acerco al estéreo de la habitación y lo prendió, puso el primer disco que encontró sin fijarse y lo reprodujo, sonaron un par de temas en inglés que pretendían calmar la tensión de su amigo.

I get high when I see you go by  
My oh my. 

K torció la sonrisa en ese clásico gesto tan suyo, ¿en qué momento las cosas se habían precipitado tanto?

When you sigh, my, my inside just flies,  
Butterflies  
Why am I so shy when I'm beside you? 

John sonreía socarronamente, el aún creía en ese cursi amor que veía en los ojos de Claude, lo había visto así con Judy, pero al final no había funcionado. La diferencia es que ahora lo veía también en los acerados ojos del pelirrojo.

It's only love and that is all,  
Why should I feel the way I do?  
It's only love, and that is all,  
But it's so hard loving you. 

K se acercó al estéreo y sin miramientos lo apago, no soportaba que todas las canciones le hablaran de él, que cada momento de su vida tuviera que ver con él, que al despertar lo primero que viniera a su mente era la imagen del pelirrojo cargando a su hijo, se le había ido la mano sin darse cuenta y ahora no le quedaba más que solucionarlo,

-Espero que sepas que si en realidad te quiere no se quedara quieto.

-Tengo la esperanza de que se dará cuenta que no vale la pena tanto sufrimiento

-Tengo la esperanza de que te des cuenta que si vale la pena

Se quedaron en lados separados de la habitación cada uno cavilando en sus propios pensamientos hasta que John vio su reloj y comentó al aire

-Casi es hora

K pareció meditarlo y entonces se dio cuenta de que John estaba en complicidad con su banda

-¿Me dices de nuevo de qué va esto?

-Creo que Hiro intenta probar un punto

K lo miró incrédulo

-No tiene sentido

-Si se leer a las personas como lo sé hacer, no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados

-No le voy a dar entrada, no voy a ir por ese camino arriesgando su carrera y la mía

-Yo creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir

-K, John…los muchachos están listos

K negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a salir de la sala de juntas

-Gracias, Sakano. Vayamos a ver que tienen para nosotros

Todo el camino al estudio fue de completa negación, aún cuando estaba dispuesto a negarse a lo que el pelirrojo tenía que decir no contaba con lo convincente que podía llegar a ser en un escenario.

-Si lo que intentas es convencerme de que no te interesa deja de mirarlo como si te lo fueras comer

K sonrió de medio lado y se acomodo para el espectáculo, escuchar la voz era una delicia pero verlo en control del escenario y de su guitarra era cardiaco, escucho la risa de John sin poder evitar menear la cabeza. Tenía que admitir que John tenía razón, ese chiquillo sabía decir las cosas.  
No supo en qué momento sus ojos se engancharon pero no perdió el contacto hasta que Hiro se giro para cambiar su guitarra, era increíble verlo en el escenario, hipnótico, sensual, se encontró sonriendo de repente.  
Reconoció la segunda canción de inmediato, se sonrojo ligeramente pues tenía cierta historia con esa canción y el pelirrojo, le pareció bastante tierno como habían integrado la voz de Michael al coro, justo cuando creía haber visto todo le vio hacer ese magnífico solo de guitarra. Casi seguro estaba que esa pasión se encontraría si algún día se lo llevaba a la cama, el cabello alborotado, los labios entreabiertos, la expresión de concentración y de satisfacción, era una imagen que le daba demasiadas ideas.

-Cierra la boca, Claude

No intentó ni siquiera ocultar su sonrojo que se amplió ante el descarado guiño del pelirrojo en su segundo solo, negarse cuanto le gustaba el guitarrista parecía como la opción más desagradable al darse cuenta de cuan dispuesto estaba el otro a arriesgarse por el también. La canción terminó y le vio levantar a su hijo en brazos, le vio entre sus compañeros y contesto en automático la pregunta que John le hizo, lo único que quería era que todos se fueran y aclarar las cosas con Hiro, los vio desfilar a todos fuera del estudio.  
Antes de salir John le coloco una mano en el hombro y le sonrió, si seguía apoyado en la pared era porque las rodillas le estaban temblando por los nervios.

-Buen trabajo

Lo miró acomodar su guitarra y bajar del escenario para acercarse lentamente a él.

-Gracias

Lo miro y supo que ambos querían decir algo, pero no sabía cómo poner en palabras todas las cavilaciones que habían cruzado su mente desde la noche anterior. Por suerte no necesito pensarlo mucho, recibió al chico en sus brazos y le contestó el beso que le dio

-¿Cómo demonios logras hacerme cambiar de opinión tan fácil?

-Quizás no era lo que realmente querías, en ese caso lo único que hice fue abrirte los ojos.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, había algo de verdad en sus palabras

-No podemos estar jugando con esto

-Lo sé, lo haremos despacio, pero no me quiero esconder. Llevo toda la vida escondiéndome

-¿Y si afectamos a los otros?

-Creo que somos bastante profesionales para no dejar mezclados sentimientos y trabajo

-¿La prensa?

-Que digan lo que quieran, la opinión que me interesa es la mía y la tuya

Le sonrió con ternura, casi por completo convencido

-¿Qué pasa con Michael?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿Qué le diré?

-Prometo no besarte frente a él hasta que sepas que decirle, pero ya nos ha visto salir juntos y no creo que le incomode mientras no le vendamos falsas esperanzas.

-Sí, pero…

-Claude…

Lo miro extrañado y divertido, nunca le había escuchado usar su nombre y tenía que admitir que sonaba fabuloso en ese timbre

-Cállate y bésame

Le tomó la palabra y dejo que lo acercara jalándolo de la corbata, beso ansioso los delgados labios que se le ofrecían, lo rodeó con sus brazos, en ese preciso instante su vida parecía retomar sentido; se sentía libre y hasta cierto punto temerosos pero ese temor no le hacía querer evitar al pelirrojo a toda costa, por el contrario quería sentir esas mariposas revoloteando en sus estómago cada vez que lo veía, quería pelear con él y después hacer las paces, quería volver a enamorarse por completo y esperar que esta vez fuera diferente.

El pelirrojo tenía los brazos en su cuello y le besaba con tanta pasión que por un segundo estuvo bien dispuesto a perder la cordura ahí mismo y tomarlo en la mesa del estudio. Pararon por apenas un poco de aire y ahí le susurro

-Estás completamente loco, Nakano. ¿Lo sabías?-

-Sí, me lo habían dicho – y el pelirrojo siguió besando a su manager como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Pero estoy loco por ti-

Con eso inició una batalla entre sus lenguas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, pero que a ninguno le molesto terminar hasta que quedaron saciados el uno del otro.

-¿Qué le diremos a la banda?

-Creo que con la actuación de hoy el único que no está enterado es Sakano

-Tienes razón

-Además aún no es algo oficial, estamos saliendo solamente y si no resulta nada aún podemos volver a donde estábamos antes de mi fabulosa idea

-Es un buen punto

-Vamos por algo de beber, después de eso casi seguro que nos pondrán a bailar

-Si suena a algo que John haría, casi seguro contrata bailarines

Salieron del estudio y bajaron por el elevador al lobby del edificio donde toda la banda los esperaba reunidos alrededor de la máquina de bebidas.  
Michael saltó a los brazos de su padre, entre tanta conmoción no había podido felicitarlo por su gran actuación.  
Hiro avanzo hasta la maquina con una sonrisa tan radiante que las miradas de sus compañeros no pudieron descolocarlo.  
John se sentía aliviado de saber que al menos se darían una oportunidad, y Sakano ya había sido puesto al tanto por lo que sonreía tontamente.

Los 7 se quedaron un rato ahí comentando acerca de la actuación de los músicos, entre bromas y risas se les pasaron un par de horas.

-Muy bien, por mucho que me guste estar aquí, tenemos trabajo que hacer...- K desenfundo su adorada magnum para acompañar sus palabras

-Y está de vuelta

-John no tientes al destino, vamos arriba- cargo al pequeño Michael y subió a los otros 5 al elevador a punta de pistola

Era una bella escena, Sakano aún entraba en pánico a la vista de la magnum, John y Hiro simplemente jugaban con la situación, Shuichi y Suguru aunque con menos temor aún no la podían ignorar por completo.

Entraron a su estudio regular y los 3 músicos comenzaron a bromear y a acomodar sus cosas para ponerse creativos. Michael se les unió para añadir sus ideas a las de esos 3, K se recargo en el marco de la puerta y miró a su adorado pelirrojo

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí_

_Bendita la coincidencia._

_Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual_

_Ahí bendita sea tu presencia._

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino_

_Y de quitarme esta soledad de mí destino._

John los sentó en la mesita del centro y comenzó a darles sus puntos de vista sobre el ensamble de las canciones que habían hecho, le había encantado y ahora lo que seguía era implementar baile en sus canciones. Como K lo había predicho quería contratar bailarines y que les dieran un curso rápido para que después se los llevaran de gira.  
A ninguno de los 3 músicos les hacía mucha gracia, así que solo vio a Shuichi y a Suguru pelearse con John. Hiro solo sonreía divertido seguro de que terminarían aceptando

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Desde el alma._

Sintió la mirada de su manager y volteo a mirarlo, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, K se acerco para intentar poner orden y aprovecho para colocar una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo el cual respingo un poco pero mantuvo la compostura

_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,_

_Simulaban desdén que me ignoraba_

_Y de repente sostienes la mirada._

_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos_

_En el camino y de quitarme_

_Esta soledad de mi destino._

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Dicen que no bailan

-Tonterías, son músicos, claro que bailan

Suguru y Shuichi se deshicieron en quejas a tal punto que nadie les entendía, Hiro se rió y colocó su mano sobre la de su manager que estaba en su hombro

-No me agrada la idea del todo, pero apuesto que sería interesante. Podríamos intentarlo

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh._

-Bueno, mientras tú contratas a los bailarines y ustedes dos trabajan en otra canción yo me llevare a Hiro por un rato

-¿A dónde van? – el tono pícaro de Shuichi le subió los colores al rostro al guitarrista

-A ver a Thoma, por supuesto, pequeño pervertido

Los otros rieron ante la cara de puchero que puso Shuichi

_Gloria divina de esta suerte,_

_Del buen tino,_

_De encontrarte justo ahí,_

_En medio del camino._

_Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,_

_Llevarte mi soledad_

_Y coincidir en mi destino,_

_En el mismo destino._

-¿Tenías que sacarme justo ahora y justo así?

-Si

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabía cuánto me iba a durar el valor para llevarte con Thoma y decirle que estamos saliendo

-¿Por qué le vamos a decir algo así a Thoma?

-Porque es nuestro jefe, es mi amigo, de ese modo te protejo, nos protejo frente a la prensa y se evitan chismes

-Lo tienes todo bien planeado, ¿no?

-Por ti, tomare riesgos, pero nunca riesgos innecesarios

El pelirrojo se sonrojo, se detuvo y así logró que su manager lo viera, lo besó y lo tomo de la mano para seguir caminando hasta la oficina de Thoma

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada_

_Bendita la luz,_

_Bendita la luz de tu mirada._

-Agradezco tu confianza, Claude, pero exactamente ¿por qué me dices esto?

-Definitivamente no para invitarte a la boda

El guitarrista se hundió un poco más en la silla completamente azorado

-Es una pena, mi regalo hubiera sido fabuloso

-Entonces podría reconsiderarlo

Los dos rubios torcieron la sonrisa y el pelirrojo carraspeo un poco

-Pensé que era para dejar una constancia de hechos

-Ah claro, solo quiero que lo sepas, que si la prensa pregunta no lo niegues ni les des alas

-Creo que entiendo, quieres que no promueva el chisme que va a correr en NG cuando una cámara los tome en una cita, pero que si me preguntan directamente diga que están saliendo y solo eso

-Eres una gran persona, Thoma, sabía que lo entenderías

-Pues bien, ya sabes que yo protejo siempre a mis mejores prospectos- miró a Hiro, que se hundió un poco más en su silla

-Gracias

-Una última cosa…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo nunca tengo problemas en que entre mis empleados existan relaciones más allá de lo profesional, pero si les pido que mantengamos lo profesional en su trabajo. Sin miramientos, ni tratos especiales, yo aún espero resultados de la banda y tú eres el encargado de entregarlos

-Presidente, somos conscientes de ello y no lo defraudaremos. Trabajo es trabajo y ya que nos dio su confianza puede estar seguro que entregaremos unos resultados extraordinarios

Thoma le sonrió al pelirrojo y asintió con cortesía, hizo ademán con la mano para indicarles que eso era todo y los dejo salir de su oficina

-Muy lindo, solo espero que recuerdes cuan exigente puedo ser como manager

-Nunca lo he olvidado ni he esperado un trato distinto. En este edificio eres primero mi manager y como tal te respeto, al salir seremos lo que quieras que seamos

_Bendita mirada, oh,_

_Bendita mirada desde el alma._

_Tu mirada, oh oh,_

_Bendita, bendita,_

_Bendita mirada,_

_Bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz._

_Tu mirada, oh oh._

_Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita_

_Tu luz amor._

_Y tu mirada oh, oh._

Regresaron al estudio sin prisa, tomados de la mano, discutiendo asuntos de la banda.

-Pienso darles el día mañana

-¿Por?

-Es lo que le tomara a John hacer las audiciones para los bailarines y a mí me da tiempo de ir a ver las escuelas para Michael…contigo, si quieres venir

-Me encantaría ir

K lo acorralo contra una pared, sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pudo ver que en los acerados ojos no había temor, le besó con cuidado en la frente, en los parpados, la punta de la nariz, los pómulos, lo escucho suspirar en anticipación y sonrió presionando esa sonrisa en los labios contrarios que le siguieron el beso. Suave, tierno, lleno de promesas.

-Te quiero, Nakano. En verdad te quiero

-Yo también te quiero, Claude, desde hace un tiempo

-Sabes que tendrás que ser muy paciente conmigo, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo le sonrió

-Lo sé, y lo he sido

-Y te lo agradezco

-Claude…

-Dime…

-Estaremos bien

K le regreso una sonrisa llena de ternura

-Lo estaremos

Caminaron hasta el estudio y apenas en la entrada se soltaron las manos, lo vio integrarse entre los otros dos músicos leyendo ideas para las nuevas canciones, lo vio cargar a su pequeño, lo vio sonreír y el sonreía también.

-Puedo decirte que es mucho más sencillo trabajar cuando las cartas están sobre la mesa

-A veces te detesto porque tienes razón, pero justo hoy me alegra que aún sepas leer a las personas tan bien

John sonreía al ver a su mejor amigo con esa mirada sobre el pelirrojo, su sonrisa no solo iluminaba la habitación, iluminaba los azules ojos de Claude y por ello estaba agradecido

"A tu lado, siento que vuelvo a creer en el amor"

_Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,_

_Benditos tus besos cerquita del mar._

_Y tu mirada, oh, oh._

_Amor, amor, qué bendita tu mirada,_

_Tu mirada amor._


	8. No te apartes de mí

Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de "De cómo me enamore de tu padre", estoy muy emocionada y agradecida con todos sus comentarios y casi no me creo que ya vayamos en el capítulo 8. Gracias por seguir la historia y espero que les siga gustando por todo lo que dure.

Este capítulo va dedicado al adorable pelirrojo que cumple años el 4 de Agosto y como el manager cumple el 21 esperen un especial de cumpleaños en el que estoy trabajando desde hace tiempo, échenme porras que está quedando a pedir de boca.

En este capi, su primera salida como pareja y su primera cita. También algo de lemon y un vistazo a las otras 2 parejitas de este fic. Ojala les guste tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Espero sus comentarios

Disclaimer

Ni los personajes, ni las canciones me pertenecen yo solo escribo por amor al arte y para entretenerlos un poco, así que por favor disfruten.

Capitulo 8 No te apartes de mi

-¿Entonces, que vas a hacer el día de hoy?

-Lo voy a acompañar a ver escuelas para Michael

Hiro y Shuichi llevaban pegados al teléfono cerca de 2 horas, el pelirrojo sospechaba que a Yuki eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, pero agradecía que no lo hubiera separado de su amigo.

-Dile que lo suyo no es el romanticismo

-Jeje no seas así, no es como si en realidad tuviera que esforzarse mucho por ganarse mi atención

-Aun así, es su primera cita oficial, debería al menos llevarte a tomar algo

-Aun no se qué haremos después de encontrar una buena escuela, dale al menos el beneficio de la duda

-Solo porque eres muy feliz...pero más vale que te sepa cuidar

Hiro sonrió enternecido, su amigo podía ser distraído y algo agobiante, pero definitivamente era el mejor amigo que cualquiera podía tener.

-¿Tú que harás?

-No lo sé, Yuki se fue temprano, dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí...pero aun no vuelve

"Eso explica porque no se alteraba"

-Seguro es una muy buena sorpresa...

-Eso espero... ¿Hiro?

-Dime...

-...diviértete

El guitarrista noto el tono pícaro de la frase y se rio suavemente entre nervioso y cómplice

-Te veré mañana, Shu

El pelirrojo estaba despierto desde temprano, había aprovechado sus nervios para poner algo de orden en su departamento, encendió su lap top y puso música mientras lo hacía. Luego estuvo al teléfono con Shuichi y cuando colgó y reviso el reloj se dio cuenta que era algo tarde y si no se apuraba, su manager llegaría por él y lo encontraría indispuesto.

Corrió al baño para darse una rápida ducha, justo cuando se estaba cambiando sonó el timbre, asomo la cabeza y le dijo al rubio, que sabia estaba del otro lado de la puerta, que entrara.

El rubio entro precedido de su hijo, vestía como normalmente lo hacía para ir al trabajo, impecable, pero no tan formal, paseo la mirada por la habitación encontrando un cierto desorden ordenado en la sala del pelirrojo.

Todo estaba bastante limpio, pero los sillones y la mesa de centro tenían un montón de papeles sin sentido alguno. Partituras, canciones a medias, canciones terminadas, canciones de otros grupos...

En la barra de la cocina la lap top aun estaba encendida y la música seguía sonando.

-¿Quieres que apague tu computadora?

-Si, por favor

El pequeño Michael se sentó en el sillón y prendió la TV para ver caricaturas, mientras K se acercaba a la barra donde estaba la lap top para apagarla.

_You drive me crazy _

_I just can't sleep _

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep _

_Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright _

_Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night _

_Crazy, I just can't sleep _

_I'm so excited, I'm in too deep _

_Crazy, But it feels alright _

_Every Day and Every Night _

La canción le arranco una carcajada y apagó el aparato para después, al girarse, encontrarse de frente al pelirrojo.

-¿Puedo saber qué te parece tan gracioso?

El chico llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla obscuros, unos converse negros y, muy diferente de otras veces, una camisa negra con franjas moradas de manga larga. El conjunto en su totalidad le pareció encantador al americano que le sonrió de lado, se inclino hacia adelante y le sujeto de la barbilla

-Nunca me imagine que escucharas ese tipo de canciones

-Yo escucho muchos tipos de música para poder sacar ideas...aunque admito que esa fue una adquisición muy reciente inspirada en cierta persona...

El rubio se sintió ensanchar la sonrisa, cerro distancias y le robo un corto beso, se irguió de nuevo admirando su obra maestra; el guitarrista que se veía delicioso en ese atuendo con las mejillas sonrosadas por el beso y devolviéndole una mirada que, si su hijo no estuviera presente, le habría ganado ya algo más que ese simple beso.

-¿Listo?

-Claro...

Hiro llego hasta su sofá para saludar a Michael y tomar sus llaves, el niño estaba más que emocionado por la idea de que el pelirrojo los acompañaría, lo tomo de la mano y los 3 salieron del departamento. Cuando Hiro termino de cerrar la puerta se giro para encontrarse los ojitos azules de Michael viéndolo con curiosidad y aprobación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te ves lindo

La respuesta tan sincera le hizo sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello

-G-gra-gracias...

-¿No te parece, papa, que Hiro se ve muy bien así?

K tomado un poco por sorpresa miro a su hijo y luego a su guitarrista

-Me parece, pequeño, que se ve realmente adorable

La respuesta de su manager no le ayudo mucho para disminuir el color de sus mejillas, pero hizo maravillas por su autoestima, subieron al coche y comenzaron su travesía, encontrar una escuela para Michael.

-Estoy en casa

-En la cocina, Yuki

El rubio escritor demoro un poco para llegar a la cocina y encontrar a su pelirosa amante ocupado en preparar la comida, olía bastante bien, se acerco por atrás y le rodeo posesivamente, dejo que su aliento chocara contra su lóbulo y luego por el cuello, lo sintió estremecerse y suspirar antes de finalmente robarle un beso cuando giro para verlo

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Sabes que siempre lo hago

El rubio se inclino para tomar entre los suyos, los labios del cantante. Primero un suave toque que duro muy poco, delineo sus labios con la lengua y se deleito con el gemido que escapo de su boca. Coló su lengua al interior de su boca a la par que sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y sintió a Shuichi cerrar una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso. El beso fue muriendo y se separaron con lentitud, ambos sonriendo.

Shuichi apago la estufa, la comida estaba lista y era bastante peligroso quedarse tonteando alrededor del fuego.

-¿Quieres ver tu sorpresa?

El escritor sonrió al ver los violáceos ojos brillar con curiosidad y camino a la sala seguido del cantante, se sentó en el sillón y el pelirosa se coloco sobre su regazo con las piernas a cada lado de la cadera de Yuki

Al tenerlo así de frente, el escritor le acaricio con dulzura la cabellera y las mejillas

-Cierra los ojos y extiende las manos

Ni tardo, ni perezoso, Shuichi hizo lo que su novio le pedía, recibió un sobre y un beso corto en los labios

-Que es esto, Yuki?

-Ábrelo

El cantante abrió con cuidado el sobre y saco un par de boletos de avión y un folleto de un spa

-¿Y esto?

-Feliz aniversario

Aunque las palabras habían sido pronunciadas en un tono de voz más bien plano, la sonrisa que las acompaño le decía a Shuichi que era cierto.

Su cara se ilumino de la emoción y sin poder contenerse se abalanzo sobre Yuki abrazándolo y llenándolo de tiernos besos por todo el rostro

Yuki reía alegremente al obtener la respuesta que esperaba, la verdad es que ninguno podía recordar la fecha exacta en que comenzaron a ser una pareja, así que de mutuo acuerdo establecieron la última semana de Mayo como su semana de aniversario. La cosa era que ese año, en esa semana, ambos habían estado fuera y sin poder celebrar.

Shuichi le había regalado su loción favorita y un traje hermoso que utilizo en la firma de autógrafos que los había separado; Yuki se había aliado con K y Hiro para que en uno de los conciertos pasaran un mensaje suyo en las pantallas. Ni que decir del éxito que tuvo aquello.

Pero el escritor quería una celebración mas intima, algo que solo los incluyera a ellos, no mucho de su estilo, pero francamente, su estilo se podía ir al demonio.

Así que aquí estaba 2 meses después con los boletos para una escapada de fin de semana que no interfería con la agenda de ninguno de los dos.

-Te amo

Y con la respuesta que había esperado de su hiperactivo novio.

El era hombre de pocas palabras, muy pocas, las que decía siempre tenían esa consistencia. También solía ser alguien más bien frio y distante, pero desde que conoció al cantante pues las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes.

Le encantaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y verlo dormir por las noches, la suavidad de su piel y su revoloteo y parloteo constante. Por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo ante nadie, aun, pero estaba muy dispuesto a demostrárselo con acciones.

Los boletos quedaron pronto olvidados en la mesa al lado del sillón, lo único que se escuchaba en la casa eran las respiraciones agitadas de los dos amantes en el sillón, sus risitas, gemidos y jadeos; algunos ahogado pero la gran mayoría escuchándose en todo su esplendor.

El escritor se deleitaba mordisqueando el cuello y los hombros de su amado Shuichi, en algún momento la camiseta había volado a algún lugar desconocido de la sala y las hábiles manos del cantante desabrochaban con desesperación y rapidez la camisa del rubio.

Aunque conocían el cuerpo del contrario casi de memoria siempre disfrutaban redescubriendo cada pequeño rincón, cada curva, cada punto del que podían obtener los sonidos más exquisitos que les llevaban a la cumbre del placer.

Las manos tocaban toda la piel a su alcance, sus bocas se buscaban y encontraban repetidamente, las lenguas se entretenían en trazar caminos a la gloria y los gemidos iban en aumento de frecuencia e intensidad. ¿En que momento habían llegado al suelo de la sala? Poco les importaba. ¿En qué momento Shuichi había logrado deshacerse del cinturón de Yuki y los pantalones de ambos? No podía recordarlo.

Con el pelirosa siempre era todo así, intenso, rápido sensual, orgásmico; a veces le asustaba la facilidad con la que le hacía perder la cabeza, pero el trago de vida que le infundía ese cuerpo compensaba cualquier dificultad que se le presentara.

-…mmmh…Yuki…?

-…uh humm….

-Nada, solo me encantas

Yuki levanto la cara de donde la tenía escondida, bajando por el estomago del cantante, y le regalo una mirada llena de ternura acompañada de una de esas sonrisas que derretían a Shu, subió para besarlo y lo abrazo para quedar ambos recostados en el suelo.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

-Me encanta, cuando me lo dices

La mano del escritor iba bajando por el pecho, el vientre y alcanzó la entrepierna del otro mientras le besaba las orejas y le susurraba cuanto lo deseaba y todo lo que quería hacerle.

Shuichi gemía totalmente extasiado y acariciaba a su novio de manera errática ante el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Ver las caras que el otro hacía realmente le podía llevar la libido a niveles insospechados, sentirlo temblar ante sus caricias, sentir las caricias cada vez más cerca de su miembro necesitado de atención, le hacían suspirar y jadear con anticipación.

Cuando Shuichi alcanzo su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre los bóxers lo paro, la cara de indignación del pelirosa era todo un poema, se incorporo apenas para abrir un cajón en la mesita y entregarle a su amante una botellita

-¿Por qué tenemos lubricante en las mesas de la sala?

-Por si algún día se me antoja tomarte por sorpresa mientras buscas el celular entre los cojines del sillón

Shuichi se rió de buena gana, era una buena razón y había probado ser bastante útil, puso la sustancia en su mano y ayudado por su Yuki se deshizo de la ropa interior de ambos, embadurno a conciencia su miembro y el contrario, y comenzó a acariciarlo a un ritmo suave y placentero.

Yuki ahogo un gemido en la curva de su cuello lo que le provoco escalofríos, las uñas se le clavaban en la cadera y las incoherencias que el escritor le susurraba le estaban poniendo demasiado … caliente.

La mano de Yuki remplazo a la suya poniendo ambos miembros en contacto y acariciándolos de manera pausada, Shuichi busco la boca de su amado escritos para ahogar los agudos gemidos que no podía contener, se sintió embistiendo contra la mano y el miembro ajeno incapaz de controlarse.

Yuki gemía en un tono grave y profundo extasiado por la forma en que Shuichi perdía el control y lo arrastraba con él.

Las pequeñas manos del cantante se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Yuki llegando a los puntos exactos para acercarlo al clímax, los besos no eran escasos y el orgasmo les llego como muchas cosas en su vida, inesperado, intenso, increíble.

Recostados y recuperando el aliento, aun acariciándose y llenándose de promesas y palabras que solo ellos podrían entender en ese preciso instante, la comida enfriándose en la cocina.

-¿Quieres comer?

-¿Por qué piensas en comida justo ahora?

-Porque te necesito totalmente recargado para el segundo round, es mi día libre

Yuki le correspondió la pícara sonrisa y decidió que ese día no era necesario salir.

-Fujisaki-san

-Sakano

El chico respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, consiguiendo una cálida sonrisa del productor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que K les había dado el día libre

-Sí, lo hizo, pero vine a visitar a mi primo…quiero decir….

-Nada que explicar, Fujisaki-san, en realidad es tu primo

-Me cuesta verlo así cuando también es mi jefe

Ambos hombres se dedicaban miradas furtivas y azoradas, Sakano se había sentido atraído por el pequeño desde que lo conoció pero por el bien del profesionalismo nunca se había atrevido a hacer ni una insinuación.

Luego el rubio manager había llegado a poner de cabeza toda su concepción del profesionalismo y verlo tontear con Hiro le había hecho desear acercarse un poco más, por otro lado tampoco quería ser brutalmente rechazado por el joven músico.

-Sakano…

-Dime

-Ummm…¿tienes planes hoy?

-No en realidad- su sonrisa era demasiado obvia- solo vine a entregar un reporte

-Ya veo

-Fujisaki-san, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

Levanto la cara para encontrarse con los ojos que le veían algo asustados tras las gafas y le sonrió.

-Me encantaría, ¿Pasaras por mi en una hora?

-No me lo perdería por nada

-Para nada como me hubiera imaginado nuestra primera cita, déjame contarte

Hiro le sonrió a su manager sentado en la banca de dónde había estado observando a Michael dar vueltas en el carrusel. Tomó el refresco que el rubio le ofrecía.

-Curioso que lo menciones, ya puedo decirle a Shuichi que se quede tranquilo

K lo miro sin entender muy bien de que le hablaba, el guitarrista rio suavemente y le tomo de la mano discretamente

-En la mañana me dijo que te dijera que lo tuyo no era el romanticismo

-Dile que mi idea de una primera cita le haría caerse de espaldas

Hiro rió alegremente, logrando también una sonrisa de parte de su…errr…manager

-Te diré lo que le dije a él, no es como si realmente tuvieras que hacer mucho por tener mi atención

-Si te sirve para algo, mi idea incluía una botella de vino, sabanas de satín y probablemente tú y yo con mucha menos ropa

Aunque con las mejillas del color de su cabello Hiro le regreso una mirada que le causo un cosquilleo al sur de su anatomía. Estaba casi seguro que esa mirada tenía que ser ilegal de algún modo.

Hiro se acerco a él para hablarle al oído, sonrió cuando el rubio se tensó ante el gesto; perfectamente inocente de no ser por la sonrisa predadora y los ojos que le brillaban de deseo

-Consigue una niñera y ese plan podría resultar, la verdad podría comerte en este preciso instante- su tono de voz era bajo y con toda la intención de provocarlo, le besó peligrosamente cerca de los labios y siguió hacia atrás hasta el lóbulo de la oreja.

K pasó saliva con algo de dificultad y le miro a los ojos que pretendían verse de nuevo inocentes pero fallaban por el brillo que aún conservaban al fondo. Le regreso la sonrisa, aún visiblemente nervioso

-Nakano- la voz rasposa le delataba más de lo que hubiera querido y es que tanta maldita tensión sexual le estaba afectando- sigue mirándome de ese modo y puede que la consiga

Si Michael no hubiese llegado probablemente habrían tenido una escena ahí mismo.

Anduvieron por el parque de diversiones cumpliendo cada capricho de Michael y hablando sobre las escuelas que habían visitado

-Me gustó la segunda

-Yo preferiría la última…es más cómodo para que yo pueda pasar por el

-Pero creo que a el le gustó la segunda

Hiro miró al pequeño corretear delante de ellos y sabía que el padre tenía razón

-Compraré un casco de su tamaño, llegare a tiempo

K sonrió complacido y lo sostuvo de la cintura, Hiroshi se sobresaltó un poco y opuso algo de resistencia, pero al final se dejo envolver por el abrazo y miró los ojos azules que tanto le gustaba

-Eres un ángel, un precioso ángel pelirrojo- le tomó de la barbilla y le robo un dulce y corto beso

Ya menos escandalizado Hiro se dio cuenta que muy pocos en realidad les estaban prestando atención y que aún muchos menos se veían escandalizados, de modo que se relajo.

Subieron a varios juegos con Michael, comieron de manera nada saludable, se tomaron algunas fotos, varias con el niño solo, otras con el pelirrojo y el pequeño, algunas más de ambos rubios y un par solamente en la que salían los 3.

-Papá eso no es justo, tú tienes ventaja en este juego

-Yo podría intentarlo

K miró a Hiro con cara de circunstancia y el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja levemente ofendido. Estaban en un juego en que debían disparar a un blanco y ganar premios.

-¿Acaso no crees que lo logre?

-¿Alguna vez has sostenido un arma?

-No en realidad

-Mi duda es razonable

Sin mediar palabra Hiro pago la cuota y recibió el arma, la acomodó en sus manos como había visto a K hacerlo cuando se ponía en plan serio, calibró su objetio con un solo ojo y luego abrió el otro re-calibrando. Respiró hondo y disparó.

-Si vuelve a acertar ahí 2 veces o más cerca le daremos el premio

El chico tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia que casi no le cabía en la cara, K meneaba la cabeza y reía con incredulidad, Michael reía y aplaudía emocionado

-¿Quién lo diría? El niño tiene talento

-Tengo un buen maestro- declaró antes de girarse y repetir todo el ritual anterior, esta vez casi sale del rango, pero lo consiguió

K lo miraba complacido, las mejillas rosadas por la emoción y los nervios, el subidón de adrenalina seguro era increíble, se le antojaba aún más sexy ahora que le conocía esta nueva habilidad y hasta estaba considerando prestarle su magnúm después de un entrenamiento adecuado.

-Prepárate- le dijo a Michael- ese premio se va hoy con nosotros

Y absolutamente nadie podría defraudar esos ojitos azules. Se preparo y sintió entonces los brazos de su manager rodearlo desde atrás, se tenso un poco y sintió la risa del rubio en su oreja.

-Tanta adrenalina te pone a temblar, respira. Sube un poco el arma y apunta directo al centro, no ladees la cabeza y apoya la culata de este modo- y mientras lo decía le ayudo a acomodar el arma- relájate pero no sueltes los brazos

K se fue alejando de Hiro dejándolo preparado para el tiro, solto su mano y escuchó el disparo, sonrió satisfecho, no había quedado en el centro pero considerablemente más cerca.

Hiro entrego el arma y recibió un peluche casi del tamaño de Michael con la forma de una onigiri y un poster con la banda del momento, así es, tenía un poster enorme de el y sus dos amigos para darle al pequeño, la gente alrededor sonreía y el se sintió de momento azorado pero victorioso.

-Verás pequeño, quizás logre que los 3 músicos lo autografíen para ti, luego de eso lo colgaremos en tu cuarto

Michael sonreía, le encantaban los premios que habían conseguido.

-Después de todo no soy un causa perdida, dijo entregando el poster enrolado al pequeño y dejando el peluche en el suelo para ser recibido en brazos de su manager.

-Admito que tienes talento, quizás considere darte un par de lecciones- lo abrazo y sintió como se relajaba y comenzaba a temblar un poco después de la descarga de adrenalina que había sufrido

-Vayamos a casa- tomo el peluche con la derecha y con la izquierda tomó la mano de Hiro que sólo se dejo llevar mientras tomaba de la mano a Michael, era un cuadro bastante tierno.

Escritor y cantante estaban acurrucados en el sillón bajo una manta que alguno había ido a conseguir en algún momento, habían prendido el radio para ponerle algo de música a sus actividades y ahora solo se deleitaban estando en brazos del otro.

_Yo pense que podia quedarme sin ti y no puedo_

_Es dificil mi amor mas dificil de lo que pense_

_He dejado mi puerta entreabierta_

_Y entraste tu sin avisar_

_No te apartes de mi oh no_

Shuichi estaba más que dispuesto a pasar la noche ahí acurrucado entre los brazos de su novio después de una magnífica tarde, no se daba cuenta de que Yuki cantaba para el esa canción y se dejo llevar cuando lo cargo a la habitación y se arropo junto a él.

_Yo pense que con tanta experiencia_

_Conocia todo_

_Y contigo aprendi que al amor no le importa_

_Quien sabe mas_

_Y que el tiempo en nosotros no existe_

_Por todo lo que veo en ti_

_No te apartes de mi ooh oh no_

K estaba sentado en su sillón con Hiro recostado en su pecho y Michael recostado en el pecho del pelirrojo, estaban viendo una película infantil, aunque claro está, K estaba más pendiente de la música que sonaba muy bajito cerca de su cabeza. Había tomado el celular de Hiro y lo había colocado estratégicamente ahí para no tener que ver por enésima vez la misma película con la que Michael estaba obsesionado.

Suerte que Hiro tenía más paciencia, curioso que justo esa canción sonara cuando le daba vueltas a su relación con el pelirrojo.

_Todo amor que yo espere de la vida_

_Lo he encontrado solo en ti_

_Y resulta que tu no estas aqui.._

_Esos aires de quien no sabe nada_

_Me han sabido ser feliz_

_Mo te apartes de mi ooh oh no_

-Sakano

-Dime

Por toda respuesta Fujisaki tomó la mano del productor entre las suyas, Sakano se tenso y le miró nervioso.

Suguru abrió y cerró la boca varias veces intentando decir algo.

Sakano sonrió, se inclino hacia delante y le besó la frente.

-¿Continuamos la conversación en mi departamento?

Suguru sonríe y asiente, salen manteniendo las distancias protocolarias, no saben bien de que van a hablar, a los dos les cuesta mucho trabajo poner en palabras sus sentimientos. Lo único que ambos esperan es que puedan averiguar una manera de comunicarse sin tantos rodeos; después de todo, lo que sienten por el otro es bastante obvio.

-Creo que debería irme

-Pero acaba de dormirse, aún podrías quedarte un rato

-No sé, K. John debe estar por llegar y mañana tenemos que trabajar desde temprano, no quiero ni imaginar el entrenamiento de baile al que nos va a meter.

K le hace un puchero adorable y le extiende los brazos, Hiro se deja caer dentro del abrazo.

-En serio, ni siquiera tengo ropa aquí

-Claro que sí, en mi closet encontré algunas cosas tuyas

-¡K!

-En verdad me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo

Hiro lo miro y se inclino buscando un beso, lo encontró. Uno que era clara declaración de intenciones.

La tensión entre ellos era ya demasiado palpable y Hiro se moría de ganas por pasar de nuevo una noche ahí y especialmente se moría de ganas por pasar la noche entre los brazos del americano.

-Te quiero, Nakano

Hiro sonrió, ya lo tenía ganado desde hace un rato pero le agradaba la cereza en el pastel.

-Tú no me caes precisamente bien en este momento

K abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hiro lo callo con un dedo en sus labios

-No tienes derecho a convencerme con esos preciosos ojos azules tan fácilmente

K lo besó, lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos y se dejo perder en el beso, por primera vez no se sintió presionado por cuidar el ambiente a su alrededor lo que le permitió disfrutar el beso como nunca antes.

-Eres un tramposo, Claude, sabes que no puedo decirte que no

-Espero que lo hagas algún día, pero justo hoy me encanta que no puedas

K lo tenía contra la barra de la cocina, sus manos alrededor de la delgada cintura del pelirrojo, Hiro con las manos alrededor de su cuello.

Hundió la nariz en la curva de su cuello y se entretuvo en acariciarlo con la punta de su nariz, olfateó su ojo cabello y se paseo por su rostro de ojos cerrados, deleitándose con el sonrojo y los labios entreabiertos del chico.

Lo beso en la mejilla con dulzura quedándose más de lo que un inocente beso debería.

Hiro le sonrió con ternura y un poco azorado, esa expresión inocente le encantaba

_No pensé que ese aire inocente_

_Me enseñ__ase un mundo_

_En las cosas bonitas tan simples_

_Que siempre me dices_

_Por la falta que me haces aquí_

_Y por todo lo que veo en ti_

_No te apartes de mi ooh oh no_

-Hiro…

El pelirrojo le sonrió y le acarició el rostro suavemente, fue hacia atrás y con maestría desato el dorado cabello, lo acaricio encantado, siempre había querido ver esa cascada de cabello correr libre sobre los hombros y la espalda de su manager.

Dejó una de sus manos estacionada en la nuca y se dedicó a acariciar de forma sensual y suave, deleitándose con la forma en que su manager se dejaba acariciar y cerraba los ojos complacido.

Lo besó un poco más, profundo, intenso, cálido.

_Todo amor que yo espere de la vida_

_Lo he encontrado solo en ti_

_Y resulta que tu no estas aquí_

_Esos aires de quien no sabe nada_

_Me han sabido hacer feliz_

_No te apartes de mi oh no_

Sus manos perdieron cualquier restricción que aún tuviera, las paseo por la espalda del músico y por sus costados, enredo una en su nuca y se pego por completo al otro cuerpo, dejo que sus manos cobraran vida propia y notó que las del pelirrojo hacían lo mismo, con más ternura y más despacio, aún con ciertas reservas pero poco a poco atreviéndose a explorar el otro cuerpo aún por sobre las ropas.

Gimió en la boca del pelirrojo y sintió que el chico temblaba y suspiraba dentro del beso. Se aparto suavemente de él, y le vio abrir los ojos despacio, le brillaban los ojos y los labios por el intercambio de saliva, las mejillas pálidas ahora sonrosadas levemente.

-Te ves encantador

El chico le sonrió coqueto y le robo un fugaz beso

-Me encantas

_No te apartes de mi ooh oh no_

_No te apartes de mi oh oh no _

John sacó las llaves del departamento y bostezó cansado, las audiciones de los bailarines habían sido intensas y al final se quedo con 5 que le parecieron excelentes y estaba satisfecho.

Metió la llave y entró en el departamento, no prendió la luz pues sabía el camino hasta la cocina casi de memoria.

Llego a la barra y se sirvió un vaso de agua, encendió la luz de la cocina y se giró a la cocina. Casi se ahoga cuando descubrió a su mejor amigo y al guitarrista en el sillón, K sobre el chico y ambos visiblemente sonrojados.

-_G' nigh!-_ sonrió con picardía

-Esperaba que pasaras hasta tu habitación y que nos obviaras- la cara de K estaba escondida en el pecho del pelirrojo, que si bien sonreía divertido tenía las mejillas coloradas y miraba hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de John.

-Que bueno verte, Nakano

John claramente ignorando a su mejor amigo se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, el pelirrojo giró la cabeza para verlo y solo alzó la mano a modo de saludo, y eso claramente era un chupetón en el níveo cuello que solo le ensancho la sonrisa burlona.

-¿No tienes que dormir?

-No más que ustedes y no los veo muy dispuestos a hacerlo

-¿De verdad te vas a quedar para el espectáculo?

K se incorporo y Jhon arqueó las cejas al ver la camisa completamente abierta y los tirantes con el cinturón desaparecido.

-Parece que han estado ocupados…- comentó casualmente mientras apoyaba los codos en la barra y la barbilla en sus palmas con una mirada inocente que nadie se creía

-Bueno, tú sabes cómo es esto, no todos los días tienes a tu disposición al manager más atractivo de todo Japón a tu disposición

Los ojos de John se abrieron de un modo bastante curioso, K hubiese reído de no haber estado flipando por el atrevimiento del pelirrojo que se incorporaba sosteniendo su camisa para evitar que se abriera del todo dejándolo más expuesto de lo que ya estaba.

Ninguno de los americanos pensó que el chico pudiera darle ese giro a la incómoda situación en la que se encontraban.

Dicho eso, el pelirrojo se recargo en su manager rodeándolo por detrás y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro miro divertido y coqueto al americano que estaba en la barra

-_So…you staying? Or you leaving?_

Aunque no la pudo ver, Hiro intuyó la malvada y torcida sonrisa que K tenía mientras luchaba por no reírse de la expresión incrédula, nerviosa y sorprendida de John.

Alzó las manos derrotado por la faceta desconocida de Hiro, tomo su agua y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-Algunos queremos dormir, así que agradeceré algo de discreción- sonrió de lado- pero diviértanse

Cuando cerró la puerta K se giró algo brusco y sostuvo al guitarrista entre sus brazos

-Juro que te adoro

Y le estampo un beso que los mantuvo ocupados por sabe Dios cuanto tiempo, cuando las cosas comenzaban a calentarse de nuevo Hiro mordió suavemente el labio inferior del rubio para llamar su atención

-¿No deberíamos llevar esto a tu cuarto? No que no lo esté disfrutando, pero imagina si quiere más agua

-Y yo que pensé que si le íbamos a dar un espectáculo por si decidía regresar

-No presiones tu suerte, solo rompo una regla a la vez, normalmente no duermo con nadie en la primera cita

K sonrió y se levanto para después ayudar al pelirrojo a hacer lo mismo, teniéndole a su altura lo beso suavemente y deslizó sus manos por la abertura de la camisa deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel y empujándolo suavemente hacia su habitación.

Subió desde el vientre hasta el pecho y sus manos se movieron por los hombros deslizando la camisa por los brazos para liberarse de ella; quedo olvidada a la entrada de su cuarto. Siguió besándolo mientras el guitarrista le envolvía el cuello con los brazos, siguió guiándolo hacia su inmensa cama mientras se deshacía de su propia camisa y lo besaba con pasión mal contenida.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos y bajó las manos por la espalda del pelirrojo haciendo que se arqueara de placer y pusiera sus manos en el amplio pecho del rubio, Hiro bajo sus manos acariciando el vientre y regresando con una suave caricia del dorso hasta las tetillas con las que jugueteó un momento mientras besaba el cuello del manager.

K suspiró extasiado, bajó sus manos por las caderas del chico, abarcando ambas nalgas con las manos y atrayendo a su compañero hacia el provocando que sus entrepiernas se rozaran arrancándoles un suave gemido a ambos que ahogaron en la boca del otro.

K movió sus manos hacia el frente de los jeans del pelirrojo, agradeció mentalmente que no usara cinturón pues no tenía cabeza para pelearse con esa prenda del demonio, soltó el botón deleitándose con los gemidos de Hiro, bajó con lentitud el cierre y con cuidado bajo los pantalones hasta que pasaron la cadera dejando que la gravedad hiciera el resto.

Acarició de nuevo la cadera y lo envolvió por la cintura sintiendo como se estremecía ante la caricia tan posesiva, lo levantó con facilidad y lo tendió en su cama colocándose sobre él entre sus piernas, el chico flexiono la pierna derecha para apoyar el pie en la cama y poder impulsarse hacia arriba y besar el cuello y las orejas de su manager mientras este hacia lo propio y acariciaba la pierna que tenía a su alcance.

Hiro bajó una mano de la nuca al cuello, de ahí por el hombro y el pecho, acaricio con la punta de los dedos el vientre y llegó al cierre y el botón de los pantalones del rubio, de suerte se había liberado del cinturón hace un par de horas, hacerlo ahora con una sola mano hubiera sido realmente difícil, botó el cierre y bajó el cierre, coló su mano por entre la tela de la ropa interior y sintió como el rubio se tensó cuando cerró su mano alrededor de su creciente erección, sintió la mordida en su hombro para acallar el gemido tan escandaloso que se le escapo. Regreso a besarlo mientras, al sentir el miembro excitado entre su mano, su propio miembro iba creciendo a la par.

K se separó de él con un jadeo para deshacerse de los pantalones que le estorbaban y de paso de los bóxers, Hiro apoyado en sus codos y con una pierna flexionada se le antojo extremadamente sensual; especialmente por la forma en que se mordió el labio inferior y la mirada llena de promesas para la noche, alcanzo el elástico de su ropa interior y se liberó tan rápido como pudo de ellos.

Hiro se rió suavemente ante la desesperación de su manager, paró de inmediato cuando sintió el cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo, jadeo por la impresión y el placer y le beso frenético al sentir ambas erecciones entrar en contacto junto con una enorme cantidad de piel.

-¿Te diviertes, Nakano? – le hablaba con la voz rasposa y sensual que lo sacaba de quicio

-Muchísimo, ¿tú no?- le besó

-No tienes idea

Fueron subiendo por la cama mientras se acariciaban y besaban con la desesperación que tantos meses de tensión sexual acumulada les había provocado.

Hiro se encontró de pronto entre un montón de almohadas, con el rubio encima, su miembro pulsando casi dolorosamente, sonriendo y jadeando con anticipación. K lo miraba con deseo pero también con ternura, se detuvo un momento para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano en un gesto extremadamente dulce e íntimo que derritió al pelirrojo, acarició el suave cabello dorado que los cubría como una cortina; lo beso de un modo suave y casto.

-¿Nervioso?

-Sí, eso también…

-Hace muchísimo que no estoy con otro hombre- admitió algo azorado

-Nunca había llegado con nadie- miró a otro lado

-¿Con nadie?- arqueó una ceja impresionado

-No me mires así- sonrió nervioso y apenado- ¿tan difícil es creerlo?

-Tienes 20 y eres estrella de pop/rock, al menos pensé que habías intentado algo con esa novia tuya

-Estaba bastante lejos como para intentar algo y generalmente voy más despacio con la gente- lo miro con cara de circunstancia

-Así que…- acarició distraídamente su vientre con los dedos

-Estábamos algo ocupados con los ensayos y la escuela, después con las giras y conciertos, pasaba casi todo el tiempo con Shuichi intentando entrar al mundo de la música. Nada más lejos de segunda base…hasta ahora

-_Oh my God! You really a virgin!_

-¡Oh vamos!

K lo besó largamente, acariciándolo suavemente y sintiendo los brazos del pelirrojo envolverlo con cariño.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Oh vamos, K. Llevo más de medio año queriendo meterme en tus pantalones, ¿no te parece que ya lo he pensado lo suficiente? Además no es que sea enteramente casto y puro- le miro juguetón

-Oh vaya, Nakano, esa mirada en verdad debería estar prohibida.

Rieron de buena gana y se quedaron entre los brazos del otro por unos minutos, K sabía que no podían llegar tan lejos por lo que hizo nota mental de conseguir algunos artículos lo más pronto posible; pero definitivamente haría que su primera noche juntos fuera inolvidable

-En verdad estas algo loco, ¿sabías?

-Jeje es requisito para este medio

-Te quiero, niño

Hiro lo miro con ternura y lo besó, lo besó de forma tal que K se sintió un tanto sobrecogido y asombrado por la habilidad del muchacho para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Sus manos se entretuvieron en recorrer el cuerpo contrario, conociéndolo por primera vez, intentando descubrir los lugares que le harían perder la cabeza, pasó a besarle el cuello y los hombros, descubrió que al chico pelirrojo le encantaba ser besado en la curva del cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, tuvo que morderse el dorso de la mano varias veces para acallar sus gemidos, esos sonidos tan eróticos también lo estaban poniendo a tono.

Bajo por su pecho y hasta su ombligo, mordisqueó sus costados haciendo que el guitarrista se arqueara y jadeara, le clavo las uñas en las caderas y las deslizo por las largas piernas mientras besaba y lamía su vientre.

Hiroshi alcanzó la lámpara de noche y la luz los cegó momentáneamente; lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó.

K bajo de nuevo buscando ese lugar que sin lugar a dudas pondría a su guitarrista en aprietos para mantenerse callado, se arrodillo entre sus rodillas y Nakano se levantó en sus codos, paseó sus dedos por el vientre, pecho, piernas y la entrepierna del chico provocando que se arqueara y tirara la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenerlo tan a su disposición le encantaba, admirando su anatomía se dio cuenta que había una curiosa mancha dónde su cadera se unía a la pierna, se agacho para verlo de cerca pensando que podía ser un lunar

Justo en el hueso ilíaco tenía tatuado un kanji, música.

-Sexy…

-Gracias

K besó el tatuaje y deslizó la lengua por el interior del muslo del músico, éste tuvo que ahogar el grito de placer que le brotó desde el pecho con una almohada. K subió la cabeza solo un poco y lamió toda la extensión del miembro del pelirrojo notando como apretaba las sabanas entre sus manos y se arqueaba gimiendo deliciosamente.

Lamio la punta de su miembro y la beso casi con devoción, acarició con sus labios e introdujo el miembro lentamente sintiendo como se agitaba la respiración del el chico y jadeaba extasiado.

La mano de Hiro llegó a su nuca y se enredo en su cabello, sintió como sus caderas comenzaban a menearse al ritmo de los movimientos de su boca, con una mano envolvió la base de su pene y la otro la entrelazó con una de las manos del pelirrojo.

-…K…

Escuchar su nombre ser susurrado de ese modo le hizo gemir también a él, aumento el ritmo de las succiones un momento para sentir al pelirrojo retorcerse de puro placer y gemir escandalosamente.

Subió hasta su boca y le beso apasionadamente, se tendió sobre él poniendo en contacto sus miembros y gimiendo en la boca del pelirrojo, rodo para quedar en su costado y entrelazo sus piernas con las de Hiro para que no perdieran el contacto.

-Eres un poco escandaloso, niño

-Como si no te gustara

-La verdad, me pone mucho que lo seas

Las manos de Hiroshi se dedicaron a viajar por todo el cuerpo del americano mientras ambos se besaban desesperadamente y se arqueaban para obtener contacto entre sus miembros.

Hiro subió su mano hasta su boca y lleno de saliva cada uno de sus dedos y su palma a conciencia sin despegar los ojos de su manager que sintió las caricias de esa adorable boquita en su propio miembro y no pudo evitar jadear.

Hiro sonrió con algo de perversidad y bajó la mano para atrapar ambas arecciones y masajearlas con suavidad, K llevo una mano hasta su boca y Hiro lamio sus dedos también a la par que masajeaba sus miembros, cerraba los ojos y gemía suave y ahogadamente, K pegó su frente a la de su compañero y noto que ambos estaban sudando.

La mano de K remplazó a la de Hiro y el pelirrojo se sostuvo de los hombros de K clavándole las uñas y gimiendo su nombre a escasos milímetros de sus labios repetidamente.

K no estaba en mejores condiciones, perdido entre las sensaciones comenzó a murmurar incoherencias en su idioma natal, para después intercambiar besos con el guitarrista, besos por demás apasionados, intensos, con mucha lengua y bastante ardientes.

Hiro se pegó un poco más a él y acaricio su espalda, pecho y nalgas con algo cercano a la desesperación, le besó el cuello y le susurro todas las cosas que le hacía sentir al oído.

K abrió los ojos que se le estaban aguando por el placer, ni siquiera recordaba cuando los había cerrado, su mano resbalaba por ambos miembros deliciosamente gracias al líquido pre-seminal que brotaba de ambos. Vio a su adorable Hiro completamente sonrojado, con el pelo revuelto, los labios entreabiertos susurrando su nombre y varios "si", "oh Dios", "no pares", etc. Verlo tan cerca del clímax le hizo consciente que él tampoco aguataría demasiado, lo besó para acallar tanto sus jadeos y gemidos como los contrarios.

De pronto encontraron un ritmo en el que tenían las manos libres para acariciar toda la piel a su disposición, pero a cada embestida sus miembros entraban en contacto enviando descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

K tocaba, mordía y besaba cada trozo de esa nívea piel que se le presentaba y sentía como Hiro le marcaba con las uñas a cada nueva embestida, intentando no gritar o gemir demasiado alto le mordía y escondía la cara en su pecho o su cuello aprovechando para probar su piel con un gusto salado por el sudor.

-…¡Oh Hiro!..._good Lord…ah…mmm…God…_

El chico jadeó ya muy cerca del orgasmo, jadeo varias veces intentando armar una frase coherente, pero lo más lógico de ese delicioso discurso era una sola letra que gimió hasta alcanzar el punto máximo y después esconder su cara en el cuello del americano jadeando por un poco de aire.

K alcanzó el orgasmo pocos segundos después de Hiro, ahogando ese precioso nombre en su garganta una y otra vez.

Fue como apagar el mundo por un par de segundos, murió y regreso al mundo en un parpadeo, abrió los ojos y se encontró unido por la frente al chico que respiraba agitado con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, se dio cuenta que el también sonreía y jadeaba buscando aire.

Le tomó de la barbilla y lo besó, suavemente ayudando a ambos a recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones, las manos del chico se perdieron entre su melena rubia y se separaron minutos después más tranquilos, agotados, radiantes.

-Eso estuvo magnífico

Hiro rió perezosamente asintiendo con suavidad, se mordió el labio inferior y acarició el rostro de ojos azules que le encantaba.

-Dime que tu despertador esta puesto

-¿Tienes que pensar en el trabajo en n momento como este? Tu jefe debe ser un psicópata- dijo riendo alegremente

-Oh no tienes idea, es un loco obsesionado con las armas- torció la sonrisa al ver la mueca indignada del americano- pero es tan sensual que realmente no importa- termino el argumento besándolo

-Esta puesto, Nakano. Jamás te dejaría llegar tarde- se separó suavemente del chico para poder cubrirlos a ambos con el edredón

Hiro se metió entre las cobijas y se arrimó hasta acurrucucarse en su pecho y sentir sus brazos alrededor de él. Suspiró complacido y sintió el dulce beso del manager en su frente.

Cerró los ojos cansado, dibujaba patrones aleatorios en su pecho y K le acariciaba el cabello con ternura

-Te quiero- susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego sonrieron, poco a poco sintieron como la adrenalina iba bajando y el sueño los iba alcanzando

-¿Hiro?

-¿Mmmmh?

-No te apartes de mi- susurro segundos antes de caer rendido con el chico en brazos, perdiéndose de la sonrisa que el pelirrojo sostuvo contra su pecho

-Nunca


	9. You look good in my shirt

¡Hola a todos! Fui muy feliz con la respuesta del capítulo anterior así que, ¡aquí les traigo otro! Sean buenitos y déjenme un review para actualizar pronto, recuerden que mi musa se alimenta de sus comentarios.

Ok aquí el resumen del capítulo, Agosto es el mes de esta parejita, Hiro cumple el 4 y K el 21, así que todos deciden hacer algo especial para celebrarlos a ambos. Por ahora solo el cumpleaños de Hiro y en el siguiente la celebración a lo grande de ambos ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tampoco las canciones son mías, pero en mis momentos de ocio me entretengo mezclándolos para darles una linda historia sin ánimo de lucro. Ojala les guste.

Cap. 9 You look good in my shirth

Hiroshi se removió a gusto en medio de su sueño, de nuevo sentía ese delicioso olor a vainilla que le fascinaba. ¿Vainilla con pimienta? ¿Con canela? Si, canela, y otra cosa, pero nunca podía saber que era.

Era vagamente consciente de que pronto despertaría, no quería brincar por culpa de su despertador pero estaba muy cómodo justo ahora.

Se obligo a abrir los ojos lentamente, poco a poco se fue haciendo consciente de su cuerpo, de lo relajado que se encontraba, de lo cálido del abrazo que le envolvía, abrió los ojos por completo y parpadeo un par de veces, mechones rubios a su alrededor y el pecho firme de su manager como soporte para su cuerpo y sus manos. Cerró los ojos y sonrió complacido.

Se acurrucucó un poco más cerca y sintió como el rubio le correspondía abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

Detecto la vainilla ahora más claramente, busco el rastro y lo encontró en el cabello, tomo un largo mechón y lo acerco a su nariz. Sonrió divertido, esencia de vainilla en cabellos de oro, se pregunto de donde vendría el olor de canela y el que no había podido identificar.

Beso suavemente el pecho del rubio y lo sintió suspirar. Sus piernas entrelazadas se movieron un poco.

Miro embelesado el tranquilo rostro del americano, era precioso, lo acaricio con calma y delicadeza; recuerdos fugaces de la noche anterior le iban llenando los sentidos, esos azules ojos inundados por el deseo, las muecas de placer de K, los ahogados gemidos, los besos, la voz...sin ser plenamente consiente comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el torso del rubio, este comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias.

El guitarrista sonrió triunfante cuando obtuvo su nombre de los labios del americano y sintió como sus miembros comenzaban a despertar.

Se incorporo para besarlo suavemente y dejo un rastro de besos de la barbilla hasta la entrepierna, con cada movimiento el manager iba recuperando conciencia.

Pero lo que en realidad lo trajo de vuelta fue sentir el aliento tibio del pelirrojo sobre su creciente erección, eso y la humedad de la lengua recorriéndolo de la base a la punta.

Jadeo sorprendido, excitado y encantado; cuando bajo la mirada y vio la melena roja cubriendo la zona se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

-Mmm...Hi...Hiroshii...

Por toda respuesta el pelirrojo envolvió el miembro, ahora completamente erecto, con su habilidosa lengua. El manager tuvo que ahogar un grito.

K recogió el cabello de Hiro hacia un lado para poder tener algo de visibilidad, justo ahí Hiro subió la mirada provocando que K se erizara y jadeara. Los ojos grises del pelirrojo tenían la promesa de llevarlo al cielo antes de que el despertador sonara.

Con suavidad lamio la punta de su miembro y lo fue introduciendo en su boca poco a poco sin despegar sus ojos de los azules que se empañaron por el placer. K jadeaba y gemía su nombre mientras se deleitaba con la imagen del pelirrojo haciéndole el mejor trabajo oral de la historia.

-_Oh...God..._

Hiro succionaba y lamia, acariciaba, metía y sacaba el miembro de su boca con una tortuosa lentitud que le estaba volviendo loco.

-_...Na-kano...God_

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió que el chico gemía en medio de su faena, lo enfoco y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, su cabeza moviéndose rítmicamente, una mano acariciándole los testículos y los muslos y la otra probablemente ocupándose de la entrepierna del chico.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, impulsos eléctricos recorrer toda su piel, con su mano pidió un cambio de ritmo a uno más acelerado.

El chico accedió y se esmero en su trabajo.

-_Oh Hiro!...yes...oh...mmm...G-god!...ah..._

Hiro sonrió sabiendo que lo estaba acercando peligrosamente al orgasmo, utilizo ambas manos para acariciarlo en diferentes puntos, los gemidos eran ahogados por la almohada, los movimientos del rubio cada vez más erráticos.

La lengua de Hiro se deleitaba en acariciar toda la extensión de su erección, lo estimulaba desde distintos ángulos y entonces se sintió al borde del orgasmo.

Una de sus manos se aferro a las sabanas, la otra a la melena de fuego, con un poco mas de fuerza que la necesaria. Alcanzo a apartar al pelirrojo apenas a tiempo, le mancho la barbilla y el pecho, Hiro no dejo de acariciarlo hasta que suspiro complacido.

Le miro a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, el chico quedo sobre sus rodillas, se quito los restos de semen con cuidado y se inclino a besarlo.

K lo atrajo hacia sí y lo recostó a su lado, la erección del chico acariciándole los muslos

-_God, Nakano..._

Y lo beso apasionadamente, las manos del chico se cerraron sobre su propia erección y utilizando el semen de su manager como lubricante se encargo de su propia excitación. K le besaba el cuello y le ayudo con una mano a alcanzar el orgasmo. Quedaron jadeantes y pegajosos pero muy contentos.

Se abrazaron y besaron largamente hasta que el despertador los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

K se estiro para apagarlo y le beso la frente al músico

-Buenos días

-Buenos días, K

Se levantaron y K dejo que Hiro se bañara mientras él hacía lo mismo pero con Michael. Solo se limpio un poco antes de salir de su habitación.

En el baño se encontró la fuente del aroma a vainilla, el shampoo del rubio. Así que ese día olería a su rubio, sonrió tontamente.

En efecto tenía algo de ropa en casa del americano, menos mal, se puso unos jeans que había olvidado que compro y una camiseta negra que delineaba adorablemente su figura sin estar por completo pegada.

Cambio las sabanas y se cepillo los dientes, su cepillo seguía intacto en su estuche.

Mientras se estaba cepillando el cabello K entro y comenzó a vestirse, pantalón gris y su eterna camisa blanca, se seco un poco el cabello y entro al baño para lavarse los dientes

Se estaba arreglando el cinturón y los tirantes cuando sintió la insistente mirada del pelirrojo, se acerco a él y lo beso

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo?- le señalo el cepillo que tenía entre manos

-Claro

K tomo una de sus corbatas y se la paso por el cuello mientras se sentaba en la cama, Hiro trepo a la cama detrás de él y con cuidado comenzó a desenredar el cabello rubio utilizando sus dedos y el cepillo. Cuando quedo satisfecho con el resultado dejo el cepillo aparte y abrazo desde atrás al mayor besándolo con ternura en la mejilla.

K sonrió, se hizo el nudo de la corbata y la eterna coleta de caballo. Hiro le ayudo a arreglar su camisa y la corbata y una última vez antes de salir de la habitación se besaron, sin prisas, cómplices.

La colonia del americano tenía trazas de canela y varias maderas exóticas, pero aun no distinguía el último y particular aroma que siempre envolvía a su manager.

K se metió a la cocina a preparar café y Hiro lo observaba desde el otro lado de la barra sentado en una silla alta.

Michael hizo su aparición, revisando que su ropa estuviera colocada de forma correcta y aun con el cepillo en la mano

-¡Hiro!

El pelirrojo atendió al llamado y lo cargo en sus piernas

-Buenos días, pequeño. ¿Quieres que te cepille el cabello?

-¡Si!

Comenzaron a hablar de lo emocionado que el niño estaba por ir a la escuela en un par de semanas, hacían planes de todo lo que tenían que comprar y alistar antes del gran día. K no podía evitar sonreír con ternura mientras preparaba el cereal de su hijo.

-_Moorning..._

El tono de John denotaba picardía y complicidad

-¿Que tal la noche, Claude?

K se sonrojo pero le soltó una cínica sonrisa poniéndole su taza de café en las manos

-_Shut up..._

John se rio divertido de poder meterse con su mejor amigo

-Buenos días

Saludo al pelirrojo y a Michael, su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio las mejillas de Hiro colorearse también

-...días, John

-_Uncle John_, adivina que. Ayer vimos muchas escuelas y a mí me gusto una que está cerca de aquí. Hay muchos niños y las maestras parecen agradables, usan uniformes azul marino con blanco, se parecen a la ropa de papa...

-Wow, wow, respira pequeño. ¿Entonces te gusto esa escuela?

El pequeño asintió con vehemencia, su padre puso frente a él su plato con cereal y una taza de café para Hiro, el pelirrojo le dijo gracias sin pronunciar sonido y recibió un guiño como respuesta

Antes de salir K se coloco las fundas de su magnum, la cargo y la enfundo, se puso los lentes de sol y dejo que desfilaran frente a él su hijo, su mejor amigo y su guitarrista. Cerró la puerta y alcanzo al pelirrojo para robarle un beso y dejarlo deseoso de mas, todos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al edificio de NG.

-Bueno, les encantara ver a los bailarines que les he conseguido

Ya en el estudio John invitaba a la banda a sentarse para llamar a los bailarines

-¿Como lograste que Thoma aprobara presupuesto para bailarines?

-Sencillo, tu primo es débil ante la culpa. Solo moví un par de hilos y voila

Y al decirlo entraron 3 chicos y 2 chicas que serian ahora los bailarines de la banda.

-Bienvenidos al estudio, ¿por qué no calientan un poco y hacemos la presentación?

Uno de los chicos con un bonito cabello castaño muy corto asintió y se fue al otro lado seguido por sus compañeros

-¿Que presentación?- pregunto el pelirosa

-Pues se me ocurrió que podrían bailar para ustedes y ustedes cantar para ellos, así verán con que trabajan

-Supongo que esa es nuestra pista para empezar a calentar

-Me encanta este chico, es brillante

K rio de buena gana ante el comentario de John, desenfundo la magnum, apunto hacia sus músicos y ladeo la cabeza, claramente estaba coqueteando con el pelirrojo pero el resto tembló.

La adrenalina le subió al pelirrojo, arqueo las cejas y se puso cínicamente una mano en la cadera.

Suguru, Shuichi y Sakano abrieron los ojos con terror; John no se perdía el duelo de miradas, si disparaba estaba más coladito por el chico de lo que se atrevía a admitir.

K se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, poco a poco su dedo se iba cerrando sobre el gatillo, Hiro se mojo los labios con la lengua y paso saliva.

El sonido del disparo alerto a los bailarines, Hiro había cerrado los ojos y sonreía divertido, K estaba ligeramente sonrojado y el resto de la banda paralizados.

-No me tientes, Nakano

-Jamás lo haría, K-san

La banda suspiro y todos se pusieron a calentar.

-Estás loco, Claude, ¿lo sabías?

-Le dispare

-No me estas poniendo atención

-John...

-Dime

-No, nada

-Ya se, lo se

Los músicos conectaron y afinaron instrumentos, también la voz y decidieron que canciones cantarían y como lo harían.

Al final todos estuvieron listos y los bailarines pisaron el escenario.

Hicieron una formación en V, el chico de cabello castaño claro y muy corto hasta el frente; en seguida ambas chicas, una tenía el cabello largo más largo que el de Hiro pero no tanto como el de K y de un curioso tono aqua, la otra tenía el frente largo a la altura de la barbilla pero atrás no pasaba de la nuca y el color de su cabello era un bonito negro brillante.

En la ultima posición estaban los otros dos chicos uno de ellos con el cabello en un tono azul eléctrico y con un corte desigual de modo que del lado izquierdo nada de cabello le caía en la cara y del otro lado el flequillo le tapaba medio ojo, y el ultimo chico que tenia cabello de color gris al largo de Hiroshi pero lo llevaba atado en una coleta baja.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Takeshi- el castaño hizo una breve reverencia- yo coordino el grupo de bailarines que ven aquí y estamos muy honrados que John nos escogiera. Déjenme presentarles a todos.

Primero está mi hermana Chiyo

La chica de cabello negro dio un paso al frente, hizo una reverencia y cuando se incorporo ladeo la cabeza sonriendo

-Un gusto estar aquí, les presento a mi novio Yudai

Ahora el turno fue del chico con el cabello azul eléctrico que hizo una reverencia al igual que los anteriores

-¡Hola a todos! Les presento ahora a Chinatsu

Chinatsu era la chica con el cabello color aqua que hizo una inclinación de cabeza más discreta y sonrió dulcemente

-Un placer, por último les presentare a Kazuo

El chico de cabello gris apenas hizo una inclinación de cabeza

-Esperamos que la presentación les agrade

-Bien, muchachos, muéstrenos que tienen

Los 5 quedaron de espaldas a su público en una posición bastante relajada, John oprimió un botón para iniciar la música.

Los chicos entraron al compás de la música aventando la cadera a la derecha, a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha, ambas chicas dieron una vuelta para quedar de frente a la audiencia. Los mismos pasos se repitieron dos veces más; en la segunda los chicos de hasta atrás fueron los que quedaron de frente y en la última Takeshi giro al fin.

_Baby, I'm so in to you _

Los 4 laterales avanzaron para quedar a la altura de Takeshi con un paso tipo marcha que el castaño solo marco en su lugar

_You have got that something what can I do_

Hicieron un círculo con la cadera mientras subían las manos en un gesto de duda

_Baby, you spin me around _

Los chicos giraron en su lugar y las chicas se adelantaron un par de pasos

_The earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground _

Chiyo y Chinatsu se movieron rítmicamente caderas y hombros y bajaron en un movimiento hasta el piso haciéndose hacia atrás y dándoles el escenario a los chicos

_Every time you look at me _

Avanzaron al frente haciendo semicírculos con los pies y con los dedos haciendo mímica de ver a alguien

_My heart is jumping, it's easy to see _

Yudai se adelanto e hizo mímica de un corazón latiendo con su mano sobre el pecho y se dejo caer hacia atrás como si se desmayara

_Loving you means so much more _

Kazuo se adelantó saltando y cruzando por el frente los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba haciendo un semicírculo

_More than anything I ever felt before _

Barrio hacia el frente con la izquierda mientras movía las caderas rítmicamente

_You drive me crazy _

Todos al mismo tiempo aventaron la pierna derecha a un lado y luego la izquierda al contrario, bajaron un brazo al frente con el puño cerrado y cruzaron el otro

_I just can't sleep _

Subieron ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, subieron el hombro derecho y bajaron el izquierdo al mismo tiempo y repitieron del otro lado dos veces

_I'm so excited I'm in too deep _

Con las palmas abiertas cruzaron los brazos al frente e hicieron dos círculos con la cadera

_O-o-oh crazy _

Pasaron las manos hacia atrás y aventaron el torso para adelante, abrieron la pierna derecha y la cerraron y luego repitieron con la izquierda

_But it feels all right _

Dieron un paso a la izquierda y repitieron el movimiento con las piernas

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night _

Se colocaron de lado y en un movimiento fluido haciendo círculos con la cadera bajaron al piso y se incorporaron de un salto aventando una mano hacia adelante

_Tell me, you're so into me _

Los tres chicos describieron un círculo con el torso lentamente y jalaron alternativamente los brazos hacia ellos bajando unos centímetros

_That I'm the only-one you will see _

Los cinco dieron pasos de costado abriendo un brazo primero, luego el otro, cruzando los brazos al frente, luego atrás y rematando con los hombros

_Tell me, I'm not in the blue _

Chinatsu quedo frente a Takeshi y le coloco una mano y luego otra en el pecho, ondeo su cuerpo

_That I'm not wasting my feelings on you _

Chiyo la imitó pero por la espalda de su hermano

_Loving you means so much more _

Yudai y Kazuo volvieron a saltar al frente mientras cruzaban las manos por el frente haciendo semicírculos

_More then anything I ever felt before _

Una vez más barrieron al frente moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música

_Crazy, I just can't sleep _

Los 5 una vez más hicieron un amplio círculo con la cadera para luego abrir la pierna derecha y cerrarla y repetir a la izquierda

_I'm so excited I'm in too deep _

Ambas chicas rodaron sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo para luego bajar sensualmente con movimientos de cadera hasta el suelo

_Crazy, but it feels all right _

Yudai y Kazuo imitaron el movimiento

_Every day and every night_

Takeshi hizo un círculo hacia la derecha con el torso y la cadera y repitió a la izquierda acompañando con sus manos el movimiento de su cuerpo.

_You drive me crazy _

_(You drive me crazy baby) _

_I'm so excited I'm in too deep _

_(I can't sleep) _

_O-o-oh crazy _

_(You make me feel all right) _

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night _

Los 5 repitieron los movimientos del coro

_You drive me crazy _

_(You drive me crazy baby) _

_Ye-e-ah yeah _

_O-o-oh crazy, but it feels all right _

_(You make me feel all right) _

Cada integrante por su lado realizaba complejas piruetas y vueltas, los más agiles resultaron ser Yudai y Chiyo.

_Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night _

Movieron caderas y hombros, lanzaron una mano al frente e hicieron un círculo hacia arriba lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás

Los 3 chicos aplaudieron la presentación de los bailarines, una coreografía con tanto movimiento le caería perfecta a "Spicy Marmalade". Los bailarines se sentaron orgullosos de su trabajo y se prepararon para escuchar a los músicos.

Hiro se colgó la guitarra, se acerco a Shuichi y cuchichearon unos segundos, Suguru se les incorporo y cuchichearon un poco más, Hiro rio alegremente, Kazuo sonrió, algo agradable tenía esa risa.

-Chicos, gracias por la presentación, una coreografía excelente; ya queremos comenzar a trabajar con ustedes.

Déjenme presentarles al vocalista y a veces baterista, genio de las letras y mente criminal detrás de todo este concepto: Shuichi Shindo

Los bailarines y todos los demás aplaudieron alegremente y rieron de buena gana ante la ingeniosa presentación. Shuichi cruzó una mano sobre el pecho e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Gracias, querido, yo les presentare al genio musical de la banda, puede hacer cualquier tipo de arreglos con su sintetizador y adaptar cualquier instrumento, es el único que aporta algo de seriedad a esta banda: Suguru Fujisaki

Una nueva ola de aplausos se dejo escuchar y Suguru hizo una leve inclinación desde su teclado acompañándola con algunos acordes de su teclado

-Yo tendré el honor de presentarles a nuestro sex symbol según las encuestas, excelente guitarrista y la energía de esta banda: Hiroshi Nakano

Hiro recibió la ola de aplausos con una sonrisa y una reverencia moderada acompañándola también con un arreglo en la guitarra

-Esperamos que nuestra presentación les agrade tanto como a nosotros la suya

Se fue hacia atrás y en el camino cruzó un par de palabras más con su vocalista.

Shuichi contó con las baquetas para darle entrada a la guitarra de Hiro, los bailarines buscaban movimientos específicos de los músicos al cantar y tocar, el más suelto de los tres era el guitarrista, verlo moverse por el escenario era una delicia

[Hiro]

_You better belive I__'__m coming_

_You better believe what I say_

_You better hold on to your promises_

_Because you bet, you__'__ll get what you deserve_

Hiro acompañaba a su guitarra suavemente, la batería a manos del vocalista le hacia una buena compañía y la armonía del teclado de Suguru cerraba la canción. Suguru movía sus pies rítmicamente pero su cadera estaba estática, Shuichi se movía quizás demasiado para el gusto de todos

[Shuichi]

_She__'__s going to leave him over_

_She__'__s gonna take her love away_

_So much for your eternal vows, well_

_It does not matter anyway_

[los 3]

_Why can__'__t you stay here awhile_

_Stay here awhile_

_Stay with me_

[Shuichi]

_Oh, all the promises we made_

_All the meaningless and empty words_

_I prayed, prayed, prayed_

[Suguru]

_Oh, all the promises we broke_

_All the meaningless and empty words_

_I spoke, spoke, spoke_

[Hiro]

_Do-do-do, do-do-do,_

_Do-do-do, do-do-do_

_What of all the things that you taught me_

_What of all the things that you__'__d say_

_What of all your prophetic preaching_

_You__'__re just throwing it all away_

[Shuichi &Hiro]

_Maybe we should burn the house down_

_Have ourselves another fight_

_Leave the cobwebs in the closet_

'_cos tearing them out is just not right_

Frente a frente el vocalista y el guitarrista pegaron sus frentes y se cantaron con todo el sentimiento posible

[Shuichi & Suguru]

_Why can__'__t you stay here awhile_

_Stay here awhile_

_Stay with me, oh oh_

[Hiro & Suguru]

_Oh eh, oh eh, oh eh,_

_Oh eh, oh eh x3_

_Do-do-do, do-do-do,_

_Do-do-do, do-do-do _

Hiro quedo esta vez frente a Suguru y ambos tocaban las notas finales acompañándose hasta el final

Hiro estaba acostado en el piso de su sala cavilando en todo y en nada, al final la semana había pasado demasiado rápido después de que ambas partes se conocieran.

Estaba agotado, realmente cansado, le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Después de que habían cantado para los bailarines habían ido a comer todos juntos para terminar de conocerse.

-La cosa es que, yo soy un experto en reconocer talentos, y puedo hacer maravillas con las voces, pero el baile no es fuerte; por eso les conseguí a gente que tiene experiencia y puede enseñarles. Con esto creo que pronto podríamos armar un concierto y, cuando las canciones del nuevo álbum estén listas, una gira.

Los 3 músicos no se veían tan seguros, confiaban en la experiencia de los americanos y los bailarines, pero no estaban tan seguros de su habilidad para bailar.

-Entiendo el hecho de tener bailarines para mejorar la banda, lo que no entiendo por completo es para que quieres que nosotros también bailemos- Suguru era el más reticente de los 3- francamente no veo que ninguno de los 3 tengamos tantas habilidades para la danza

-Muy por el contrario, Fujisaki-kun- Kazuo hablaba por primera vez en varios minutos- Para comenzar son músicos, lo que significa que tienen ritmo, lo único que pasa es que no está enfocado para el baile…aún

-Así es- Yudai apoyaba lo que su compañero decía- los 3 tienen muy buen ritmo, solo hace falta un poco de dirección y desinhibirlos un poco para que puedan moverse por el escenario con nosotros sin desentonar

-Tomara más trabajo de parte de ustedes que de nosotros- Chiyo se veía un poco seria- nosotros podemos llamarlos a miles de ensayos y darles todas las indicaciones pero si ustedes no nos ayudan nada podemos lograr

-¿En verdad nos ven futuro para el baile?- Shuichi preguntaba intrigado

-¡Claro!- Chinatsu se veía bastante convencida- tú tienes el cuerpo bastante suelto, solo hay que meterle un poco de tiempos y ritmos para el baile, a Fujisaki hay que soltarlo un poco más, pero estará bien; a Nakano no hay que arreglarle mucho, por el mismo instrumento que toca tiene movimientos más fluidos lo que lo hará más sencillo.

-Comenzaremos con un poco de entrenamiento físico- Takeshi ahora hablaba con seguridad del terreno en el que pisaban- poco a poco con los básicos y coreografías menores, nosotros haremos las más complicadas hasta que se sientan seguros para algo más complicado

-Comienzan desde mañana, así que mejor descansen y prepárense a sufrir, ya reserve un estudio más grande- John cerro la conversación

-¿K? ¿John?

-Dime, Shuichi

-¿Aún tengo el fin de semana libre?

Los bailarines no parecían complacidos con el comentario, K se acomodo en su silla y miró a John

-Yuki hablo con todos hace un mes, esto es lo inesperado, y que se valla un fin de semana no hará gran diferencia, como Chinatsu-san dijo, solo hay que meterle algo de ritmo

K sonrió de lado, esperaba que Hiro sacara las uñas por su mejor amigo y el estaba de acuerdo, el hubiera saltado también si estuviera en el lugar de Yuki

-Podríamos esperar hasta el lunes para empezar, ya es miércoles, les damos a todos jueves, viernes y el fin de semana

-Me gustaría que al menos hicieran el primer entrenamiento, así Takeshi sabría de donde moverse

-Bien, esta es mi propuesta, nos vemos mañana a las 10 para el entrenamiento de prueba, salen a medio día y son libres hasta el lunes cuando volvemos al ataque

-Pero…- Kazuo iba a protestar cuando K desenfundo, cargo y apunto en un movimiento fluido sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

-Por propuesta, Kazuo-san, me refería a plan de acción

La cara de los bailarines era un poema, Shuichi y Suguru casi se rieron; ellos ya estaban más acostumbrados, aunque claro que tener la magnum apuntándoles no era algo para estar relajados

-Yo también lo creo más prudente, francamente prefiero a Yuki-san de nuestro lado

Los bailarines asintieron frenéticamente

-Nos veremos mañana- K sonrió con maldad, puso el seguro a la pistola y la enfundó

Así que era viernes por la mañana y Hiroshi estaba adolorido y tendido en el piso de su sala porque acababa de colgar con Shuichi para desearle buen viaje, Suguru no despertaría en otro par de horas y dijo que estaría ocupado, él pensaba que algo se traía entre manos porque andaba más misterioso de lo normal

Su celular sonó en ese momento, se estiro para alcanzarlo y sus músculos le reclamaron.

-Nakano

-¿Cómo sigues?

-¡K!

El aludido sonrió del otro lado de la línea, la alegría con la que su nombre fue pronunciado por el pelirrojo realmente le alegró el día

-¿Cómo estás?

Hiro podía decir que el rubio estaba sonriendo, no sabía porque pero escucharlo tan temprano cuando se sentía tan agotado le había levantado el ánimo

-No moriré, eso seguro

-Sería una pena si lo hicieras

-Me imagino que si, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Me haces sonar tan malvado

-Jeje a veces lo eres, pero en serio, hace mucho que no me llamabas.

-Porque te veo básicamente todos los días, prácticamente todo el día. Supongo que me acostumbre a tenerte cerca

-Aww eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho…

-Idiota, te estoy diciendo que te extraño y recibo sarcasmo de vuelta

El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando escucho la repentina revelación, no lo supo pero a K la boca se le seco del otro lado del teléfono. Se rio nervioso

-Perdóname, nunca fue mi intención, no me lo esperaba

-Te extraño, Nakano

-Puedo tomar un baño e ir a tu casa

-O podemos prepararnos y visitarte

-Eso me encantaría

-¿Nos ayudaras con libretas y mochila escolar?

-Claro, siempre me gusto preparar útiles para la escuela

-Menos mal, porque yo soy un desastre en eso

Hiro rio alegremente, K lo acompaño un par de minutos

-Llegaremos en un par de horas

-Contare los minutos

-Hiro…

-Dime

-…

-¿K?

-Te veo en un rato

El americano colgó el teléfono y Hiro sonrió

-Yo también te quiero, tonto

El fin de semana se les había ido como agua, K y Michael se quedaron viernes y sábado con el pelirrojo y Hiro los acompaño el domingo, el lunes ambos habían llevado a Michael a la escuela con los cuadernos nuevos y los colores con su nombre.

Estaba tan emocionado que ni siquiera pudo ponerse nervioso y ambos hombres se despidieron de el en la puerta y fueron al edificio de NG, para cuando llegaron todos estaban ahí y conversaban animadamente

-Son las 10, ¿Dónde está Shuichi?- John estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y miró a Hiro

-Es lunes, se fue de fin de semana con su amorcito por aniversario, debe estar…

-¡La li hooo!

-Justo ahí

Shuichi se lanzó al regazo de Hiroshi y como estaba en una silla giratoria comenzaron a girar

-Ah Hiro…fue mágico y espectacular, te digo que lo amo, en verdad lo adoro, no tienes idea de cuan maravilloso fue todo y yo….

Hiro le puso un dedo sobre la boca para callarlo

-Por muchos detalles que quisiera oír, creo que el resto quiere trabajar

-Ah claro…lo siento

-Oye, Hiro, ¿Qué quieres hacer el viernes?

-No lo sé

-Oh vamos, debes querer hacer algo

-En realidad no lo había considerado

-¿Qué pasa el viernes?

-Es cumpleaños de Hiro

-¡Nakano! ¿Harás algo?

-Como dije, Takeshi, no lo había considerado

-¿Saben que es curioso?

-¿Qué?

-Claude cumple años el 21

-¿Tenías que hacer eso público, John?

-Es tu banda, tienen derecho a saberlo

-Yo lo sabía

-¿Lo sabías?

Hiro se sonrojo un poco

-Podríamos hacer una fiesta en grande todos juntos- Chiyo se veía emocionada

-¡Sí! ¡Le diré a Yuki e iremos todos juntos!

-Suena bien- admitió Suguru y Sakano le asintió

-Ayudaría bastante a fortalecer nuestras relaciones de banda- Chinatsu también parecía contenta con la idea

A K no le hacía mucha gracia, ¿dónde dejaría a su hijo?

-¡Sería grandioso! Podríamos ir a un karaoke y a pesar de estar celebrando todos seguiríamos ensayando- Yudai parecía soñador

A John los ojitos le brillaron

-Esa es de hecho una gran idea

-No me crean, pero los únicos que no han dicho nada son los interesados- Kazuo había hecho un gran punto y ahora miraba insistentemente a Hiro, mirada que no le agradaba ni un poquito a K

-Sería divertido- Hiro sonrió

-Buscare niñera- K torció una sonrisa

La primera semana de clases fue difícil para K y Hiro más que para Michael, estaban agotados porque dormían muy poco para que K pudiera ir a dejar al niño a la escuela en la mañana, entre sus arrumacos nocturnos, los ensayos de Hiro y las juntas de K llegaron al viernes.

-Te ves horrible. John le dio su taza de café

-Lo sé, estoy agotado

K acababa de entrar a su departamento, planeaba bañarse y llevar a su hijo a la escuela

-En verdad comprendo que quieras estar con el chico, pero deberían tomárselo con más calma

-Déjame decirte que anoche no hicimos nada, nos acurrucamos y estuvimos platicando, no he dormido nada, el chico está agotado después de esos entrenamientos de baile

-No es para menos, estoy muy impresionado con la dedicación de tu banda. Muy enfocados para ser tan jóvenes

-Te dije que la banda era prometedora

-K, ¿por qué no le dices a Hiro que se mude contigo? Sería mucho más sencillo para todos

K tomo un sorbo de su café

-Eso sería oficializar la relación y no estoy seguro de querer ir ahí…no todavía

-Oh vamos, ¿No te parece que le estas dando muchas vueltas al asunto?

-Es posible, pero … la falta de sueño me impide pensar con propiedad. Además sería bastante complicado estar aquí los 4

-Si Hiro viene para acá yo podría tomar su departamento, no está nada alejado, les daría privacidad, podría quedarme un par de noches con Michael

-¿Harías eso?

-Claro, lo que sea por mi mejor amigo y sus horas de sueño

K asintió pensativo

-Hoy es su cumpleaños

-¿Le vas a regalar algo?

-Nunca he tenido idea de que regalarle, lo pensé mucho y no encontré algo que fuera apropiado

-¿Entonces?

-Algo se me ocurrirá

-¿Seguro estas bien, Nakano?

-Cansado, eso es todo

Hiro estaba calentando con Suguru y los bailarines

-¿Y Yudai?

-Dijo que iba por agua

-Nakano…

El guitarrista giró sobre sus talones cuando escucho la voz de su manager, pero nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar lo que se encontró.

Yudai y John cargando un delicioso pastel decorado con fresas, K traía de la mano a Michael que resguardaba celosamente una caja envuelta y con moño y al frente de la comitiva su mejor amigo que le extendía los brazos.

Hiro sonrió al borde del éxtasis, los ojos se le aguaron y se lanzó a los brazos de Shuichi, a su lado llego Fujisaki que se unió al abrazo

-No pensaste que lo pasaríamos sin hacer algo, ¿verdad?

-Gracias

Se agacho para cargar al pequeño que le besó ambas mejillas muy contento, le entregó el paquete y Hiro se lo agradeció dejándolo en una mesita cercana, Los bailarines se acercaron también a abrazarlo y el recibió los abrazos sin soltar al pequeño.

John bajo al niño al piso y también abrazo al guitarrista.

Hiro se sentía un poco abrumado pero no podía dejar de sonreír, giro buscando el único abrazo que le faltaba y al quedar de rente a su manager se descubrió con la cara embarrada de merengue y el flash de una cámara cerca de él.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Hiroshi

Tenía la nariz, los labios y la barbilla llenos de merengue y se reía alegremente, John le arrebato el pastel a K para comenzar a repartirlo.

K se acerco al pelirrojo y lo apartó un poco, le vio limpiarse un poco con los dedos y lamer el merengue de sus labios y dedos, decidido a ayudarlo un poco le limpió la nariz con la lengua, la barbilla y le besó dulcemente, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos sin importarle si el resto los veía.

-Tengo que decir que esto no me lo esperaba

-Es bueno saber que aún tengo la capacidad de sorprenderte

Hiro le regalo una espléndida sonrisa que parecía iluminar toda la habitación.

-¿Vendrás esta noche a casa?

-Sí, vine preparado para quedarme hoy. Me alegra tanto que mañana sea sábado

El día pasó muy tranquilo después de eso, cada cierto tiempo alguien se acercaba por un poco de pastel, planearon la salida para dentro de dos semanas y lograron avanzar un poco con el entrenamiento de baile.

-Hiro, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro

-Me prestarías tu departamento

Hiro veía a John con algo de desconfianza

-Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños, me llevare a Michael y los dejare dormir hasta medio día

Hiro se sonrojó levemente y buscó sus llaves, se las entrego al rubio

-Dime que tanto planearon esto

-Fue una decisión rápida, 5 minutos después de dejar a Michael regresamos por mi ropa y la del niño, me llevare su auto así que por favor dime que traes tu motocicleta

Hiro sonrió y asintió

-¿Listos?

Hiro asintió a su manager y camino junto a él para despedirse de todo el equipo y volver a recibir abrazos por su cumpleaños, bajaron hasta el lobby y de ahí todos empezaron a irse.

-Nos veremos el lunes, muchachos, diviértanse.

Yuki pasó por Shuichi para ir a cenar, Suguru salió con Sakano con el pretexto de que su casa quedaba de paso, 3 de los bailarines se fueron en el mismo auto y los otros dos se fueron por su lado.

-Los veremos mañana

-Denme un segundo con mi hijo

K se llevó aparte a Michael

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?

-No que yo sepa, pero ya sabes que este ingrato hace cosas de la nada

Hiro sonrió, sabía que era cierto, bostezó

-Luces cansado

-Estoy agotado, esto de llevar una doble vida no es tan maravilloso como parece

-Me imagino

K traía cargando a Michael y se lo pasó a Hiro para que se despidiera

-Te quiero, Hiro

El chico se sintió conmovido por la sinceridad del pequeño

-Yo también te quiero, nene. Descansa

El niño asintió y se dejo llevar por John, K tomo de la mano a Hiro y caminaron lentamente hasta la motocicleta del chico.

-¿Quieres manejarla?

-¿Me vas a dejar manejar tu adorada motocicleta?

-Claro, confiamos en ti

K se acerco al chico que estaba recargado en el vehículo, colocó sus manos en la cintura del chico y le beso profundamente.

-¿Cansado?

-Eso depende, ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

K sonrió travieso mientras le colocaba el casco al guitarrista

-Puedes esperar un poco para averiguarlo

Llegaron al departamento entre besos apasionados, habían comenzado muy inocentemente con caricias en los brazos camino al elevador, ya en el segundo piso K estaba intentando robarle el alma al pelirrojo y no lo soltó hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Hiro fue el que buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su manager y se las pasó para que se peleara con la cerradura mientras él se peleaba con la corbata del americano.

Después de un leve forcejeo con la cerradura y que el pelirrojo se deshiciera del nudo de la corbata y la mitad de los botones del americano lograron entrar y cerrar tras ellos.

-¿Agua?

-Ok

K se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla del comedor junto con la corbata, se quito los tirantes y también los abandono en algún lugar, Hiro lo iba siguiendo de cerca y se saco la chamarra y dejó su mochila en algún lugar.

K sirvió dos vasos de agua y le paso uno a Hiro que estaba sentado en la barra de su cocina, con las piernas abiertas para que K se acomodara ahí, Hiro le miraba con infinita ternura y le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro

-Me encanta cuando me miras así

-¿Así, cómo?

-No sé, así como si nada más te importara

-En este preciso instante, absolutamente nada me importa más que tú- le beso la punta de la nariz y luego froto la suya con la del manager.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar, largos y llenos de sentimiento, lentos y exploratorios.

-Hiro, hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-Dime…

La concentración de K se veía ligeramente afectada por el hecho de que las piernas del músico y sus brazos lo envolvían, el chico tenía la lengua jugueteando entre su cuello y su oreja y sus manos se divertían en su, ahora libre, cabellera rubia.

K había conseguido deshacerse de la playera del chico y sus cinturones hacía ya un rato y sus manos se paseaban impacientes por toda la piel que pudiera encontrar.

Lo beso suavemente y le sujeto de la barbilla para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-¿Quisieras mudarte con nosotros?

Hiro se veía algo confundido

-Quédate conmigo y Michael, descansaríamos más por las mañanas, y … yo … quiero dormir junto a ti cada noche, despertarme y verte a mi lado…yo…

Hiro sonrió dulcemente y le colocó un dedo sobre los labios

-Yo también, Claude, yo también quiero quedarme aquí contigo.- pegó su frente a la del manager y lo besó

-Te quiero, Nakano- K susurró suavemente sobre sus labios provocando un estremecimiento en el chico

-Yo también te quiero…- Hiro se mordió el labio suavemente y pronunció las palabras muy bajito, como temiendo que al decirlas más alto el rubio saldría corriendo

-Le dije a Michael que te lo pediría

Hiro abrió los ojos y lo miró asombrado

-Le dije que…yo te quiero en mi vida y aún no se para dónde estamos llendo …pero que te necesito a mi lado y esperaba que él lo entendería

El tono rosado que adquirieron las mejillas del pelirrojo era encantador

-¿Sabes que me dijo?

El pelirrojo negó suavemente

-Que pensó que nunca lo haría

Hiro sonrió y K le sonrió de regreso.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, Thoma sabe que tenemos algo, mi hijo está bien con esto y no necesitamos ponerle un nombre por ahora

Hiro le sonrió y lo besó

-Ciertamente no necesitamos un título, te quiero y tú a mí y con eso me basta

Siguieron con su jugueteo por un rato más hasta que ambos quedaron en ropa interior, con una clara erección que clamaba por atención

-¿Quieres ver tu regalo?

-Me muero de ganas

Hiro se aferro a la cadera de K con sus piernas y así llegaron a la habitación del rubio donde que lo depositó con suavidad sobre su cama acariciándolo con devoción y jugueteando con el resorte de sus bóxers, lamiendo la erección de su compañero por encima de la tela obteniendo unos deliciosos gemidos del chico

-Eres un escandaloso, Nakano

-Si tanto te molesta tengo un par de ideas para solucionarlo

K quito de en medio la estorbosa tela que le impedía el acceso a la intimidad de su adorado pelirrojo.

-En realidad no me molesta para nada, pero esas ideas nunca pueden estar de más

Estaban de lo más divertidos, rodando por toda la cama, besándose en cada lugar al que tenían acceso y acariciando todos los rincones que aún quedaban sin explorar, jadeos y gemidos subiendo de volumen, risitas nerviosas, y uno que otro grito ahogado

En algún punto K quedo encima del chico y le subió las manos por encima de la cabeza dedicándose a besarlo en los labios, el cuello y las orejas, el guitarrista se retorcía de placer bajo el cuerpo de su manager y con esto conseguía que sus erecciones se rozaran provocando en ambos un mar de deliciosas sensaciones.

-Eres adorable, ¿sabías?

Por toda respuesta Hiro le sonrió provocativamente ondeó su cuerpo para rozar el del rubio, Claude gimió suavemente

-Ese entrenamiento de baile tiene sus beneficios

-No creías que Shuichi le dedicaba tanto tiempo solo por amor al arte, ¿o sí?

-Ya sabía que algo raro había ahí

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron para besarse. K extendió la mano a la mesita de noche y alcanzo un frasquito que le puso enfrente al pelirrojo

-¿Lubricante?

-Nos conseguí varios sabores, así que puedes elegir el que más se te antoje

-Eres un perverso

-No actúes como si no te gustara

-Me fascina- y le mordió suavemente el labio inferior mientras alcanzaba otro frasquito, lo destapó y unto un poco en su mano

-¿Durazno?

-Me gusta el durazno- lo unto sobre el pecho del rubio y lo lamió sensualmente, arrancándole un par de expresiones a K

Colocó un poco en su cuello, en las tetillas y el ombligo y lo lamio a consciencia hasta que no quedo ni rastro de la pegajosa sustancia. El manager estaba flipando para cuando Hiro levantó la cabeza, lo giró con algo de brusquedad y fue su turno de destapar otro de los frasquitos

-¿Menta?

-Hace buen contraste con tu cabello- al decirlo vertió un poco sobre la erección del chico, éste gimió, cerro su mano alrededor del miembro esparciendo el liquido y acariciándolo suavemente

Hiro tiró la cabeza para atrás y apretó las sabanas entre su mano mientras jadeaba el nombre de su rubio amante

-Tengo esta duda de a que sabes con menta, Nakano

Al decirlo comenzó a lamer el miembro del pelirrojo de un modo por demás delicioso, puso un poco mas de lubricante que se escurrió por entre sus piernas hasta las nalgas, provocándole un escalofrío

-D-dios…

-Para ti, amor, soy Claude

Hiro rió suavemente divertido por las ocurrencias de su manager, gimió cuando sintió como K se introducía su miembro casi por completo, arqueó la espalda en claro gesto de placer y sintió la lengua del manager colándose por entre sus testículos y hacia su entrada.

Gimió una y otra vez el nombre de Claude, mientras éste movía la cabeza rítmicamente dándole el más intenso placer que había sentido en toda su vida.

Utilizando la mano izquierda y su boca se dedico a acariciar en toda su extensión la erección del muchacho, mientras un dedo de la derecha se colaba por entre las redondas nalgas que encantaban al manager. Rozaba apenas la entrada y hacía un poco de presión sacándole provecho al lubricante tenia a la mano.

Los gemidos y jadeos del pelirrojo le estaban poniendo a punto, empujo un poco más el dedo forzando la entrada de la falange, el guitarrista gritó su nombre sin pudor alguno, gracias al lubricante no lo había lastimado.

Subió a besarlo y se encontró con la ardiente lengua del guitarrista, los gemidos se ahogaban entre el beso y el dedo si bien no iba más adentro no paraba de moverse dentro del chico.

-Sabes a menta- Hiro lo dijo entre suspiros

-Y tu eres delicioso- lo giró sobre su costado y tomo ambos miembros entre su mano libre para acariciarlos suavemente, su dedo se coló un poco más dentro del chico, Hiro tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y gemía audiblemente

De manera inconsciente K comenzó a embestir siguiendo el ritmo de las caderas de Nakano.

-¡Ah! ¡Claude!...Hnn…ah…t-te…te adoro….ah…

-Me encantas, Hiroshi…

La voz del rubio le temblaba por el placer, sentía que no aguantaría mucho más y casi seguro estaba que el chico no tardaría en terminar.

Para Hiro fue como morir por un par de segundos, se escucho gemir el nombre de K, sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse y luego relajarse, sintió el cuerpo adormilado y regreso a la realidad cuando el rubio iba alcanzando el clímax. Claude aumento el ritmo de sus caricias cuando el orgasmo alcanzó a su compañero, se deleito con la cara de placer del pelirrojo y se dejo llevar para alcanzarlo segundos después.

-Eso estuvo delicioso- Hiro acariciaba el rostro de ojos cerrados de K

-Eres increíble, Hiro- K le busco los labios, el sabor a menta aun en ellos

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti, mi niño

Se acomodaron para dormir entrelazados, relajados y contentos

Hiro despertó cuando sintió la insistente mirada de su manager sobre él, abrió perezosamente los ojos y le dio un beso

-Buen día

-Buenos días, querido, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-De maravilla

K le sonrió y pegó su frente a la del pelirrojo, frotando sus narices con dulzura

_When you walked up behind me and covered my eyes  
And whispered in my ear, guess who  
I rattled off names like I really didn't know  
But all along I knew it was you  
_

Después de haber estado tanto tiempo deseando al pelirrojo entre sus brazos, el momento le parecía un tanto irreal y por demás hermoso. El chico era todo lo que se había imaginado y más, ese extraño revoloteo que sentía en el estómago le inquietaba de cierta forma pero también le llenaba de esperanza

_And, the longer we talked, the more we laughed  
And wondered why we didn't last  
It had been a long time, but later last night  
Baby, we caught up real fast  
_

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Muero de hambre

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Hot cakes serían perfectos, preparare café

-Suena bien

Hiro se estiró y tomo la primera prenda que encontró, una camisa de K, se la puso y abrocho los botones, la camisa le quedaba un poco grande pero curiosamente le hacía lucir adorable

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
That's right  
You look good in my shirt  
_

Ambos se pusieron los bóxers y fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, K se puso una camiseta y preparo el café mientras Hiro preparaba la mezcala de hot cakes, K tosto algunas rebanadas de pan y colocó los platos y tazas.

_Well now I'm not saying that we solved overnight  
Every way that we went wrong  
Oh, but what I'm seeing I'd sure love seeing  
Every morning from now on  
_

Se sentaron a desayunar en silencio, un silencio cómodo, K miraba a Hiro realmente embelesado, y Hiro acariciaba sus manos a cada oportunidad, estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, riendo y coqueteándose dulcemente

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
_

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Hiro levantó la mesa y se acerco para besar a su manager, K lo sentó en su regazo y lo abrazo posesivamente

_C'mon now  
Aww that's right  
Oh you look so fine  
_

-Te ves precioso, Nakano

-Gracias

K le sonrió, y le acaricio la roja cabellera

-Tomemos un baño antes de que lleguen

-Bien, déjame ir por mi ropa

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
_

Ambos se dirigieron al baño, sabiendo que harían algo más que tomar un baño, K arrinconó al pelirrojo en la esquina de la regadera mientras le quitaba la ropa y se dejaba ayudar en lo mismo

-Te quiero- la forma en la que se lo había dicho, mirándolo directo a los ojos, con una mirada dulce y a la vez seria le hacía sonrojarse

-Yo a ti, más que a nadie

K le sonrió y abrió la llave del agua permitiendo que el líquido los mojara a ambos, justo ahora su vida era más que perfecta y a partir de ahora estaba seguro de que solo podía mejorar.

_And maybe it's a little too early  
To know if this is gonna work  
All I know is you're sure looking  
Good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt  
You look good in my shirt  
_


End file.
